Inochi Wa Utsukushii - Life Is Beautiful
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Hidup itu indah ketika kau menyadarinya, tetapi jika kau tidak menyadarinya maka kehidupanmu akan jauh dari kata indah.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Appa, aku mau makan es krim" Sehan merengek pada papanya untuk mengambilkan es krim padanya

"Kau bisa ambil sendiri kan Sehan" Sehun yang baru pulang dari kuliah langsung dihadiahi dengan rengekan Sehan yang tidak berguna yang membuatnya tambah lelah menghadapi anaknya dengan Luhan

"Aku maunya appa yang mengambilkan untukku" Sehan kembali merengek karena sang papa tidak menuruti permintaannya

"APPA LELAH, KAU HARUS BISA MEMAKLUMI KALAU APPAMU BARU SELESAI BELAJAR" Sehun memarahi anaknya tanpa segan sehingga Sehan menangis dengan keras dan membuat Luhan yang sedang didapur berlari kearah Sehan

"Shhh.. Sehan jangan menangis lagi ya" Luhan membujuk anaknya dan mengambil es krim dari kuklas untuk anaknya yang tercinta

"Eomma, aku mau sama appa" Sehan kembali merengek setelah mendapatkan es krim yang dia mau

"Shhh.. Sehan dengar eomma ya. Appa sedang lelah, jadi jangan menggangu appa" Luhan membujuk anaknya untuk tidak menggangu Sehun yang tidak akan menyukai kehadiran Sehan diantara mereka

"Sehan duduk disini ya, eomma mau jumpai appa dulu" Luhan mendudukkan Sehan di kursi khusus anak – anak sedangkan dirinya ingin memarahi Sehun

"Iya eomma" Sehan menurut dengan perintah sang eomma

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu pada Sehan" Luhan mencoba bertanya dengan perlahan pada sang suami, mereka menikah tiga tahun yang lalu setelah mendengar Luhan hamil

"Lu, kau jangan ikutan seperti Sehan. Aku sedang lelah" Sehun berusaha menghindari untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Luhan

"Aku bertanya dengan baik – baik padamu Sehun, kau jangan egois. Aku juga lelah setelah dari kampus tetapi kewajiban sebagai orang tua aku tidak lupa" Luhan sungguh kesal dengan Sehun yang tidak pernah bersikap dewasa sebagai sang suami dan kepala keluarga

"Kau juga sama dengan dia, selalu mencari ribut denganku. Pantas saja anak itu manja, dia sungguh mirip denganmu" Sehun kesal dengan Luhan yang sama dengan Sehan manjanya dan suka mencari ribut

PLAK

Luhan menampar Sehun karena dia sungguh sakit hati dengan perkataan Sehun tentang dirinya dan anaknya, ingatkan Sehun bahwa Sehan adalah anak kandungnya bukan anak adopsi.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya melahirkan, dan setelah dia lahir kau malah tidak menganggap dia ada. Kau berubah Sehun" Luhan sungguh marah dengan perkataan Sehun yang menyinggungnya

"Aku berubah, yang ada kau yang selalu memanjakan anak manja itu" Sehun tidak terima disalahkan dalam hal ini

"Aku memanjakannya karena aku ibunya, bukan seperti kau yang tidak menyayangi putranya. Kalau seperti itu aku tahu lebih awal, aku tidak akan mau menyerahkan keperawananku kepadamu saat itu dan menghamili anakmu. Kau adalah pria bejat yang hanya bisa membuat anak tetapi dia mengakui keberadaanya, aku kecewa padamu" Luhan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Sehun walaupun nyatanya dia sungguh malas berdebat dengan Sehun yang ujung – ujungnya tidak akan saling menyapa baik dirumah maupun dikampus

"Kalau kau tidak mau denganku, kau bisa angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan bawa anakmu yang manja itu" Sehun mengatakannya sambil mengelus pipinya yang ditampar Luhan

"Kau mengusir kami" Luhan terkejut dengan pengusiran yang baru saja diucapkan Sehun

"Iya" Sehun berlalu dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang masih mematung, dia kecewa dengan Sehun yang egois tetapi dia masih mencintai pria tersebut

.

.

.

"Nak, ayo kita siap – siap" Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk bersiap – siap untuk mandi karena mereka akan meninggalkan rumah tersebut

"Kita mau kemana eomma" Sehan heran dengan eommanya yang memasukkan semua bajunya dan baju sang eomma kedalam koper yang besar

"Kita akan pindah rumah, kerumah halmoeni" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan sang anak sambil memasukkan semua bajunya dan Sehan kedalam koper

"Yeah... Sehan mandi dulu ya eomma" Sehan langsung masuk kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya karena dia akan berjumpa dengan halmeoni yang sangat dirindukannya

.

.

.

"Ayo Sehan" Luhan mengandeng tangan Sehan untuk memasuki mobilnya, dia tidak ingin berlama – lama dirumah yang membuatnya selalu berkelahi dengan Sehun

"Iya eomma, kenapa appa tidak ikut" Sehan memasuki mobil dengan cepat dan heran ketika tidak melihat appanya ikut dengan mereka

"Kita akan kerumah halmeoni tanpa appa sayang" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang anak yang masih belum tahu dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya

"Tidak asik eomma" Sehan cemberut karena appanya tidak ikut dengan mereka

' _Sehun, kau tidak tahu betapa Sehan menyayangimu. Kuharap kau berubah setelah kepergian kami, aku ingin kau menjadi dewasa dan menjadi appa yang baik bagi Sehan'_ Luhan mengucapkan hal tersebut dalam hati karena tidak ingin sang anak tahu mengenai keadaan sang appa yang tidak menyukai kehadirannya

Mobil Luhan membelah jalan dan menempuh satu jam untuk menuju rumah orang tuanya yang terletak di Seoul.

"Sehan ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai" Luhan membangunkan Sehan untuk memasuki rumah orang tuanya, sedangkan barang – barangnya yang lain sudah dibantu oleh pembantu dirumh tersebut

"Nghh... ma, aku masih mengantuk" Sehan sungguh mengantuk dan tidak ingin diganggu

"Sehannie" eomma Luhan memanggil Sehan setelah dia menuju pintu utama dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang membujuk sang anak

"Halmeoni" Sehan yang dipanggil langsung bangun, karena dia rindu dengan halmeoninya dan berlari dengan tergesa – gesa untuk memeluk halmeoni

"Aigoo cucu halmeoni sungguh tampan" eomma Luhan menggendong Sehan dengan semangat karena dia sungguh rindu dengan cucunya yang hidup jauh darinya

"Kita masuk dulu eomma" Luhan menengahi dan menyuruh semuanya masuk setelah barang – barang mereka diangkut oleh pembantu yang dikerjakan oleh eomma Luhan

.

.

.

"Sehan bermain dulu ya eomma, halmeoni" Sehan meninggalkan kedua wanita tersbeut dan berlari kearah kamarnya apabila dia akan menginap dirumah halmeoni untuk bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya

"Lu, ada apa kau datang sambil membawa banyak koper" eomma Luhan heran dengan anaknya yang membawa koper lebih banyak dari biasanya ketika berlibur kerumahnya

"Hiks.. aku diusir eomma dari rumah Sehun" Luhan mengadu pada eommanya tentang tragedi pengusiran yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya dan sang anak

"Coba kau ceritakan Lu" eomma Luhan ingin mendengar semua cerita sang anak dan memberikan saran yang baik bagi anaknya yang cantik ini

Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sang eomma dengan tangisannya yang memilukan, sedangkan sang eomma yang tidak tahan mendengar cerita sang anak juga ikutan menangis karena sakit hati pada menantunya yang mengusir anaknya dengan seenak hati.

"Lebih baik kalian berpisah saja Lu" eomma Luhan sungguh tidak ingin anaknya disakitin lebih oleh Sehun

"Aku masih mencintainya eomma" Luhan tidak bisa berpisah begitu saja dengan Sehun, karena setengah hatinya sudah dimiliki Sehun

"Kau mencintainya tetapi dia tidak mencintaimu, dan juga Sehan yang terus disakiti appanya akan menjadi anak yang sadis dikemudian hari. Eomma takut kalau Sehan tumbuh dengan rasa benci appanya, dia akan tumbuh sama dengan Sehun yang membenci orang dan yang paling eomma takutkan dia akan membunuh appanya" eomma Luhan mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari perkataanya untuk berpisah dengan Sehun

"Aku tidak mau anakku sebagai pembunuh, dan mirip dengan Sehun yang egois eomma" Luhan sungguh takut apa yang dikatakan eommanya benar dan terjadi pada Sehan

"Maka dari itu, kalian menetap disini saja selamanya. Eomma juga tidak mau Sehan yang polos jadi jahat"

"Iya eomma" Luhan memeluk eommanya karena dia sudah mendapat pencerahan dari sang eomma yang selalu mengerti dirinya

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Hunhan  
Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

Keesokan harinya, Luhan tetap kuliah seperti biasa dan Lusa merupakan pesta wisuda mereka dilaksanakan. Luhan yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya langsung menuju ruangannya tetapi sesuatu sungguh menggangu Luhan.

"YAKH... SEHUN OPPA SUNGGUH GANTENG"

"AKU MAU JADI ISTRINYA, WALAUPUN SIMPANAN"

Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa jijik dengan Sehun, dia saja yang sah sebagai istri Sehun hidupnya tidak enak. Kerumunan fans Sehun berjejer dan mendekati Luhan, mereka ingin mengantar sang pangeran hingga masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tetapi dipertengahan lorong menuju kelas, Sehun menjumpai Luhan dan Luhan juga membalas tatapan Sehun dan Sehun langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka agar tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Lu, kau kenapa. Apa kau terpesona dengan pangeran Sehun" Baekhyun yang merupakan teman Luhan adalah fans berat Sehun

"Nggak, untuk apa aku terpesona padanya. Masih gantengan Kris lagi daripada dia" Luhan mengelak dan membanggakan sepupunya yang masih jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun memang tidak mengetahui kisah kehidupan Luhan lebih jauh

"Ayo ke kelas" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan untuk memasuki ruangan kelas setelah fans Sehun bubar

Saat Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya bicara diatap kampus yang sepi. Dia tidak ingin semua orang mengetahui kisah hidupnya, bisa – bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai pangeran kampus.

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya singkat pada Sehun yang seenak jidat menarik tangannya

"Kenapa kau pindah dari rumah?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut sedangkan orang ditanyai mendengus

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku pindah? Coba kau pakai otakmu Sehun, kau yang mengusir kami dari rumah dan sekarang kau merasa kalau kau tidak bersalah" Luhan geram dengan Sehun yang terkadang seperti manusia hilang ingatan yang tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah diperbuat dan dikatakannya

"Aku hanya marah pada Sehan bukan dirimu sayang, aku mau kau kembali kerumah dan kau bisa saja menitip anak tak berguna itu pada eommamu Lu" Sehun mendekati Luhan untuk mencium istri kesayangannya yang semalam tidak ditemuinya diseluruh sudut rumah mereka

"AKH..." Sehun kesakitan karena Luhan menendang selangkangan Sehun dengan kuat dan tanpa perasaan

"Dasar binatang, kau kira aku tega untuk membuang anakku pada eommaku. Aku sebagai ibu yang melahirkan sungguh sakit hati dengan penghinaan yang diberikan orang untuknya, termasuk dirimu sebagai ayah kandungnya. Aku tidak akan kembali padamu, justru sebaliknya aku ingin kita bercerai" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegang penisnya yang kesakitan dan tiba – tiba Sehun menarik tangan Luhan

"Apa kau bilang, kau ingin kita bercerai" Sehun murka ketika Luhan mengatakan ingin bercerai, dia terima apabila selangkangannya ditendang oleh Luhan tetapi dia tidak terima apabila Luhan mengatakan akan bercerai

"Iya... ARGHH.. SAKIT HUN" Luhan kesakitan ketika tangannya diremas oleh Sehun, sedangkan Luhan mencari cara agar Sehun melepaskan tangannya

"ARGH..." Luhan mendapat ide dan menendang selangkangan Sehun bertubi – tubi tanpa ampun

"Sakit Lu.. bagaimana kita bisa bermain apabila penisku rusak karena kau tendang Lu" Sehun kesakitan ketika Luhan menendang asetnya dengan keras dan berkali – kali

"Aku tidak akan meminta apapun dari penis besarmu itu. Justru sebaliknya penismu itu tidak berguna, kau bisa menghasilkan banyak anak tetapi kau tidak bisa menjaga mereka. Kuharap kau tidak menggangu kehidupanku lagi" Luhan menyindir Sehun lalu menendang dengan kuat penis Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi kembali keruangan kelasnya dan meinggalkan Sehun yang masih kesakitan

"Awas kau Lu..." Sehun ingin membalas Luhan dan membuat Luhan bertekuk lutut padanya

.

.

.

Luhan memilih belajar di kampus lebih lama daripada pulang kerumah karena dirumah dia tidak akan bisa belajar dengan tenang. Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu tambahan setengah jam untuk belajar, seseorang mengintipnya dari jendela tetapi Luhan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengintainya.

Perlahan orang tersebut masuk dan mengunci pintu ruangan, lalu kuncinya disimpan dicelana ketatnya agar Luhan tidak bisa lari.

"Hai Lu" Luhan tertegun karena seseorang menyapanya dan dia sungguh terkejut karena Sehun lahh yang menyapanya, Luhan merasakan hawa lain dari Sehun

"Kau mau apa Hun" Luhan gugup karena dikelas tinggal mereka berdua sedangkan Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, sedangkan yang didekati ketakutan dan menjauh hingga dia terpojok ke dinding

"Aku mau menggangumu Lu" Sehun menunjukkan smirknya karena melihat Luhan ketakutan

"Lebih baik kau menjumpai fansmu diluar daripada mengangguku disini" Luhan berusaha tenang walaupun dia ketakutan, dia takut Sehun nekat melakukan yang tidak – tidak padanya

"Aku ingin menemuimu bukan fansku" Sehun masih memasang smirknya dan membuat Luhan semakin jijik dengan suaminya

"Katakan apa maumu, aku harus cepat pulang karena Sehan akan makan siang sebentar lagi" Luhan mencoba bernegoisasi dengan suaminya

"Kenapa harus Sehan yang kau prioritaskan Lu, aku suamimu tetapi kau lebih mengutamakan Sehan" Sehun langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya kepada Luhan

"Kau masih mengaku jadi suamiku, pertama kau harus sadar kalau kau tidak mau dipanggil sayang olehku dikampus dan tidak ada yang tahu status kita disini karena kau memintaku untuk merahasiakannya. Kedua kau menyakiti Sehan yang merupakan anak kandung kita Sehun, kita yang membuatnya dan aku yang berjuang keras untuk membawanya kedunia ini tetapi kau tidak menyukai keberadaanya. Dan yang terakhir, kita memang suami istri tetapi kau sama sekali bukan suami yang baik dan appa yang baik bagi anak kita. Aku kecewa padamu Hun, kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mendengar Sehan menangis dan itu dibuat olehmu" Luhan menangis keras sambil menjabarkan kesalahan Sehun yang selama ini dialaminya bersama sang anak

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis, dia sendiri yang menangis setelah ku marahi" Sehun menuduh Sehan menangis sendiri, bukan karena dia yang membuat Sehan menangis

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, ingin terlihat perfect dan masih egois. Aku tidak mau memiliki suami sepertimu, oleh karena itu aku meminta kita bercerai Hun" Luhan sudah frustasi untuk mengatakan bercerai entah keberapa kalinya pada Sehun

"Aku tidak mau bercerai denganmu Lu" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan bahwa dia tidak akan bercerai dengan Luhan

"Kau harusnya sadar Hun, kau adalah seorang appa. Tetapi kau egois dan tidak pernah menyayangi anakmu sendiri. Kau sering meniduriku tanpa menggunakan pengaman sehingga Sehan lahir, tetapi kau tidak bisa bertanggu jawab dengan perbuatanmu. Apa yang bisa kubanggakan darimu? Kau tampan atau penismu yang besar bisa kubanggakan?" Luhan menyerang Sehun tanpa takut

"..." Sehun terdiam karena dia sadar dirinya egois, tetapi Sehun tetap lah Sehun yang keras kepala dan sesuka hatinya bertindak

"Apakah kita tidak bisa kembali hidup berdua seperti dulu tanpa anak itu" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan lembut sambil memohon pada Luhan untuk kembali seperti dulu sebelum adanya Sehan, dan dia tidak ingin ada anak itu didalam kisah mereka bahkan Sehun enggan memanggil nama anak itu

"Kau gila, setiap orang ingin memiliki keturunan yang akan menghiasi rumah tangga mereka tetapi kau berbeda kau tidak menginginkan mereka Hun. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu apa salah Sehan?" Luhan sungguh stres menghadapi orang yang satu ini

"Dia manja, menyusahkan, dan selalu mencuri perhatianmu dariku. Itulah yang kubenci dari anak itu" Sehun akhirnya mengutarakan hal yang membuatnya menjadi benci pada anaknya sendiri

"Kau ada otak, dia anakmu Sehun. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, dia adalah tiruanmu. Sehan sungguh mirip denganmu. Kau juga manja dan terkadang menyusahkan sekaligus selalu mencari cara agar aku memperhatikanmu. Kau lahh biang keroknya disini, jadi jangan salahkan anakmu. Dia juga lahir dari spermamu, kalau dari awal kau mengatakan kalau didalam hubungan kita tidak boleh ada anak maka aku sudah akan memutuskanmu duluan. Aku ingin hidup normal dengan memiliki anak – anak yang bisa membanggakan orang tuanya"

Luhan menyimpan semua barangnya kedalam tas dan ingin pulang, dia tidak ingi ribut dengan suaminya hanya karena hal yang sama sedangkan Sehun terpaku dengan perkataan Luhan. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Luhan merasakan hal ganjil karena pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka dan sudah dipastikan pelakunya adalah Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana Luhan sayang" Sehun mendekati Luhan untuk bermesraan, sudah lama dia tidak menjamah istrinya menjelang wisuda

"Aku ingin pulang, mana kuncinya kau letakkan Sehun?" Luhan mencoba berbicara lembut dengan Sehun

"Kau tidak akan pulang Lu, kecuali kau pulang kerumah kita" Sehun sudah tepat berada didepan Luhan

"Baiklah" Luhan memasang nada menggoda sambil tangannya meraba dada Sehun hingga turun ke arah selangkangan Sehun sambil menekan gundukan penis Sehun

"Shh... Lu... Jangan disini kita bermain, kita akan pulang kerumah" Sehun yang kenikmatan dengan permainan Luhan lupa akan situasi dan tidak sadar tangan Luhan sudah mulai memasuki celananya dan mencari kunci ruangan yang disimpannya dan setelah mendapatkan kunci tersebut sambil tetap melanjutkan permainan nakalnya dengan satu tangannya dia melakukan low blow pada selangkangan Sehun

"AKH... SETAN KAU LU" Luhan dengan cepat memasukkan kunci ke pintu dan membuka pintu dengan buru - buru agar Sehun tidak mengejarnya. Luhan menendang selangkan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya agar suaminya tidak bisa mengejarnya

"AKH... AWAS KAU" Sehun yang kesakitan hanya bisa memegang selangkangannya, apabila dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan gaya memegang selangkangan bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai pangeran kampus. Dia merelakan Luhan pergi kali ini tetapi dia akan mendapatkan Luhan dikesempatan lain.

.

.

.

Cleck

"EOMMA" Sehan memanggil mamanya setelah melihat orang yang membuka pintu rumah mereka adalah sang eomma

"Oh, Sehannie. Kenapa Sehan tidak tidur siang" Luhan yang baru saja memasuki rumah langsung terkejut karena anaknya langsung memanggilnya. Biasanya jam segini anaknya tidur siang

"Sehan mau mama yang temani Sehan tidur siang" Sehan memasang wajah sedihnya, karena dia tidak mau tidur sendirian tanpa sang eomma

"Ayo, eomma akan temani Sehan hingga Sehan tertidur" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehan hingga menuju kamar Sehan yang penuh dengan mainan

"Eomma tiduran juga disini" Sehan yang sudah naik keatas kasur langsung menyuruh sang eomma untuk tiduran disampingnya yang masih muat untuk satu orang

"Iya" Luhan hanya mengikuti keinginan sang anak, dan berbaring bersama sang putra sambil mengusap sayang rambut Sehan

"Eomma, kapan Appa akan kumpul bersama kita" Sehan memasang wajah sedihnya karena dia sungguh rindu dengan sang appa

"Eomma juga tidak tahu, sebaiknya Sehan tidur" Luhan yang binggung mau menjawab apa untuk sang anak hanya bisa menyuruhnya tidur siang agar tidak bertanya aneh – aneh tentang sang ayah

"Iya eomma" Sehan menurut dengan perintah sang eomma untuk tidur siang dan juga dia sudah kelelahan karena menungguh eommanya pulang

"Maafkan eomma nak, eomma rasa sebaiknya kita berpisah dengan appa. Eomma tidak mau kalau kamu disakiti oleh siapa pun termasuk ayah kandung kamu sendiri" Luhan bergumam dalam hati untuk tidak membiarkan anaknya disakiti oleh orang lain, Sehan adalah anak yang polos dan baik

.

.

.

"Yeobo, kurasa Sehan akan senang dengan banyak mainan yang kita beli dari Jepang" Eomma Sehun berbicara pada sang suami ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah anak dan keluarga kecil mereka

"Iya yeobo" sang suami menjawab pertanyaan sang istri dengan lembut

"Hah.. aku sudah tidak sabar melihat cucu kesayanganku yang tampan" Eomma Sehun adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang jatuh cinta pada Sehan yang memiliki kesan lucu, tampan, pintar, dan berbakti

"Sabar yeobo, sebentar lagi kita sampai" sang suami hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat istrinya yang tidak sabaran untuk menemui sang cucu

.

.

.

Sedangkan di apartement yang terletak di kawasan elit, kedua orang tersebut duduk dengan mesranya saling memangku dan memberikan pelukan hangat.

"Sehun, kenapa kau sungguh tampan?" seorang yeoja bernama Krystal duduk dipangkuan Sehun sedangkan yang memangku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan cewek cantik tersebut

"Aku juga tidak tahu noona, mungkin sudah ditakdirkan aku seperti ini" Sehun membanggakan dirinya yang terlihat perfect dimata orang

"Apakah sampai sekarang kau masih belum memiliki kekasih, sungguh disayangkan pria setampan dirimu belum memiliki kekasih" Krystal sang yeoja bertanya hal yang sungguh menjijikan tetapi itu sungguh romantis menurut Sehun

"Jika aku memiliki kekasih, nanti noona cemburu dengan wanita tersebut" Sehun menggoda wanita tersebut dan dia lupa akan keberadaan Luhan didalam hatinya yang paling dasar

"Kamu tidak usah memiliki kekasih, bisa – bisa dia sudah kubunuh duluan karena merebut Sehunku" Krystal dengan tidak bermoralnya menyebut Sehun sebagai miliknya

"Hahaha... Noona bisa saja" Sehun sungguh lucu mendengar penuturan polos dari wanita tersebut

.

.

Setelah mobil kedua orang tua Sehun sampai di apartement sang anak, Wuzun selaku ayah Sehun langsung mengetok pintu anaknya yang ternyata tidak dikunci sehingga pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Wuzun dan sang istri langsung masuk dan melihat kedalam, mencari tahu kenapa pintu apartement sang anak terbuka. Mereka terkejut melihat anak kesayangan mereka sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain, bukan dengan Luhan yang sudah sah sebagai istrinya. Wuzun selaku kepala keluarga merasa malu dengan perbuataan tidak bermoral sang anak langsung mendatangi Sehun dan memukulnya.

Bugh Bugh

"YAK.. ANDA SIAPA" Krystal yang terkejut karena tiba – tiba didorong dan Sehunnya dipukul oleh lelaki tua tersebut langsung berteriak

"Kau yang siapa, aku adalah appanya anak sinting ini" Wuzun malu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai appa dari anak yang tidak tahu diri ini

"Eoh... Mianhae abeonim" Krystal memanggil Wuzun dengan sebutan abeonim, dan hal itu membuat Wuzun semakin marah dengan wanita didepannya

"Kau panggil aku apa? Abeonim? Kau kira dirimu adalah calon menantuku, kau harus mengaca kalau kau tidak pantas menjadi menantuku. Dan ku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi, sekarang kau keluar" Wuzun marah dengan Krystal yang memanggilnya abeonim, dan ditambah anaknya yang sedang bercumbu dengan wanita murahan tersebut. Krystal yang diteriaki oleh calon ayah mertua langsung lari terburu – buru karena kecewa dengan Sehun yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak

"Dan untukmu, dimana etika dan moralmu. Kau sudah punya istri dan anak tetapi masih bermain dengan wanita murahan itu" Wuzun langsung memarahi putranya ketika wanita jalang tersebut sudah pergi

"Lagian Luhan dan Sehan sudah tidak tinggal disini, jadi kenapa kalau aku mencari sensasi baru" Sehun bukannya takut malah menantang sang ayah yang sudah geram

PLAK

"Kau manusia atau binatang hah? Kami tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu" Wuzun menampar sang anak untuk pertama kalinya, dia sungguh kecewa dengan Sehun yang sudah jauh berubah

"Aku anak kalian, sudah dipastikan aku manusia appa" Sehun menjawab dengan lantang dan tanpa takut kepada appanya

"Pantas saja Luhan lari darimu, kau tidak berguna jadi suami. Dan kasus Sehan yang dibawa Luhan adalah pilihan terbaik dibandingkan dia bersamamu dia akan menjadi anak yang rusak"

"Lagian aku tidak membutuhkan anak menyusahkan seperti dia" Sehun tetap tidak mau disalahkan karena sudah mengusir anak dan istrinya

Bugh Bugh Bugh

"Jika suatu saat kau ingin kembali kepada mereka, aku yang tidak akan memberikan akses untukmu menemui mereka" Wuzun ingin mencari keberadaan menantu dan cucunya dan dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mempertemukan anak dan menantunya

"Yeobo, kita pulang saja" Wuzun muak melihat anaknya yang sudah melakukan hal tidak - tidak sehingga dia tidak ingin berada satu lingkungan dengan anaknya

"Ya" Eomma Sehun pasrah mengikuti perintah suaminya, dia juga kecewa dengan perlakukan sang anak

BLAM

Kedua orang tua Sehun keluar dari apartement Sehun sambil membanting pintu apartement sang anak, sedangkan Sehun membuang nafas kesal karena orang tuanya tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Semua gara - gara kau anak sial" Sehun geram dengan Sehan yang selalu menjadi masalah utamanya di dalam hidup mereka

"ARGH... AWAS KAU ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL... ARGH..." Sehun sungguh benci dengan Sehan yang sudah membuat namanya buruk didepan kedua orang tuanya

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

Drtt Drtt

Luhan yang lagi sibuk menyiapkan makan untuk Sehan dan orang tuanya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphonenya yang bunyi. Tetapi setelah melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya membuat Luhan enggan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Ngapain dia telepon aku lagi_ " Luhan heran dengan calon mantan suaminya yang meneleponnya tanpa sebab

Drtt Drtt

"Nghh..." Luhan membuang nafas dengan kesal karena sedari tadi handphonenya berbunyi dengan orang yang sama. Dengan langkah berat hati Luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut

"Apa?" Luhan malas bersopan santun pada Sehun, untuk apa sopan pada orang yang tidak memiliki moral dan etika

"Kenapa kau yang jadi marah?" Sehun bukannya menjawab malah bertanya balik ke Luhan kenapa jadi istrinya yang marah, seharusnya dirinya yang marah bukan Luhan

"Kau tahu, kau sungguh mengganguku. Aku lagi sibuk, kau ada apa meneleponku" Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan emosi, siap yang tidak emosi melihat seseorang menelepon kita sebanyak 50 kali tanpa henti

"Oh, gara – gara kau dan Sehan pergi aku jadi kena marah orang tuaku. Kau dan Sehan kembali lahh kerumah, aku tidak mau semua fasilitas yang diberikan padaku dicabut karena kalian berdua" Sehun yang sadar langsung memarahi Luhan dan Sehan karena mereka berdua lahh penyebab orang tuanya marah dan kecewa padanya. Sebenarnya Sehun marah pada Sehan, tetapi Sehun adalah manusia yang susah di prediksi

"Kau masih menyalahkan kami? Aku tidak peduli pada fasilitasmu yang akan dicabut, dan kurasa itu adalah hal yang terbaik agar kekasihmu tidak mau berkencan dengan orang sepertimu tampan tetapi tidak memiliki kekayaan" Luhan sungguh senang apabila fasilitas Sehun dicabut karena itu mungkin akan membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik

"Jangan gila. Aku tidak bisa hidup miskin Lu" Sehun tidak percaya dengan respon yang diberikan Luhan berbeda dengan yang dibayangkannya

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, jadi nikmati hukumanmu" Luhan langsung menutup telepon karena dia juga tidak tega pada Sehun, tetapi hukuman tetap harus dijalani

" _Kuharap kau berubah Hun walaupun bukan kami sebagai keluargamu_ " Luhan berdoa dalam hati agar hukuman yang dia jalani mampu mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik walaupun mungkin dia akan memiliki keluarga baru yang harmonis

.

.

"Dasar gila, aku tidak mau jadi miskin" Sehun mengerang frustasi karena Luhan tidak mau menolongnya agar semua fasilitas yang dimiliki tidak dicabut oleh kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya belum mengatakan akan mencabut semua fasilitas Sehun, tetapi dia sendiri sudah memprediksi hal tersebut akan terjadi. Apartement yang mereka tempati adalah hadiah dari Wuzun untuk mereka dan cucu mereka yang baru lahir

"Aku harus menemuinya dan mengancamnya, ya aku harus mengancamnya" Sehun mencari cara agar dia tidak menjadi orang miskin, dia berniat ingin mengancam Luhan. Walaupun Luhan adalah istrinya, tetapi istrinya tersebut tidak berada di pihaknya dan itu membuatnya frustasi

"Aku tahu, aku hanya perlu menemui Sehan dan membawanya pulang. Luhan yang akan datang menemuiku dan memohon agar tidak menyiksa Sehan" Sehun sudah menemukan ide cemerlang agar dia tidak jatuh miskin

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang bahagia karena semuanya dinyatakan wisuda. Sehun dan Luhan sudah selesai menempuh kuliah dan saatnya mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang dikelolah oleh orang tua mereka. Luhan dan Sehun adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang di Korea, Jepang, dan China.

"Selamat Lu" Kyungsoo memberikan selamat kepada Luhan karena akhirnya mereka semua bisa sama – sama wisuda

"Kau juga Kyung, selamat untukmu" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo sebagai tanda selamat

"LUHAN... SELAMAT YA" Baekhyun berteriak dari jauh dan tidak malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian, sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo menahan malu karena sahabatnya yang paling cerewet berteriak dengan kuat ditengah kerumunan upacara wisuda

"Ish.. kau kan bisa panggil dengan pelan tidak perlu berteriak pendek" Luhan kesal pada Baekhyun yang tidak tahu lokasi untuk berteriak. Mungkin jika Baekhyun berteriak dirumah sakit, maka orang yang jantungan sudah meninggal duluan karena Baekhyun dan suaranya

"Kau juga pendek" Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal karena dipanggil pendek

"Selamat untukmu" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun,walaupun Luhan kesal dengan sahabat cerewetnya tetapi dia juga salah satu sahabat terbaik Luhan

"Selamat Baek" Kyungsoo juga ikut memeluk Luhan yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sungguh bangga karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka berdua

"Oi... Sesak" Baekhyun yang dipeluk oleh kedua sahabatnya merasak sesak karena pelukan mereka sungguh erat

"Hahaha... maaf Baek" Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka karena sahabatnya merasa sesak dengan pelukan mereka

"Uhuk Uhuk... Kalian mau membunuhku?" Baekhyun mencoba bernafas normal, dia sungguh sesak dengan pelukan sahabatnya

"Hampir" Luhan menjawab asal sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan yang dikatakan Luhan, mereka memang suka menjahili Bakehyun karena Baekhyun sendiri juga sering menjahili mereka

"Hai Baek, selamat ya" Sehun datang dan menerobos pembicaraan ketiga sahabat tersebut

"Selamat juga untukmu Sehun" Baekhyun memasang wajah binarnya karena dia mengidolakan Sehun

"Selamat Lu, Kyung" Sehun memainkan dramanya untuk terlihat baik di depan orang, sebenarnya saat ini juga Sehun ingin mengurung Luhan agar Luhan tidak melawan padanya

"Hm" Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bergumam membalas ucapan selamat Sehun untuk mereka, Sehun yang melihatnya jadi geram sendiri

"Apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat untukku?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak memberikan respon lain

"Kau sudah banyak mendapat ucapan selamat dari fansmu, jadi apakah ucapan selamatku masih berharga untukmu" Luhan menyindir Sehun dengan jelas sedangkan Sehun geram dengan Luhan yang sudah jauh berubah dari wanita yang baik jadi wanita pendendam

"Begitukah caramu bicara pada suamimu" Sehun mengecilkan suaranya karena takut fansnya atau orang lain mendengar tentang dirinya dan Luhan sudah menikah

"Tolong catat, mantan suami" Luhan mengecilkan suaranya juga agar Sehun tidak malu apabila orang lain mendengar tentang mereka yang sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Luhan langsung pergi dan diikuti Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam di tempat sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sudah menjauh

"Bye Sehun" Baekhyun pamit dan mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menjauh, tidak mungkin dia berdekatan dengan Sehun. Bisa – bisa nyawanya sudah melayang dibuat fans Sehun yang sungguh banyak

"Ya" Sehun menjawab malas, dia sudah susah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Dia akan menjalankan rencananya untuk mencuri Sehan sebagai perangkap untuk mendapatkan Luhan kembali

"Kita lihat saja, kau yang menjauh atau aku yang akan mendekat" Sehun kembali bergabung dengan teman – temannya untuk menyapa fans mereka

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma kenapa lama sekali" Sehan kesal pada eommanya yang lama sekali datang, ini sudah melewati waktu yang di janjikan eommanya

TIT TIT

"Sehan" Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyapa anaknya

"Appa" Sehan yang masih belum tahu apa – apa langsung mendekati appanya dan memeluk kaki Sehun erat

"Sayang, ayo pulang" Sehun memainkan perannya sebagai appa yang baik agar Sehan mau menjadi tawanannya

"Hm" Sehan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan memasuki mobil dengan riang

"Appa, eomma kemana?" Sehan bertanya pada appanya yang masih sibuk menyetir

"Eomma masih sibuk sayang" Sehun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepada sang anak

"Sehan mengerti appa" Sehan sungguh mengerti dengan keadaan orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja setelah mereka wisuda

Mobil Sehun sudah sampai di apartement yang selama ini mereka tempati bersama, tetapi kali ini Sehun akan memberikan pelajaran kepada Sehan dan Luhan.

"Ayo masuk sayang" Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan menyuruh sang anak untuk masuk sedangkan dirinya akan membuat kejutan

Sehan memasuki apartement tersebut dengan riang, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya sang appa mau bermain dengannya.

"Appa. Eomma mana?" Sehan heran dengan ketidak hadiran eommanya yang selalu menyambutnya ketika memasuki rumah

"Eomma sedang keluar, Sehan dengan appa saja ne?" Sehun membujuk anaknya agar mau masuk ke dalam perangkapnya

"Ne Appa" Sehan hanya menurut saja, lagian Sehun adalah appanya bukan orang asing. Kemudian Sehan memasuki kamarnya untuk bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya

.

.

.

"Appa, Sehan ingin mandi dengan appa" Sehan merajuk ingin mandi karena kepanasan menunggu orang tuanya menjemputnya di sekolah

"Baiklah, kita mandi bersama" Sehun pasrah dan mandi dengan anaknya yang sungguh dia benci

"Yeah" Sehan senang karena ini pertama kalinya dirinya akan mandi bersama dengan sang appa

"Ayo" Sehun mengambil handuk untuknnya dan Sehan kemudian mengajak Sehan untuk masuk ke dalam bath up yang tersedia di kamar mandi

Mereka berdua memasuki bath up dengan santai dan melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di badan mereka, Sehun juga tidak malu dengan keadaan telanjang bulat di depan sang anak.

"Woah.. badan appa sungguh berotot" Sehan memuji badan appanya dan bangga memiliki appa yang sexy dan putih

"Hahaha..." Sehun ketawa saja mendengar penuturan polos sang anak, dalam hatinya dia merasakan hal janggal ketika bersama Sehan namun dia menolak perasaan janggalnya terhadap anaknya

"Sehan bangga memiliki appa yang tampan, putih, dan sexy. Sehan ingin seperti appa agar mendapatkan istri secantik eomma" Sehan berharap dirinya tumbuh seperti sang appa yang perfrct kali

"Ya" Sehun menjawab sekilas dan melanjutkan mandinya dengan Sehan, setelahs selesai mandi Sehun mendudukkan Sehan di sofa dan memberinya minuman yang sudah diisi obat tidur agar anak tersebut tidur

"Sehan minum dulu ya" Sehun memberikan segelas air putih yang sudah di tambah obat tidur dl dalamnya untuk Sehan

"Woah, kebutulan Sehan haus appa" Sehan yang memang lagi kehausan langsung mengambil gelas dari appanya untuk diminum dan tiba – tiba dia merasa mengantuk setelah meminum minuman dari appanya

"Appa, Sehan mau tidur ya" Sehan langsung berbaring di sofa untuk tertidur, dan tak lama kemudian Sehan benar – benar tertidur

"Welcome baby Lu" Sehun sungguh senang karena rencananya akan berhasil berkat anak sialnya

.

.

.

"Eomma, apakah Sehan sudah di rumah" Luhan yang datang ke sekolah Sehan terkejut ketika sang guru mengatakan bahwa Sehan sudah pulang, dan dengan terburu – buru menelepon eommanya untuk bertanya tentang Sehan

"Bagaimana bisa dirumah, jika kau saja belum pulang dari tadi. Biasanya Sehan dan dirimu pulang bersama Lu" Eomma Luhan heran dengan anaknya bertanya hal yang aneh

"Tapi eomma, Sehan tidak ada di sekolah. Dia sudah pulang kata guru sekolah tersebut" Luhan sungguh cemas dengan anaknya yang masih kecil

"Coba kau tanya teman Sehan, mana tahu Sehan di rumah mereka" Eomma Luhan mengusulkan anaknya untuk mencari Sehan ke rumah teman – teman Sehan

"Baiklah eomma" Luhan mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mencari sang anak

Drrt.. Drtt..

"Hallo" Luhan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat nama penelepon, dia sedang buru – buru hingga tidak sadar kalau yang menelponnya adalah suaminya

"Hallo sayang, sedang mencari Sehan" Sehun memancing Luhan dengan menyebutkan nama Sehan sedangkan Luhan yang heran langsung mellihat nama si penelpon dan mendesah malas karena sang suami yang meneleponnya

"Kalau iya kenapa" Luhan membalas kasar pertanyaan Sehun, sedangkan yang di ujung telepon hanya ketawa mendengar perkataan kasar istrinya

"Aku tahu Sehan ada dimana, jadi kau harus mengikuti perintahku" Sehun menginginkan agar Luhan mengikuti perintahnya

"Bajingan. Dimana kau kurung Sehan" Luhan curiga kalau Sehun yang menjemput Sehan dan mengurungnya di suatu tempat

"Santai saja Lu, aku tidak menyiksa dia. Aku ingin kau datang ke apartement kita yang dulu" Sehun memastikan bahwa rencananya kali ini akan berhasil dan semua fasilitasnya tidak akan dicabut

"Baiklah" Luhan mematikan teleponnya, dia hanya ingin mengambil Sehan dari suaminya, bukan untuk merajuk kembali bersama suami

"Awas kau sakiti anakku, akan ku habisi kau Sehun" Luhan geram kalau Sehun sampai menyakiti anaknya

Setelah sampai di apartement yang dulu di tempatinya bersama sang suami dan anak, sekarang apartement tersebut rasanya sudah berbeda dari yang dulu mereka tempati. Luhan berlari dengan cepat hingga menemukan pintu apartement yang sangat dia kenali dan membunyikan bel dengan buru – buru.

Cleck

"Mana Sehan" Luhan langsung bertanya pada Sehun yang memasang senyum manisnya

"Tidak sopan mengunjungi apartement orang dengan langsung meminta sesuatu sayang, masuk dulu" Sehun kesal dengan Luhan yang sudah banyak berubah menjadi orang yang keras kepala

"Nghh..." Luhan membuang nafas kesal karena Sehun hanya membuan waktunya saja

Luhan memasuki rumah tersebut dan duduk di sofa, dia ingin Sehun yang memepertemukan Sehan kepadanya. Lagian tidak sopan memeriksa kamar mantan suaminya. Sehun mengunci pintu apartementnya agar Luhan tidak bisa kabur

"Mana Sehan" Luhan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sedangkan Sehun duduk di sofa sebrang Luhan sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk duduk bersila layaknya bos

"Aku menidurkannya di kamar" Sehun menjawab apa adanya dengan gaya angkuh

"Cepatlah, aku ingin pulang dengan Sehan" Luhan tidak sabaran untuk meladeni Sehun

"Sabar sayang" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan meremas payudara Luhan dengan kurang ajarnya sedangkan Luhan yang di serang merasa terkejut dan menampar Sehun

PLAK

"Kau harus tahu diri, kita akan bercerai. Jadi jangan melakukan tindakan asusila padaku" Luhan sungguh jijik melihat Sehun yang semakin hari semakin tidak tahu diri

"Aku sudah mengingatkan padamu, bahwa aku tidak mau kita bercerai" Sehun menerjang Luhan dan kemudian dengan ganas Sehun mencium Luhan. Sehun sungguh rindu dengan istrinya yang mempesona

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan karena Luhan menendang selangkangannya ketika mereka berciuman

"AWAS KAU LU" Sehun memegang penisnya dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlari ke arah kamar untuk mencari Sehan

"Sehan, ayo pulang nak" Luhan menemukan Sehan yang tertidur di kamar anaknya dalam kondisi diikat, dengan cepat Luhan membuka semua tali yang mengikat anaknya

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KEMANA – MANA LU" Sehun geram dengan Luhan yang sungguh pembrani

"KAU MANUSIA ATAU TIDAK, KAU MENGIKAT ANAKMU SENDIRI. KAU APAKAN SEHAN SEHINGGA DIA TIDAK BANGUN" Luhan marah besar karena Sehan tidak sadarkan diri

"Aku hanya memberikan obat tidur di minuman Sehan" Sehun menjawab sekedar sambil memegang selangkangannya yang masih sakit. Tendangan Luhan adalah hal yang paling sakit di alami Sehun dalam hidupnya

"APA? KAU GILA. MINGGIR AKU MAU PULANG" Luhan mendekati pintu dan mendorong Sehun agar menepi dari pintu, Luhan sungguh keberatan karena Sehan di pelukannya dan mendorong badan besar Sehun

"Tidak Lu, aku mau kau tinggal disini. Aku tidak mau orang tuaku mencabut semua fasilitasku" Sehun menahan Luhan untuk pergi dari apartement

"Aku tidak mau dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku mau bercerai denganmu, untuk apa memiliki suami tampan, sexy tetapi hanya menjaga kami berdua saja kau tidak bisa. Aku sungguh kecewa denganmu, andai saja aku tidak termakan omong kosongmu. Maka aku tidak akan menikah muda denganmu sialan" Luhan sungguh geram dengan Sehun yang tidak pernah berfikir pakai otak

"Tidak, kau akan tetap disini" Sehun mengambil Sehan dari gendongan Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang dengan sedikit kasar

"Kau gila, dia anakmu. Perlakukan dia lembut binatang" Luhan sungguh tidak suka dengan cara Sehun meletakkan anaknya ke atas ranjang dengan kasar

"Sudah, aku ingin bicara denganmu" Sehun fokus menatap Luhannya

"Apa?" Luhan berusaha untuk memainkan perannya kemudian dia bisa kabur dengan anaknya

"Kau harus tinggal denganku lagi Lu, ku mohon" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencium pipinya agar istrinya mengabulkan permintaannya

"Kenapa, kau takut semua fasilitasmu di cabut?" Luhan bukannya menjawab malah menyerang Sehun dengan pertanyaan yang sungguh tepat

"Ya dan juga aku masih mencintaimu Lu" Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya

"KAU..."

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya santai sedangkan Luhan sedang menahan amarahnya untuk suami kurang ajarnya

"Jika kau masih mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengakui aku sebagai istrimu di depan fansmu" Luhan memukul dada Sehun bertubi - tubi sedangkan Sehun merasa dia juga salah karena tidak mengakui Luhan sebagai istrinya di depan fansnya

"Maaf Lu, aku hanya takut semua fansku menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan" Sehun memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal namun Luhan masih ada pertanyaan untuk menyudutkan suaminya

"Baik, lalu tentang kau membawa wanita lain ke apartement dan bercumbu dengan mereka" Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan menyudutkan dengan pertanyaan pamungkasnya

"..."

"Kenapa diam, apakah begitu caramu untuk mencintaiku dengan cara bercumbu dengn wanita lain di apartement keluargamu" Luhan berjalan mengambil Sehan agar mereka kembali ke rumah masing - masing

"Lu, aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Sehun memohon dengan tulus agar Luhan menyudahi permasalahan ini

"Apanya jangan seperti ini" Luhan geram karena Sehun selalu saja menyalahkan orang lain, namun dirinya selalu benar

"Aku ingin kita bersama kembali tetapi tanpa dia" Sehun menunjuk Sehan dengan kurang ajarnya

"Tidak, lebih baik aku jadi janda daripada bersamamu tetapi tanpa Sehan" Luhan membuka pintu dengan satu hentakan kemudia keluar dengan buru - buru dengan membawa Sehan di gendongannya

"Lu... Kau jangan keras kepala, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku"

"Iya, tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk menghapus rasa cintaku padamu. Kau tahu, aku memiliki Sehan saja bisa membuatku ketawa bahagia setiap saat dibandingkan dengan bersamamu yang hanya membuatku semakin merasa aku adalah wanita murahan yang mengambil pangeran mereka"

"LU... KAU JANGAN SEPERTI ITU" Sehun kesal karena Luhan menyamakan dirinya dengan wanita murahan

"Sudah, aku mau pergi" Luhan membawa Sehan kedalam mobilnya dan dia mulai masuk ke bangku pengemudi untuk pulang dengan cepat dari apartement mereka yang lama

"Awas kau" Sehun geram karena kali ini Luhan lolos dari rencana yang sudah di susunnya

.

.

.

BLAM

"Eomma" Luhan memanggil eommanya untuk memeriksa keadaan sang anak, maklum saja sang eomma adalah dokter anak di zaman mudanya dulu

"Ada apa Lu? Sehan kenapa?" Eomma Luhan panik karena anaknya berteriak dan melihat Sehan tertidur dengan tenang

"Sehun memberikan obat tidur padanya eomma, aku takut tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan obat tersebut" Luhan menangis ketakutan karena anaknya meminum obat tidur dengan dosis yang tidak diketahuinya

"Kenapa Sehun tega pada anaknya sendiri" Eomma Luhan tidak percaya dengan menantunya yang mencelakai anak sendiri

"Dia sudah gila eomma" Luhan sungguh jijik pada suaminya yang tidak tahu diri tersebut

"Sudahlah, Sehan biarkan saja istirahat besok kita lihat kondisinya, dan sekarang kita istirahat juga" Eomma Luhan menyuruh Luhan untuk istirahat agar besok bisa bekerja di perusahaan teman appanya dan itu adalah amanat dari sang appa sebelum meninggal

"Ya" Luhan membawa Sehan kedalam kamarnya dan juga beristirahat bersama anaknya

"Selamat tidur nak" Luhan mencium bibir Sehan dan ikut memasuki alam tidur bersama sang anak

.

.

.

"Eomma" Sehan merengek di pagi hari karena perutnya yang sedari tadi bunyi

"Nghh..." Luhan merasa terganggu dengan suara tersebut dan membuka mata rusanya kemudian terkejut karena anak tercintanya sudah bangun dari tidurnya

"Sehan" Luhan membawa anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya sedangkan Sehan heran dengan tingkah eommanya

"Eomma kenapa menangis" Sehan menghapus air mata eommanya yang keluar begitu saja

"Eomma tidak kenapa - kenapa, Sehan kenapa tadi memanggil eomma" Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang anak agar anaknya tidak khawatir dengan kondisinya

"Sehan lapar eomma" Sehan merengek sambil memegang perutnya

"Baiklah, eomma masak dulu ya" Luhan beranjak dari kasur untu memasak untuk sang buah hati yang ternyata kondisinya baik - baik saja

Ketika berjalan ke dapur, Luhan di kejutkan dengan suara eommanya yang memanggil dirinya sedangkan sang eomma sedang sibuk memasak.

"Eomma, jangan mengagetkan aku" Luhan kesal pada eommanya yang membuatnya terkejut

"Hahaha... Kau mau apa nak?"

"Aku mau masak untuk Sehan, dia sudah bangun dan dia sedang lapar eomma"

"Tidak usah, eomma sudah masak nasi goreng kesukaan Sehan" Eomma Luhan melarang anaknya memasak karena dirinya baru saja memasak

"Terima kasih eomma, aku mau panggil Sehan" Luhan melangkah dengan riang menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil sang anak

"Kenapa harus terima kasih segala nak" Eomma Luhan masih heran dengan sang anak yang selalu mengucapkan terima kasih

..

..

..

"Sehan, ayo makan" Luhan memanggil Sehan yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya

"Iya eomma" Sehan meletakkan handphone eommnya di atas kasur dengan kondisi lock screen dan berjalan kearah sang eomma agar berjalan sama ke arah meja makan

"Kenapa eomma cepat sekali masaknya" Sehan heran dengan kemampuan eommanya maemasak sangat cepat

"Ucapkan terima kasih pada halmeoni, dia yang masak untuk Sehan" Luhan mengajarkan tata krama pada anaknya

"Baik eomma" Sehan mengangguk dan setelah mereka sampai di ruang makan, sang halmeoni sedang menata sarapan mereka di meja

"Aigoo Sehannie cucu halmeoni" Eomma Luhan sungguh bahagia memiliki cucu yang tampan dan polos seperti Sehan

"Halmeoni... Terima kasih sudah memasak untuk Sehan" Sehan berlari memeluk kaki halmeoninya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sesuai dengan yang sudah di janjikannya dengan eomma

"Iya sayang" Eomma Luhan melihat ke arah sang anak yang juga sedang menatapnya, walaupun Sehan wajahnya mirip dengan Sehun namun hatinya mirip Luhan yang lembut dan bertata krama

"Mari makan" Sehan mengucakan salam ketika makan dan mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Sehan bercerita mengenai sekolahnya yang memiliki banyak teman

..

..

..

"Eomma, Sehan ingin bertemu appa" Sehan memohon pada ibunya ketika mereka sedang berada dikamar

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut dengan permintaan sang anak yang tidak masuk akal

"Sehan ingin bertemu appa" Sehan mulai menangis karena eommanya tidak peka dengan permintaanya

"Sehan, eomma mohon. Jangan temui appa, dia bukan appa Sehan lagi" Luhan harus memberitahukan kenyataan pada sang anak

"Kenapa eomma, appa kan tampan kenapa eomma bilang dia bukan appa Sehan lagi" Sehan semakin menangis ketika eommanya mengatakan kalau appa Sehun bukan appanya lagi

"Eomma dan appa sudah berpisah sayang" Luhan membohongi anaknya sedikit

"Kenapa?" Sehan masih menuntu sambil menangis

"Appa tidak sayang pada kita"

"Tidak, appa semalam sayang pada Sehan"

"Kalau dia sayang, Sehan tidak mungkin diberikan obat tidur. Sehan semalam cepat tidurkan padahal itu belum jam tidur Sehan" Luhan geram dengan anaknya yang selalu membela appanya, sehingga dia membuka semua rahasia

"Iya Sehan semalam tidur lebih cepat eomma, lalu obat tidur apa?" Sehan bertanya polos pada sang eomma

"Itu obat untuk membuat seseorang tertidur sayang, dan tidak baik dipakai untuk orang" Luhan memberikan nasehat untuk anaknya

"Dan untuk kedepannya, Sehan hanya memiliki eomma dan halmeoni" Luhan menekankan kata eomma dan halmeoni untuk Sehan

"Hm" Sehan pasrah dengan perintah eommanya, dia juga tida mau melawan sang eomma

..

..

..

"Pagi pak" semua karyawan Oh Corporation membungkuk hormat pada ceo baru mereka yang terlalu tampan

"Hm" Sehun menjawab singkat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ceo

"Hari ini kau belajar dengan baik dengannya" Appa Sehun cuek dengan anaknya, dia ingin anaknya sendiri belajar dari kesalahan

Sehun belajar dengan tekun pada bahwan appanya, dia tidak ingin di rendahakn oleh orang lain sehingga dia belajar agar semua tunduk padanya termasuk Luhan.

..

..

..

"Pagi nona" Luhan disapa semua karyawan di perusahan sahabat appanya, sedangkan dirinya membalas sapaan semuanya

"Pagi juga, mohon bantuannya" Luhan menunduk untuk memberikan sapaan hormat, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak salah setuju dengan permintaan atasan mereka untuk membantu calon manager mereka yang terlalu ramah, baik, dan saling menghargai

"Maaf nona, anda tidak perlu membungkuk" seorang staff bernama William meminta agar nona tersebut tidak menunduk, pangkat mereka lebih rendah dari nona Luhan

"Jika aku jadi manager, aku harap kita tidak terlalu formal. Aku saling menghargai anatar sesama manusia, jadi jangan terlalu formal" Luhan memberikan ultimatum untuk semuanya

"Ya nona" mereka terpukau dengan kemampuan nona mereka yang bisa tidak membedakan derajat

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu" Luhan pamit untuk berjalan ke ruang ceo sedangkan yang lainnya memuji Luhan yang cantik, yang ramah, tidak membedakan kasta, dan lain - lain

..

..

..

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" suara tegas menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut

"Hi paman, selamat pagi" Luhan membungkuk sopan pada ceo tersebut yang merupakan sahabat appanya

"Pagi nak, silahkan duduk" Hoya yang merupakan sahabat appanya Myungsoo menyuruh anak etrsebut untuk duduk

"Terima kasih paman" Luhan duduk dengan sopan setelah disuruh untuk duduk

"Lu, jangan panngil paman panggil appa saja. Paman tidak keberatan dengan itu" Hoya yang merupakan sahabat Myungsoo hingga saat ini belum memiliki anak, dan Luhan adalah anak angkat mereka

"Iya appa" Luhan menyanggupinya walaupun dia sudah sangat jarang memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan appa

"Baiklah, kita mulai hari ini belajarnya Lu" Hoya menelepon seketarisnya untuk membawa manager lama mereka yang ingin hengkang dari Kim Corporation

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi pak" sang mananger langsung masuk dan mendekat kearah ceo

"Mulai hari ini, kamu ajari dia untuk menjadi manager yang baik untuk perusahaan ini"

"Baik pak, ayo dek" sang manager ramah kepada Luhan agar Luhan mengikutinya keruangan Manager dan memulai proses belajar menjadi mananger yang baik

"Aku pamit appa" Luhan pamit pada Hoya, sedangkan Hoya hanya tersenyum karena menurutnya dari dulu Luhan adalah permata yang berharga sehingga dia ingin Luhan menjadi mananger untuk perusahaanya. Luhan memiliki segalanya, jiwa pemimpin, baik, bertata krama, cantik, dan tidak ada satu orang pun tidak terpesona dengannya

"Semoga berhasil nak" sang appa memberikan semangat untuk anak anaknya

..

..

..

Satu hari ini Luhan bekerja keras untuk belajar menjadi manager di perusahaan appa angkatnya, ketika pulang kerumah Luhan terkejut karena Sehan berlari kearahnya sambil menangis.

"Eomma Hiks..." Sehan mendekati sang eomma sambil menangis tersendu

"Sehan kenapa sayang?" Luhan jongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan sang anak lalu bertanya pada kondisi anaknya

"Eomma, Sehan tadi melihat appa membawa wanita lain eomma" Sehan yang memang melihat sang appa yang tadi membawa wanita lain menjadi cemburu dan menangis

"Oh, lalu Sehan kenapa menangis" Luhan bertanya setelah dia tahu penyebab anaknya menangis

"Appa sedang berkencan dengan orang lain, Sehan marah karena appa membawa orang lain" Sehun mengatakannya sambil terisak lucu

"Sehan dengar eomma ya. Appa bukan lagi appa Sehan, jika appa berkencan dengan orang lain itu tidak masalah karena appa tidak menyayangi kita lagi. Dan eomma mohon jangan panggil appa dengan sebutan appa. Arraseo?"

"Iya eomma" Sehan sadar bahwa appanya tidak menyanyangi dirinya dan sang eomma

"Good boy" Luhan mengusap sayang kepala anaknya

"Ayo makan malam Sehan" Luhan mengajak anaknya untuk makan malam bersama sang eomma

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

Sudah seminggu Luhan dan Sehun belajar di perusahaan masing - masing sehingga saat ini mereka sudah menempati posisi yang mereka inginkan.

"Selamat nona Lu" semua berteriak mengucapkan selamat ketika Luhan memasuki kantor

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya dan mohon bantuannya" Luhan membungkuk hormat untuk saling kerja sama

"Baiklah, kita makan bersama nanti sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" semua nya bersorak senang

"Luhan" Hoya datang dan memanggil manager barunya

"Iya pak" Luhan tetap hormat pada appa angkatnya, kantor adalah kantor bukan tempat untuk berbicara layaknya keluarga

"Ikut saya" Hoya berjalan duluan sedangkan Luhan masih diam di tempat

"Aku duluan, dan sebaiknya kalian bekerja" Luhan bergegas meninggalkan semua staff untuk mengikuti

"Iya" semua setuju dengan ucapan Luhan dan mulai bubar

..

..

..

"Luhan" Hoya memanggil Luhan setelah mereka berdua duduk di dalam ruangannya

"Iya pak" Luhan menjawab sopan

"Saya ingin mengutus anda ke perusahaan Oh Corporation untuk menanda tangani kontrak kerja sama perusahan" Hoya berbicara panjang lebar sedangkan Luhan takut untuk bertemu Sehun disana

"Baik pak" Luhan tetap harus mampu menjalankan misi kali ini karena itu adalah kerjaanya untuk sekarang

"Nanti siang setelah makan siang anda bergegas ke sana Lu"

"Iya pak"

"Baiklah, kamu sudah bisa bekerja" Hoya mengusir Luhan dengan cara lembut kemudian mereka bekerja dengan tenang hingga makan saiang tiba

..

..

..

"Ayo" Luhan keluar dari ruangan dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya

Lalu mereka keluar makan di sebrang perusahaan kemudian setelah makan siang mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada atasannya

"Terima kasih nona" semua karyawan mengucapkan terima kasih pada atasannya yang sudah mentraktir mereka makan siang

"Sama - sama, aku duluan ya" Luhan pergi duluan setelah membayar semua yang di pesannya dan bergegas mengambil mobilnya untuk pergi ke Oh Corporation

.

.

.

"Selamat datang nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu" kasir perusahaan Oh Corporation menyapa ramah Luhan

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan ceo kalian, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sudah dibuat" Luhan menjawab santai walaupun nyatanya dia grogi bertemu dengan Sehun

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya" sang kasir membawa Luhan hingga menuju ruangan ceo mereka di lantai dua belas

"Ini nona, silahkan" sang kasir mengundurkan diri sedangkan Luhan grogi untuk mengetuk pintu ceo perusahaan Oh Corporation

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk" suara datar membalas ketukan pintu tersebut

CLECK

"Saya Luhan manager dari Kim Corporation ingin menandatangani kontrak kerja sama" Luhan mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya agar sang ceo mau membalikkan badanya hingga mereka bertatapan

"Ya, silahkan duduk" ceo tersebut memberikan izin pada Luhan untuk duduk dan setelah Luhan duduk Sehun selaku ceo membalikkan kursinya hingga mereka bertatapan

"Hai Lu, lama tidak berjumpa" Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan sedangkan Luhan sudah menebak dia akan sial jika jumpa Sehun

"Baiklah, aku ingin menandatangani kontrak kerja samanya" Luhan malas berlama - lama dengan Sehun

"Sabar sayang, kau kemari lahh" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk mendekat ke arahnya sedangkan Luhan yang sedang diuji harus menuruti keinginan Sehun

"Good, silahkan duduk di pahaku" Sehun menyuruh istrinya duduk di pangkuannya

"Ngh.." Luhan membuang nafas kesal karena Sehun masih bisa bercanda disaat genting

"Aku tidak akan memberikan kontraknya jika kau melawan" Sehun mengancam Luhan agar istrinya menuruti permintaannya

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah senangnya

"Apa? Kau menegang Hun" Luhan terkejut karena penis Sehun bangun sehingga tidak sadar memanggil nama kesayangan suaminya

"Biasa saja lagian kau sudah pernah memainkannya, jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan" Sehun menjawab santai sedangkan Luhan was - was takut Sehun memperkosanya sekarang juga

"Sudah, mana kontraknya" Luhan malas berdebat hingga bertanya mengenai kontrak

"Sabar sayang"

Drtt.. Drtt..

"Sebentar, aku angkat dulu"

"Hallo" Sehun menyapa datar

"Pak, ada Miss Oku Manami ingin menjumpai anda" seketaris Sehun membeitahu pada atasannya bahwa ada tamu dari Jepang

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk" Sehun kemudian mematikan telepon dan menjauhkan kursinya sedikit hingga ada rongga untuk memasukkan Luhan kebawah kolong mejanya

"Kau disana saja sebentar sayang" Sehun mengangkat Luhan kemudian menyuruhnya untuk berjongkok tepat di bawah mejanya yang berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangannya

"Kau gila" Luhan membrontak namun Sehun lebih kuat

"Ada tamu, kau diam saja" Sehun menggoyangkan pahanya untuk mendiamkan Luhan, sedangkan Luhan mendengus tidak percaya dia akan berada diantara selangkangan suaminya

"Pagi Mr Sehun" Oku Manami sebagai tamu dan direktur dari perusahaanya di Jepang mengunjungi Mr Sehun untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja sama

"Pagi Miss Manami" Sehun menjabat tangan Oku Manami dengan lembut sambil tersenyum

" _Dasar brengsek_ " Luhan memaki dalam hati

Sehun menjelaskan mengenai isi kontrak dengan Miss Oku Manami dengan lembut, mereka bercerita panjang lebar hingga Luhan jengkel dengan posisi sempitnya. Luhan memiliki ide agar dia bisa keluar dan itu akan menyiksa Sehun.

Luhan membuka celana Sehun dengan pelan, Sehun yang merasakan ada yang membuka celananya langsung menendang Luhan dengan kakinya agar tidak nekat jadi orang. Luhan sudah berhasil membuka celana Sehun hingga dia disuguhkan dengan celana dalam Sehun yang super ketat. Luhan membelai lembut penis Sehun hingga membuat konsentrasi Sehun ketika menjelaskan kontrak dengan Miss Oku terpecah.

"Anda kenapa" Oku yang menyadari Sehun kehilangan konsentrasi dan tiba - tiba keringat dingin sedangkan Luhan yang sudah membuka celana dalam Sehun langsung membelai lembut penis suaminya agar tersiksa

"Anda langsung saja menandatangani kontraknya, saya sedang tidak enak badan" Sehun menyuruh Miss Oku untuk langsung paraf saja sedangkan Miss Oku yang ingi berlama - lama dengan ceo ganteng tersebut harus mengakhiri pertemuan mereka karena pangeran tampannya sedang sakit

"Terima kasih, maaf saya tidak bisa mengantar anda" Sehun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk keluar

"Ya" Miss Oku keluar dari ruangan tersebut karena dia tidak mau pangeran tampannya jatuh sakit lebih parah

BLAM

"Puas Lu" setelah pintu tertutup Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang masih asyik mengelus penisnya sedangkan Luhan yang sudah bisa keluar dari tempat yang sempit langsung menampar pelir Sehun dengan kuat

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan karena pelirnya yang besar ditampar Luhan

"Kau gila, itu bisa rusak Lu" Sehun sungguh kesakitan ketika pelirnya ditampar Luhan

"Biarin saja, kau tidak mau punya anak. Jadi itu cocok kau bisa main dengan wanita manapun tanpa takut hamil" Luhan mendorong kursi Sehun dan keluar dari kolong sempit tersebut

"Mana kontraknya, aku mau balik ke Kim Corporation" Luhan duduk di kursi awal dan meminta kontrak tersebut

"Aku tidak mau memberikannya sebelum kau menyembuhkan penisku yang kau sakiti" Sehun mengancam dengan menggunakan kontrak tersebut

"Jangan gila Hun" Luhan tidak terima disuruh menyembuhkan penis Sehun

"Baiklah, silahkan kau pulang karena kontrak tidak akan di tanda tangani jika kau tidak mau menyembuhkan penisku tapi jangan salahkan aku jika ceomu marah padamu" Sehun tersenyum licik

"Ya, aku akan mematuhimu" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan membelai sayang penis Sehun terpaksa

"Shh... Jangan menggodaku Lu" Sehun makin terangsang akibat tangan tangan nakal Luhan membelai penisnya

"Aku bukan menggodamu, aku menyembuhkan bola kembarmu" Luhan mengabaikan wajah tersiksa suaminya sementara tangannya meraba bola kembar suaminya dan mengusutnya dengan lembut

"AH... AKU TIDAK TAHAN LU" Sehun menjerit frustasi karena terlalu nikmat sedangkan Luhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu kemudian menghandjob penis suaminya dengan cepat

"ARGH... LEBIH CEPAT LU" Sehun kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya Sehu terpesona dengan kemampuan Luhan memanjakan penisnya

"ARGH... COME ON LU"

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR LU" Sehun tidak menyangka dirinya akan keluar hanya dengan waktu lima menit, sedangkan Luhan melepas tangannya dari penis Sehun sedangkan sang pemilik penis sungguh tersiksa karena dia sudah mau orgasme namun gagal

"Kenapa berhenti, aku sudah mau klimaks" Sehun marah pada Luhan yang menggagalkan klimaksnya

"Aku mau kau memberikan kontrak tersebut kemudian kita menandatanganinya setelah kontrak selesai maka penismu akan ku beri kenikmatan. Aku tidak akan kabur" Luhan memberikan penawaran terbaik dan berjanji tidak akan kabur setelah mendapatkan kontrak tersebut

"Kau menggagalkan klimaksku karena kontrak itu?" Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan

"Iya, kau tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku takut kau nekat jadi orang" Luhan menjelaskan maksud dari perbuatannya

"Baiklah" Sehun berjalan membuka lacinya dan mengambil kontrak tersebut sambil berdiri dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang masih menggantung dalam kondisi bangun. Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan memfoto keadaan sexy Sehun yang sedang setengah telanjang kemudian menyimpan handphonenya tanpa sepengatahuan Sehun

"Ini" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan membacakan isi kontrak tersebut secara detail, sedangkan Luhan fokus mendengarkan kemudia setuju dengan isi kontrak tersebut

"Silahkan paraf" Sehun sudah memaraf kontrak tersebut lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan untuk menandatanganinya juga

"Ok, kontrak selesai sekarang giliranmu" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan meremas penis Sehun dengan lembut

"Bagus.. kau harus menepati janjimu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan susah karena sentuhan Luhan pada kulit penisnya

"Iya, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang berani mencetak anak namun tidak bertanggung jawab pada sang anak" Luhan menyindir keras suaminya sedangkan yang di sindir hanya diam saja, dia tidak mau klimaksnya gagal karena Sehan

"AH... MORE LU" Luhan membawa penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya dan memutar penis tersebut dengan lidahnya

"AH... KAU SEMAKIN HEBAT LU.. ARGH..." Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa kemampuan istrinya bertambah dalam memanjakan penis

"ARGH..." Sehun merasakan gigi Luhan mengenai lubang kencingnya dan itu memberikan sensasi nikmat sekaligus ngilu

"AH..." Sehun tidak mampu mengatakan hal lain selain mendesah, Luhan mulai menggigit mesra penis Sehun hingga membuat Sehun kenikmatan dan kesakitan di saat bersamaan

"OUH... AKU MAU KELUAR LU" Sehun sungguh tidak mampu menerima rangsangan yang diberikan istrinya hingga dia orgasme lebih cepat dari biasanya sedangkan Luhan bersiap – siap menampung sperma Sehun

"ARGH..." Sehun orgasme dan Luhan menelan semua sperma Sehun dengan cepat kemudian dirinya membersihkan diri untuk pulang ke kantornya

"Sisanya kau urus sendiri, dan juga itu adalah service terakhir dariku" Luhan mengambil berkas kontrak tersebut lalu mendekati pintu kemudian berbalik badan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun

"Jangan mendekat, apa kau tidak malu dengan kondisi penismu yang masih bangun dan dalam keadaan telanjang?" Luhan menyindir Sehun ketika tahu bahwa suaminya akan menghentikan langkahnya. Namun perkiraan Sehun salah, bukan Luhan yang takut namun dirinya karena semua orang akan melihat penisnya

"Dasar licik" Sehun mengejek Luhan karena sudah berubah dari rusa cantik menjadi wanita licik

"Kalau aku licik, berarti kau manusia biadab. Kau seharusnya ngaca, jangan cuma hanya mengejek orang saja. Kau kira kau sudah sempurna karena tampan? Kau harus ingat bukan ketampanan menjadi daya tarik seseorang, namun hatinya yang mampu memberikan ketenangan. Aku pergi" Luhan membalas sarkas hinaan Sehun namun dia ingin Sehun berubah dengan sendirinya bukan karena sindirannya

BLAM

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

TOK TOK TOK

"Kenapa lama Lu" sang ceo langsung melihat siapa pengetuk pintu ruangannya kemudian Hoya heran dengan Luhan yang lama kembali ke kantor, padahal jika dipikir menandatangani kontrak hanya setengah jam saja

"Maaf pak, tadi Mr Sehun mengajak saya untuk berbicara singkat" Luhan menjawab dengan tenang sambil menyerahkan kontrak tersebut pada sang ceo

"Oh, itu bagus sehingga kerja sama perusahaan kita dengan Oh Corporation akan semakin bagus" Hoya bangga dengan Luhan yang mampu menarik perhatian Mr Sehun

"Iya pak" Luhan sebenarnya malas bertemu dengan Sehun namun untuk kerja sama perusahaan dia terpaksa bertemu dengan suaminya

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu pak" Luhan pamit pada bosnya sedangkan Hoya memberikan izin sambil menganggukkan kepala

..

..

..

Drtt... Drtt...

"Hallo" Luhan sebenarnya malas mengangkat telephone dari Sehun namun jika yang akan dibicarakan Sehun tentang kerjaan maka Luhan harus terpaksa mengangkatnya

"Hai sayang" Sehun tersenyum karena Luhan mengangkat telephonenya, sekarang adalah waktu istirahat sehingga dia ingin menggangu Luhannya

"Ada apa? Jika penting cepat katakan jika tidak penting aku tutup telephonenya" Luhan malas berbicara dengan Sehun jika hanya ingin menggodanya

"Hahaha... Kau sabar sayang, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau selamanya jadi milikku" Sehun ketawa mengerikan karena dia sungguh tidak suka dengan sifat Luhan yang menjadi kasar

"Dalam mimpimu" Luhan malas berdebat dengan Sehun, jika dipikir Sehun adalah orang yang ambisius sehingga dia juga takut dengan ancaman Sehun termasuk seperti kemarin yang dilakukannnya pada Sehan

"Kita lihat saja, apalagi Sehan akan menjadi korbanku untuk kedua kalinya" Sehun menggunakan trik lamanya untuk menarik perhatian Luhan

"Jangan, jangan pernah kau mendekati Sehan. Ku mohon padamu untuk tidak menyerangku dengan menggunakan Sehan" Luhan menangis karena Sehun akan menggunakan Sehan sebagai umpan

"Oh, aku rasa aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyakiti Sehan" Sehun senang karena Luhan masuk kedalam perangkapnya

"Apa maumu hah?" Luhan sungguh tidak suka Sehun menggunakan Sehan sebagai umpan

"Aku mau kau tetap menjadi pendampingku"

"Coba kau pikirkan untuk apa kau bersamaku jika kau tidak mencintaiku" Luhan mengatakannya sambil terisak, cobaan apa lagi yang akan dialaminya

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu Lu" Sehun tidak terima ketika dikatakan dirinya tidak mencintai istrinya

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau masih berani main dibelakangku Hah? Kau kira aku boneka yang bisa diperlakukan sesuka hatimu" Luhan masih mencintai Sehun namun luka yang diterima lebih dalam dari yang dibayangkan semua orang

"Aku... Aku hanya memberikan service pada fansku" Sehun mengelak dari tudingan Luhan

"Kau lebih mementingkan mereka daripada kami? Dan untuk kasus Sehan kurasa dia korban kekerasan dari appanya sendiri"

"Untuk kasus Sehan seperti yang aku bilang, aku tidak suka memiliki anak yang manja"

"Sudah ku bilang untuk keberapa kali, Sehan adalah tiruanmu. Kau lebih manja dari bayi manapun tetapi aku tidak pernah mempersalahkannya sedangkan kau dibutakan cemburu dengan anak sendiri"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sampah tetaplah sampah" Sehun menghina Sehan untuk kesekian kalinya didepan Luhan sang eomma

"Kau yang sampah, Sehan itu anak kita dan dia terbentuk dari spermamu dasar bajingan" Luhan marah ketika seseorang menghina anaknya

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa spermaku, apa kau menyukainya? Aku bisa memberikan gratis" Sehun menggoda Luhan untuk menghindari emosi istrinya

"Dulu. Sekarang spermamu kurasa tidak ada artinya bagiku bahkan penismu saja ingin kugunting lalu memberikannya pada anjing jalanan" Luhan menjawab sinis godaan Sehun

"Aku tidak yakin kau ingin menyiksa penisku, dan bagaimanapun kau adalah milikku" Sehun menutup telephone sedangkan Luhan membanting kasar handphonenya karena dia sungguh jijik dengan suaminya yang terlalu keras kepala

"DASAR GILA" Luhan mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya

..

..

..

"Sehan ayo makan nak" Eomma Luhan sedang membujuk cucunya untuk makan malam sedangkan Sehan menolak untuk makan karena dia ingin bersama sang eomma

"Aniya meoni, Sehan maunya sama eomma.. Hiks..." Sehan menangis karena dia rindu dengan eommanya

CLECK

"Eomma" Sehan melihat kearah pintu kemudian dia berlari kearah sang eomma sambil menangis

"Eh? Sehan kenapa menangis sayang" Luhan menatap eommanya sedangkan sang eomma hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Sehan rindu eomma" Sehan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher sang eomma

"Aigoo... Sehan kan sudah dengan eomma, jadi berhenti menangis ya. Sehan laki - laki dan laki - laki tidak boleh menangis" Luhan membujuk anaknya untuk berhenti menangis

"Eomma..." Sehan sudah berhenti menangis namun masih sesegukan dan memanggil Luhan

"Apa sayang?" Luhan sungguh gemas dengan wajah Sehan yang terlalu imut dan tampan disaat bersamaan, dan hal itu membuatnya jadi teringat dengan Sehun namun Luhan menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan Sehun dari pikirannya

"Eomma kenapa geleng kepala?" Sehan bertanya peduli pada eommanya namun eommanya hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya

"Eomma tidak habis pikir kenapa anak eomma sungguh imut ketika menangis" Luhan mencubit pipi sang anak

"Eomma...~" Sehan merengek manja karena sang eomma menggodanya

"Sudah, ayo makan Sehan. Sini eomma suapi" Luhan mengambil makanan Sehan diatas meja lalu menyuapi sang anak sedangkan eomma Luhan hanya melihat interaksi sang anak dengan cucunya

" _Kuharap kalian bisa hidup tanpa Sehun_ " Eomma Luhan tidak ingin anaknya dan cucunya jatuh kedalam dunia gelap Sehun

Mereka makan malam dengan penuh canda tawa, Sehan bercerita dengan lancar mengenai sekolahnya dan teman - teman baik yang dimilikinya disekolah. Ketika selesai makan malan, Luhan sedang mencuci piring sedangkan sang anak membantu eommanya dengan mengangkat piring kotor dari meja makan ke dapur.

"Ini eomma" Sehan menyerahkan piring kotor untuk eommanya

"Terima kasih sayang" Luhan mengambil piring kemudian mencium bibir anaknya singkat

"Eomma kerja, jangan mencium Sehan saja" Sehan merajuk karena eommanya suka sekali mencium bibirnya

"Hahaha... Baik sayang" Luhan menurut saja pada keinginan anaknya jika tidak bisa dipastikan Sehan akan merajuk terus menerus padanya

Sehan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk bersama halmeoni untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya. Sehan sesekali ketawa melihat tingkah konyol Tom and Jerry sedangkan Luha dari arah dapur bisa mendengar tawa sang anak membuatnya sangat bahagia. Untuk bahagia itu gampang, namun tergantung orangnya saja yang menyadarinya atau tidak.

..

..

..

"HOAM..." Sehan menguap karena dia sungguh lelah hari ini, ditambah menangis sehingga membuatnya cepat lelah

"Sehan mengantuk?" Luhan yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring langsung bertanya pada sang anak

"Iya eomma" Sehan mengganguk lucu sehingga membuat Luhan ingin mencubit pipi anaknya namun diurungkan karena anaknya bisa - bisa ngambek lama padanya

"Baiklah, ayo" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehan hingga menuju kamar anaknya.

Luhan menidurkan Sehan dengan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur, ketika sang anak tidur Luhan menatap sendu sang anak.

"Eomma harap kau tidak bertemu appa, dia sudah berbeda nak"

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah" Luhan mencium kening sang anak kemudian keluar dari kamar Sehan dengan hati - hati

..

..

..

CLECK

"Hai Lu" seseorang masuk keruangan Luhan tanpa sopan dengan mengetuk pintu sedangkan Luhan terkejut dengan suara yang menyapanya

"Kau ngapain kesini" Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan mendatangi kantornya langsung

"Aku hanya berkunjung" Sehun dengan tidak sopan duduk di kursi sebrang Luhan, sedangkan Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya yang sesuka hati masuk keruangan orang

"Jika kau tidak memiliki silahkan keluar"

"Tenang sayang, aku hanya membahas mengenai kontrak kerja sama" Sehun kemudian menjelaskan secara detail kontrak kerja sama mereka karena kemarin dia hanya menjelaskan setengahnya

..

..

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti" Luhan sudah mengerti isi kontrak tersebut secara keseluruhan

"Bagus, dan minggu depan kita akan ke Jeju untuk melihat proyek tersebut" Sehun menunjukkan smirknya sedangkan Luhan terkejut karena akan bersama suaminya ditempat yang sama

"APA?" Luhan tanpa sadar berteriak, untung saja ruangannya kedap suara sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Aku tahu kau senang, namun tidak usah berteriak seperti itu sayang" Sehun mencoba untuk meraih dagu sang istri

"Jauhkan tanganmu, jangan menyentuhku" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak menyentuhnya

"Kau masih kasar seperti biasanya" Sehun menyindir Luhan karena istrinya sudah berubah

"Kau juga masih gila seperti biasa, menginginkanku pulang namun Sehan tidak" Luhan menyerang balik sindiran suaminya

"Jangan kau bawa nama Sehan, itu membuatku semakin muak" Sehun mendecih karena Luhan masih membawa nama sang anak dalam kehidupan mereka

"Dia anakmu, aku terlalu kecewa padamu. Jika kita kembali bersama tanpa Sehan dan kita melakukan sex untuk kesekian kalinya terus aku harus berakhir hamil anak darimu. Apakah kau ingin membuangnya juga? Jika kita hanya melakukannya tanpa menginginkan anak maka aku tidak sanggup hidup denganmu"

"Lu, kumohon hanya ada kita berdua saja. Kau bisa meminum pil anti hamil" Sehun memohon kepada Luhan agar mereka hidup damai tanpa anak

"Aku tidak bisa, silahkan cari wanita lain" Luhan beranjak dari ruangannya dan keluar untuk mencari udara segar sedangkan Sehun beranjak dari ruangan istrinya sambil membanting pintu

..

..

..

Sehun pada malam harinya kesulitan tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Luhan " _Dia anakmu, aku terlalu kecewa padamu. Jika kita kembali bersama tanpa Sehan dan kita melakukan sex untuk kesekian kalinya terus aku harus berakhir hamil anak darimu. Apakah kau ingin membuangnya juga? Jika kita hanya melakukannya tanpa menginginkan anak maka aku tidak sanggup hidup denganmu_ "

"ARGH... SIALAN KAU LU" Sehun mengumpat karena perkatan istrinya benar – benar membuatnya terus terbayang

Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil botol kecil didalam lemari dan membukanya dengan buru – buru untuk mengambil dua pil obat tidur dan menelannya dengan cepat.

Sehun merasa dirinya sudah mengantuk dan berjalan kearah ranjang sambil merebahkan badannya bersiap untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

Sehun merasa asing dengan temapt yang dikujunginya, taman kota yang penuh dengan orang tua yang sedang menemani anaknya bermain. Sehun belum pernah ketempat ini apalgai membawa anaknya ketempat indah ini.

Sehun berjalan hingga matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang wajahnya menyerupai dirinya sedang bermain di seluncuran dekat air mancur taman tersebut. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati anak tersebut untuk melihatnya dari jarak dekat.

Anak kecil tersebut melihat bayangan hitam tinggi besar menghalaginya untuk bermain disiang hari, kemudian anak kecil tersebut mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mendekatinya.

"Se... Sehan" Sehun terkejut karena yang dilihatnya adalah anaknya sendiri, apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi. Sehun saja tidak pernah menyebut anaknya dengan namanya

"Ahjussi siapa? Kenapa kenal dengan Sehan?" Sehan merasa asing dengan orang yang memanggilnya namun mencob bertanya dengan berani

"Sehan, aku appamu" Sehun meyakinkan Sehan sambil berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan anaknya

"Bukan, Appa Sehan mungkin sudah meninggal karena dia tidak menyukai keberadaan Sehan" Sehan menjawab polos pertanyaan appa kandungnya

"Sehan, aku appamu" Sehun menggucang tubuh Sehan dengan kuat sehingga membuat Sehan ketakutan dan menangis dengan kencang

"EOMMA... HIKS... EOMMA" Sehan menangis karena seseorang membuatnya ketakutan

"HEI LEPASKAN ANAK ITU, JANGAN KAU SAKITI DIA" seorang pria berteriak marah padanya karena dia mendengar anak itu ketakutan

"Maaf tapi dia anak saya" Sehun mencoba untuk mengendong Sehan namun anaknya membrontak dan memukulnya

"Bukan... dia bukan appa Sehan... Hiks... Ahjussi siapa... kenapa ngaku jadi appa Sehan" Sehan masih setia memukul Sehun sedangkan Sehun hatinya hancur berkeping – keping mendengar penuturan anaknya sendiri

"Sehan..." Luhan berlari kearah Sehun dan mengambil anaknya kemudian menggendongnya untuk memberikan ketenangan

"LUHAN..." Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Luhan istrinya tidak memeluk dirinya

"Anda siapa? Dan kenapa anda menggendong anak saya" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah datar sedangkan Sehun bagai disambar petir karena anaknya dan istrinya tidak mengenalinya

"Lu.. ini aku Sehun"

"Saya tidak mengenal anda tuan" Luhan minta maaf kemudian pergi dari hadapan Sehun dengan buru – buru

"LUHAN" Sehun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan terkejut karena dia tertidur hingga sore harinya

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Hah... ternyata Cuma mimpi" Sehun bersyukur karena hal yang tadi dialamainya Cuma mimpi kemudian Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan mandi

Sehun sudah siap – siap pergi ke kantor namun ketika diruang tamu sekelebat bayangan mun cul didepan matanya dimana ketika Sehan merengek padanya untuk meminta es krim. Sehun teringat betapa kejamnya dirinya pada sang anak dan tidak pernah memanggil anaknya dengan nama panggilannya.

"ARGH..." Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena dia bisa gila mengingat semua tentang anak sialan itu. Kemudian Sehun berjalan dengan cepat agar bayangan tersebut tidak muncul lagi dan membanting pintu apartementnya dengan kuat

..

..

..

"Pagi pak" Sehun disambut oleh seluruh staff Oh Corporation ketika dirinya memasuki lobby utama

"Hm" Sehun menjawab singkat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan arogan hingga menuju ruangannya

"Pak, nanti siang anda jadwal dengan nona Luhan untuk proyek di jeju" sang seketaris memberitahu jadwal bosnya sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh seketarisnya keluar melalui gerakan tangannya

"Hah... Kenapa sulit rasanya untuk berjumpa denganmu Lu" Sehun merasa bukan dirinya untuk saat ini semenjak dia memimpikan Luhan dan Sehan tidak mengenal dirinya bahkan menganggapnya sebagai orang asing

"Bagaimana pun Luhan harus menjadi milikku" Sehun tersenyum licik karena jika Luhan memang tidak mengenalinya seperti di mimpinya maka biarkan Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya

..

..

..

Drtt.. Drtt..

"Sehun, kutunggu kau dibawah. Sekarang adalah jadwal untuk memeriksa proyek tersebut" Luhan malas berbasa basi dengan suaminya, lagian Sehun adalah perayu ulung sehingga membuat Luhan semakin jijik dengan suaminya

"Tidak sopan langsung mengatakan ke hal inti sayang" Sehun mendengus namun memberikan pengertian pada Luhannya

"Terserah, sekarang kau turun" Luhan menutup telephone sedangkan Sehu tersenyum karena Luhan masih bisa diajak kerja sama

Setelah keluar dari ruangannya, Sehun terkejut karena Luhan sama sekali tidak nampak lalu seseorang muncul dari belakangnya dan menarik tangannya secara mendadak "Lu.."

"Ayo cepat, kau membuang waktuku saja" Luhan kesal karena Sehun masih sempat santai sedangkan yang lainnya melihat mereka ada yang cemburu dan ada yang terpesona namun Luhan mengabaikannya

"Sabar sayang" Sehun tetap mengikuti Luhan yang menarik tangannya, jika bukan Luhan sang pelaku maka bisa dipastikan Sehun akan menghajarnya

BLAM

"Kenapa naik satu mobil Lu" Sehun tidak terima jika dirinya disuruh duduk diam disamping Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang akan membawa mobil

"Biar cepat, kau nanti bisa saja memperlambat langkahku" Luhan menatap lurus kedepan sambil menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan Sehun menatap tidak suka

"Begitukah caramu bicara pada suamimu" Luhan diam saja, dia malas menjawab pertanyaan tidak bermutu milik Sehun

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Tadi malam aku bermimpi kau dan Sehan bermain di taman kota lalu aku menghampiri kalian tetapi kalian tidak mengenalku termasuk anak sialan itu yang menangis dan memanggilku ahjussi. Kalau Sehan tidak menganggapku ada aku tidak masalah, tetapi jika itu dirimu maka aku tidak bisa hidup" Sehun menceritakan mimpinya dengan secara singkat

"Mungkin itu karma yang kau terima, dan juga kau bisa hidup selama sebulan lebih dengan baik tanpaku" Luhan menyerang Sehun

"Tidak ada yang namanya karma, dan juga kau tidak akan bisa pergi jauh dariku karena kau milikku" Sehun mengusak sayang rambut Luhan dan turun ke dada Luhan

PLAK

"Sopan kau pada orang lain" Luhan menampar Sehun karena sudah berani melakukan yang tidak – tidak padanya

"Kau masih sah jadi istriku jadi berbuat sopan atau tidak, itu tidak masalah" Sehun menjawab santai sambil menarik tangannya dari dada Luhan

"Bukan berarti aku seperti budakmu yang rela melakukan apapun Sehun" Luhan tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran suaminya

"Well, aku minta maaf padamu" Sehun minta maaf karena dia sudah menyinggung perasaan Luhan yang derajatnya disamakan dengan budak

"Aku tidak butuh" Luhan fokus menyetir dan mereka butuh waktu sekitar dua jam untuk menuju jeju. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam, Luhan tidak mau terlalu banyak bicara pada Sehun yang ujung – ujung akan berkelahi di tempat orang

..

..

..

BLAM

Luhan dan Sehun turun dari mobil lalu menuju lokasi proyek yang akan dibangun di Jeju. Luhan berjalan dibelakang Sehun karenan suaminya lebih tahu lokasi tersebut dibandingkan dengan dirinya sehingga sekarang dia membutuhkan bantuan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau dibelakang, kau kira kau bosnya" Sehun berujar sinis karena Luhan berjalan dibelakangnya

"Bukan, aku hanya tidak tahu lokasi ini" Luhan menjawab sambil berjalan agak cepat agar sejajar dengan Sehun

"Siang tuan Sehun dan nona Luhan" sang arsitek yang hasil rancangannya digunakan untuk proyek ini meyapa Sehun

"Siang" Sehun membalas singkat sedangkan Luhan tersenyum singkat

"Siang ahjussi" Luhan menyapa ramah arsitek tersebut

"Proyek yang dikerjakan sudah selesai setengahnya, dan sisanya akan selesai dalam seminggu lagi" sang arsitek yang diketahui bernama Minhyuk tersebut menjelaskan keseluruhan proyek yang sedang dikerjakan

"Bagus, aku harap proyek ini cepat selesai agar bisa digunakan" Sehun tetaplah angkuh didepan semua orang

"Kerjakan sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian, aku tidak mau proyek ini hancur hanya karena ingin mengejar waktu" Luhan mengatakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan yang dikatakan Sehun

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, selama ini istrinya selalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, Luhan terlihat lebih dewasa dan menjadi pemimpin yang peduli pada segalanya.

"Jika Tuan Sehun dan Nona Luhan ingin beristirahat, silahkan berjalan sekitar dua meter dari tempat ini dan disana ada hotel untuk penginapan" sang arsitek memberikan petunjuk karena dia bisa melihat wajah kelelahan dari Nona Luhan, namun tidak sopan jika tidak mengajak Tuan Sehun

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Luhan tersenyum singkat kemudian dia mengajak Sehun untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju lokasi yang ditunjukkan Minhyuk tadi

..

..

..

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu" sang kasir bertanya ramah pada Sehun, dia memasang wajah menggodanya berharap Sehun si pria tampan terangsang dengan godaannya

"Saya ingin memesan satu kamar yang executive room" Sehun memesan dengan cepat sedangkan Luhan ketakutan karena akan satu kamar dengan Sehun

"Maaf, kami pesan dua kamar executive room" Luhan menyela dan sang kasir memeriksa ruangan yang kosong

"Maaf nona, hanya tinggal satu kamar untuk executive room. Sisanya semua sudah full" Sehun memasang wajah senangnya karena pada akhirnya pilihannya selalu tepat

"Terima saja" Sehun mengambil kunci kamar tersebut setelah registrasi dan pembayaran

Mereka berjalan hingga menuju lantai tiga dengan kamar nomor 1220. Sehun membuka pintunya kemudian mempersilahkan istrinya untuk duluan masuk.

"Aku tidur disofa" Luhan mengalah kali ini agar tidak berdebat dengan Sehun

"Tidak, kasurnya bisa untuk dua orang. Walaupun kita memang berkelahi tetapi cobalah profesional, aku tidak mungkin memperkosamu" Sehun selalu heran dengan tindakan Luhan yang diluar batas

"Nghh... kau saja yang mengatakan tidak akan memperkosaku namun selama ini kau menggunakan Sehan sebagai umpan untuk menjeratku dan menggodaku dengan melakukan sex" Luhan tetap takut dengan suaminya yang akan menerkamnya suatu saat

"Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan menyerangmu" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk bersumpah

"Baguslah, kalau kau pria maka tepati janjimu" Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya karena dia sungguh lelah dengan jadwalnya sebagai manager

"Kau istirahat lahh" Sehun mengambil barangnya dari dalam tas dan Luhan yang hendak tidur terkejut dengan apa yang dipegang Sehun

"Sejak kapan kau minum alkohol?" Luhan sungguh kecewa dengan Sehun yang sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu

"Sejak kau dan Sehan meninggalkan apartement" Sehun meneguknya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Bisakah kau membuangnya, aku tidak mau memiliki suami yang pemabuk" Luhan berang untuk kesekian kalinya pada Sehun, apakah ini caranya untuk menikmati dunia dengan mabuk – mabukan

"Kenapa kau perhatian padaku, kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin kita bercerai" Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan masih peduli padanya, padahal setiap ketemu pasti akan berujung perkelahian diantara mereka

"Kau masih suamiku, aku belum menceraikanmu dan juga aku hanya kecewa dengan caramu memperlakukan Sehan. Jika kau berubah mungkin aku akan kembali padamu"

"..."

"Sehun, kumohon buang semua alkohol itu jika kau masih menghargaiku sebagai istrimu" Luhan menggunakan statusnya untuk menghentikan Sehun merusak tubuhnya lebih dalam sambil menangis sedih dengan keadaan suaminya

"SIAL" Sehun membuang botol alkohol tersebut kedalam keranjang sampah dan mendekati Luhan diranjang serta memeluknya erat

"Maafkan aku sayang" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sudah ketakutan

"Hm" Sehun yang berada didalam pelukan hangat suaminya hanya menganggukan kepala saja

"Sehun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu tetapi kau jangan marah" Luhan mencoba untuk mengambil hati Sehun dengan cara lembut

"Apa sayang?" Sehun menjawab sambil tangannya mengusap sayang rambut istrinya yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi istrinya seperti dulu

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti semula dan dimana Sehan sebagai kebahagian kita"

"Maaf kalau tentang Sehan aku masih belum bisa menerimanya"

"Aku mengerti, namun coba lah kau terima dian sebagai anakmu. Kau tahu dia sungguh mirip denganmu mulai dari alis, mata, hidung, bibir, dagu, kulit putih, tinggi, manjanya, dan terakhir pastinya dia akan memiliki penis yang panjang sepertimu" Luhan mengatakannya sambil memegang tubuh Sehun dan terakhir meremas penis suaminya

"Lu.. jangan menggodaku, aku tidak bisa menahan hormonku" Sehun menahan hormonnya karena perjanjiannya dengan Luhan tadi

"Seandainya kau tidak membuat perjanjian tadi, aku juga akan tidak akan menyerahkan diriku padamu. Aku takut hamil untuk kedua kalinya, dan setelah dia lahir appanya tidak mengharapkannya padahal melahirkan begitu sakit dan itu adalah taruhan nyawa"

"..."

"Coba kita tukar posisi, aku hanya memberikan spermaku untukmu dan kau yang melahirkan. Apakah kau sanggup anak yang kau kandung selama sembilan bulan dan anak yang kau pertaruhkan nyawanya dengan nyawamu sendiri disakiti oleh orang lain. Apa kau tega melihatnya" Luhan menyerang Sehun dengan cara yang baik

"Aku tidak tega Lu" Sehun sebenarnya berhati emas namun kecemburuannya mebutakan segalanya

"Cobalah kau mengerti diriku, aku sakit melihat anakku sakit. Jika anakku sakit, aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar sakitnya pindah padaku saja"

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun merasa dia bersalah karena sudah membuat istrinya menangis hebat malam ini

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, kau minta maaf pada Sehan"

"Hm"

Kemudian mereka tertidur berdua dengan posisi saling berpelukan, Luhan sudah mencoba membuka hatinya untuk kedua kalinya dan berharap Sehun berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

..

..

..

Pagi harinya disibukkan untuk mengecek secara lebih rinci mengenai lokasi proyek yang sedang dibangun. Setelah Sehun bersiap – siap dan memainkan handphonenya menunggu Luhan yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ayo Lu" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk bergegas menuju lokasi proyek namun ketika mereka setangah jalan dari hotel dengan jalan kaki, hujan turun dengan derasnya hingga membuat Sehun dan Luhan berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh

"Kau baik – baik saja Lu" Sehun khawatir dengan istrinya yang tidak tahan cuaca dingin sehingga Sehun memberikan jaketnya pada Luhan

"Pakailah, kau pasti kedinginan Lu" Sehun masih perhatian padanya, Luhan menyukai cara Sehun memperlakukannya layaknya majikan

"Terima kasih Hun" Luhan terseyum lembut dan dia masih menyukai cara lembut Sehun memperlakukannya

Mereka menungguh sepuluh menit hingga hujan reda, namun mereka tidak mungkin ke proyek dengan kondisi basah sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan bersih - bersih.

"Sehun, ayo" Luhan yang baru siap mengeringkan rambutnya untuk kedua kalinya langsung menyuruh Sehun untuk beranjak

"Hm" Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju lokasi proyek dan mereka menemukan semua pekerja dengan kondisi basah, Sehun naik pitam karenanya

"Kenapa kalian tidak berhenti bekerja ketika hujan, kalian tahu karena hujan kalian bisa sakit" Sehun tidak terima alasan untuk besoknya jika mereka tidak bekerja karena alasan sakit kena hujan

"Maaf pak, kami harus menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat karena sesuai dengan permintaan anda" salah satu pekerja bangunan tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan tidak sopannya

"Sabar Sehun, kau sabar lah melihat mereka" Luhan menasehati Sehun yang hendak memaki orang yang berani menjual namanya dengan cara yang tidak baik

"Lain kali kalian pakai otak, kalau kalian sakit besoknya bisa lebih parah kalian tidak bekerja" Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan cara pemikiran mereka

"Lu, ayo kembali" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan karena kesal dengan pekerja bangunan yang tidak memiliki sopan santun tersebut

Setelah didalam kamar hotel Sehun memasang wakah kesalnya mengingat yang tadi, sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk menasehati Sehun.

"Sudahlah Hun, mereka memang sulit diatur" Luhan mengusap sayang punggung Sehun yang saat ini masih berstatus suaminya

"Aku tidak suka saja dengan cara mereka bekerja Lu" Sehun berbicara lembut namun masih terkesan dingin

"Biarkan saja mereka mengurus diri sendiri Hun, kau lebih baik istirahat saja" Luhan menidurkan badan Sehun dan menaikkan selimutnya namun tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol penis suaminya yang masih tidur

"Shh..." Sehun mendesah sedangkan Luhan terkejut dengan suara yang dikeluarkan Sehun

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan memasang wajah herannya

"Kau menyenggolnya Lu" Sehun hanya memberikan arahan singkat, namun Luhan mengerti arti dari maksud Sehun

"Oh, aku minta maaf" Luhan grogi karena dia sudah memancing serigala untuk keluar dari kandang

"Ya, aku sudah janji dan itu harus ditepati" Sehun mencoba untuk merilekskan badannya agar tidak berpikir aneh - aneh dan berujung menyerang Luhan

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

* * *

"Luhan.." Sehun mencari Luhan kemana - mana namun nihil kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan yang sudah segar sehabis mandi

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut karena posisinya dengan Sehun sungguh berdekatan

"Aku mencarimu daritadi, ayo kita sarapan aku sudah lapar" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sedangkan yang ditarik hanya diam ditempat

"Kau mandi dulu baru kita sarapan, aku malu berdekatan dengan orang bau" Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memegang tangannya

"Lu, jangan salah. Walaupun aku bau pasti banyak yang akan mendekat pada orang setampanku walaupun aku belum mandi" Sehun bangga dengan ketampanannya

"Aku tidak" Luhan masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengeringkan rambutnya sedangkan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu karena kesal dengan jawaban Luhan

..

..

..

"Sudahlah Hun, jangan merajuk kau bukan anak kecil lagi" Luhan mencoba untuk meredakan kekesalan Sehun

"..." Sehun diam saja, dia malas menjawab istrinya karena kesal dengan kelakuan Luhan tadi pagi

"Yasudah, aku sarapan sendiri saja" Luhan beranjak dari kasur dan berniat untuk sarapan sendiri di restoran yang tersedia didalam hotel tersebut, namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik tanganya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam hati

"Apa?" Luhan pura - pura jutek karena kesal dengan sikap kekanakan Sehun

"Ayo sarapan, aku lapar" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga mereka sudah sampai direstoran

"Silahkan duduk" seorang pelayan genit memasang nada menggodanya sambil memberikan menu kepada mereka untuk memancing Sehun, namun yang digoda hanya memasang wajah datar

"Hun, kau pesan apa?" Luhan yang sedang sibuk membolak - balikkan menunya bertanya pada Sehun yang masih diam dan memasang wajah datarnya

"Samakan saja dengan punyamu" Sehun menjawab malas sambil memainkan handphonenya, sedangkan sang pelayan terkejut dengan ekspresi cowok tampan tersebut

"Aku pesan ini dua porsi dan minumnya ini dua gelas" Luhan memilih menunya dan memsannya dua porsi

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu" pelayan tersebut pergi dengan wajah masamnya karena Sehun sebagai cowok tampan tidak melirik kearahnya

"Sehun, jika kau masih ngambek aku menganggap kau menyatakan perang dan kita tidak akan bicara selamanya" Luhan menggunakan trik lamanya untuk membuat Sehun lebih berekspresi sedikit

"Baiklah, aku mengalah" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah dan menjadi Sehun biasanya

"Memang kau harus mengalah padaku" Luhan tersenyum senang karena triknya berhasil

..

..

..

"Lu, hari ini jadwal kita masih ada?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan mengenai jadwal mereka di Jeju

"Tidak ada, hari ini kita akan kembali ke seoul" Luhan mengecek jadwalnya dan tebakannya sudah pas dengan perhitungannya, bahwa hari ini adalah hari kepulangan mereka ke seoul

"Apa tidak bisa kita dua hari lagi disini" Sehun tidak terima karena masa liburannya dengan Luhan hanya berdua harus berakhir

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa Hun. Aku harus menjaga Sehan" Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah sedih, dia juga rindu dengan moment Sehun yang perhatian padanya namun perasaan seorang ibu jauh lebih dalam untuk buah hatinya

"Baiklah kita kembali" Sehun mengalah dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengalah untuk Sehan

..

..

..

"Sehan" Luhan dan Sehun langsung pergi kerumah Luhan karena Sehun tidak tega membiarkan Luhan membawa barangnya yang berat. Saat memasuki rumah, Luhan berteriak memanggil anaknya agar anaknya keluar dari kamar

"EOMMA" Sehan berteriak kencang karena dia sungguh rindu dengan eommanya dan memeluknya erat, sedangkan Sehun terharu melihat kedekatan kedua orang yang dicintainya

"Appa?" Sehan terkejut karena appanya berada dirumah mereka

"Hai" Sehun menyapa anaknya namun dia merasa janggal memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan nak

"Sehan, eomma bawa banyak hadiah untuk Sehan" Luhan mengeluarkan semua hadiah yang baru saja dibelinya untuk Sehan

"Woah, terima kasih eomma" Sehan terkejut dengan banyaknya hadiah yang diberikan eommanya, dan memberikan kecupan terima kasih pada eommanya

"Sama - sama sayang" Luhan membalas pelukan anaknya yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dirasakannya

"Sehun, kau mau tidur disini?" Luhan mencoba mengusulkan ide tersebut manatahu Sehun dan anaknya bisa berdamai dengan sendirinya

"Mungkin lain kali, sebaiknya aku pulang. Bye" Sehun pamit pada Luhan dan langsung memasuki mobil yang sudah dibawakan oleh seketarisnya kerumah Luhan

" _Kuharap kau bisa berubah dengan adanya Sehan_ " Luhan menatap sendu kepergian suaminya yang masih belum bisa bersama Sehan

"Eomma, Sehan mengantuk" Sehan memang sudah mengantuk daritadi, namun karena halmeoni mengatakan bahwa eommanya akan pulang sebentar lagi sehingga gal itu membuat Sehan berniat untuk menunggu eommanya

"Baiklah, kita tidur nak" Luhan menutup semua pintu utama lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil menggendong Sehan, untuk malam ini biarkan Luhan memeluk anaknya

..

..

..

"Sehan, ayo pulang nak" Sehun mendekati anaknya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama kerumah mereka

"Appa?" Sehan terkejut dengan kedatangan appanya

"Nak, ayo pulang" Sehun menggandeng tangan Sehan hingga mereka masuk kedalam mobil mewah miliknya

"Appa, kita mau kemana" Sehan bertanya karena jalan yang mereka tempuh adalah jalan yang berbeda dari biasa eomma bawa

"Kita kembali kerumah kita" Sehun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terkejut dengan jalan yang memang berbeda mereka lewati seperti biasa

"Hm" Sehan mengangguk saja dan tertidur, dia sungguh kelelahan karena menunggu eommanya pulang dari Jeju

Setelah mobil mereka sampai dirumah yang ditempati Sehun seorang diri, pria tampan tersebut menggendong anaknya hingga sampai didalam kamar kemudian mereka berdua tiduran bersebelahan.

Sehun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphone lalu menelpon Luhan untuk memberitahu tentang Sehan "Hallo Lu"

"Apa Hun?" Luhan membalas ramah

"Sehan berada dirumah kita yang lama"

"Apa?" Luhan terkejut, jika memang Sehun berniat berbaikan dengan Sehan tetapi bukan seperti ini caranya

"Kau datanglah, aku ingin kita bertiga berbicara layaknya keluarga"

"Baiklah" Luhan mematikan sambungan kemudian berlari terburu - buru untuk mendatangi rumahnya yang lama sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Sehun

..

..

..

"Sehun" Luhan memasuki rumah dengan mudah karena dia memiliki kunci duplikat dan kemudian mencari keseluruh ruangan namun nihil dan terakhir dia mencari dikamar mereka yang sudah lama tidak ditempati

CLECK

"Hai Lu" Sehun meyapa Luhan namun tangannya sudah memgang pisau dan mengarahkannya keleher anaknya, sedangkan Sehan menangis ketakutan

"Sehun, kau gila. Lepaskan Sehan" Luhan mencoba mendekat namun Sehun mengancamnya dengan menekankan pisaunya tepat dileher Sehan

"Eomma hiks..." Sehan ketakutan karena pisau yang dipegang appanya sungguh menekan lehernya

"Sehun, kumohon jangan kau sakiti Sehan hiks" Luhan ketakutan melihat anaknya yang menangis didalam pelukan suaminya

"Jika kau tidak mau Sehan celaka, maka kau harus mengikuti perintahku" Sehun tersenyum karena rencana untuk kali ini berhasil

"Baiklah, tapi untuk sekarang kumohon kau lepaskan pisaumu dari leher Sehan" Luhan tidak tahan melihat anaknya menangis ketakutan karena pisau yang dipegang appanya

"Eomma Hiks..." Sehan ketakutan dan memanggil nama eommanya dalam tangisannya

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan pisau ini sebelum kau memaraf kontrak tersebutg" Sehun mengarahkan matanya kemeja nakas yang sudah ada kertas dan pulpen

"Kontrak apa maksudmu?" Luhan bingung dengan kontrak yang dikatakan Sehun

"Kontrak perjanjian agar kau tidak lari dari yang sudah kita sepakati" Sehun tersenyum licik

"Baik, aku akan mengisinya" Luhan mengisinya dengan terburu – buru, yang dia takutkan adalah kondisi Sehan untuk saat ini

DUAR

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan mendobraknya karena dia khwatir dengan kondisi menantu dan cucunya.

"Appa" Sehun terkejut dengan kedatangan appanya beserta eommanya

"Sehun, kau gila menyiksa anakmu sendiri" Appa Sehun mendekati sang anak dan membuang pisau yang dipegang sang anak lalu membawa cucunya lepas dari tangan bejat anaknya

"Jika kau tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka, maka kau selamanya tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka" Appa Sehun membawa menantunya dan cucunya untuk keluar dari apartement tersebut

"Dan satu lagi, kami semua bukan lagi keluargamu jadi jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu didepan kami lagi. Kami kecewa memiliki anak sepertimu Sehun" Appa Sehun kecewa dengan anaknya, jika hanya menampar dan memukulnya seperti sebelumnya itu tidak akan memberikan efek apa – apa pada anaknya, dia ingin anaknya sadar sendiri tanpa bantuan dan siksaan darinya

BLAM

"Appa terima kasih appa" Luhan menangis hebat dalam pelukan mertuanya karena dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Sehan menangis hebat dalam tangan Sehun

"Eomma" Sehan ingin memeluk eommanya agar sang eomma berhenti menangis satt itu juga

"Sehan sini nak" Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan Sehan berlari secepat kilat hingga berada dalam pelukan hangat sang eomma

"Eomma jangan menangis, nanti eomma jadi jelek kalau menangis" Sehan yang polos mengatakannya dengan wajah imutnya hingga membuat semua orang gemas dengannya

"Iya sayang" Luhan mencium bibir anaknya dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dia tidak ingin anaknya kecewa dengan dirinya

"Ayo pulang" Appa Sehun mengajak menantunya untuk pulang dan berniat mengantar menantunya hingga sampai dirumah orang tuanya

Di dalam perjalan, Sehan adalah juru bicara dan banyak bercerita tentang guru sekolahnya yang mengajarkan padanya untuk berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi anak yang mandiri untuk kedua orang tuanya.

" _Sehun, kau adalah manusia terbodoh yang pernah kukenal. Sehan begitu baik dan lucu kenapa kau tega menyakiti anak sepolos dirinya, Appa kecewa dengan dirimu yang tidak berubah dan egois_ " Appa Sehun tidak percaya pada anaknya yang bisa – bisanya menyakiti anaknya sendiri yang baik dan maish polos

..

..

..

Setelah sampai dirumah orang tua menantunya, Luhan dan Sehan beranjak turun dai mobil tersebut namun Sehan mengingat satu hal.

"Haraboji dan Halmeoni tidak turun untuk mampir kerumah Sehan?" Sehan bertanya dengan polosnya hingga membuat kedua orang tua Sehun ingin mencubit cucunya yang menggemaskan itu

"Mungkin lain kali sayang" sang halmeoni menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut namun Sehan memasang wajah sedihnya karena dia tidak akan bisa berlama – lamaan dengan halmeoni dan harabojinya

"Baiklah, Halmeoni akan bemain kerumah Sehan sekarang" Eomma Sehun sungguh tidak tega pada cucunya, sehingga menuruti keinginan sang cucu sedangkan suaminya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya

"Yeah" Sehan berteriak senang karena Halmeoni dan Haaboji akan bermain kerumahnya walaupun sebentar sedangkan Luhan tersenyum kikuk karena malu juga dengan permintaan anaknya

"Baiklah" Appa Sehun pun turun dari mobil dan menggendong Sehan hingga mereka sampai dirumah Luhan yang sederhana namun nyaman

"Maaf appa rumahku berantakan" Luhan malu karena disaat rumahnya masih berantakan sudah ada orang yang datang kerumah mereka dan apalagi orang tersebut adalah mertuanya

"Eomma dan Appa ingin minum apa?" Luhan bertanya agar menyiapakn minuman yang ingin diminum kedua orang tuanya

"Tidak usah Lu, kami ingin bermain dengan Sehan saja sudah cukup" Eomma Sehun membawa Sehan kedalam pangkuannya dan bermain bersama sang cucu sedangkan Luhan menatap bahagia karena orang tua Sehun masih peduli pada cucunya. Kenapa Sehun bisa berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki hati lembut

"Lu, Appa minta maaf atas kejadian yang diberikan Sehun untukmu dan Sehan" Appa Sehun merasa malu dan gagal mendidik anaknya hingga menjadi orang yang hancur dan hampir membunuh anaknya sendiri

"Tidak apa Appa" Luhan memeluk appa mertuanya dengan hangat dan malam tersebut mereka habiskan dengan bercerita berbagai hal dengan Sehan sebagai peran utama didalam cerita tersebut

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Pagi pak" semua menunduk hormat ketika Sehun sang ceo memasuki halaman utama perusahaan tersebut sedangkan yang disapa hanya menatap lurus dan berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menjawab sapaan karyawannya

BLAM

"Sombong kali jadi orang" seorang staff sungguh tidak suka dengan gaya pemimpin yang baru, sombong dan tidak bisa berkespresi

"Walaupun begitu, dia tetap paling tampan" seorang staff yang merupakan fans berat Sehun tetap memuji Sehun walaupun sang ceo lebih sering memasang wajah datarnya dibandingkan dengan bersahabatnya

..

..

..

"Lu, kau memiliki rapat dengan Oh Corporation nanti siang" Hoya sebagai pemimpian Kim Corporation memberitahu pada manager handalnya untuk melakukan meeting dengan Ceo dari Oh Corporation

"Baik pak" Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun setelah kejadian tersebut namun tuntutan pekerjaan membuat mereka harus sering bertemu dan menjadi kompak dalam hal pekerjaan

"Saya lihat anda tidak bersemangat ketika saya mengatakan akan rapat dengan Sehun sebagai ceo Oh Corporation. Biasanya wanita akan suka jika bertemu dengan pria tampan seperti Sehun" Hoya bingung dengan Luhan yang memasang wajah malas ketika dirinya mengatakan akan rapat dengan Sehun

"Dia sahabat saya ketika kuliah dulu pak, dan juga saya tidak suka dengan sifat sombongnya" Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Hoya ayah angkatnya

"Baiklah, tetapi coba kau usahakan untuk membedakan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan" Hoya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termenung dengan ucapannya

"Aku akan mencoba" Luhan menyemangati dirinya untuk mencoba apayang dikatakan oleh ayah angkatnya sambil membereskan pekerjaannya agar bisa ke Oh Corporation untuk melakukan rapat bersama

..

..

..

"Luhan" Sehun yang baru saja dari ruang appanya terkejut ketika dirinya kembali keruangannya dan menemukan Luhan yang sudah duduk dengan santainya

"Aku ingin membahas kerja sama kita yang di Jeju" Luhan menatap sekilas kemudian mengutarakan tujuannya datang kemari

"Oh, baiklah" Sehun duduk dikursinya dan mereka berdua membahas pekerjaan dengan serius hingga memakan waktu satu jam kemudian Sehun sudah merapikan file yang tadi dibutuhkan dalam membahas kerja sama untuk proyek Jeju

"Lu, bagaimana kita makan siang bersama" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk makan siang dan berharap Luhan menerima ajakannya

"Maaf, tetapi saya sedang diet" Luhan berbohong tentang diet, dia tidak ingin jatuh kedalam pesona Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Lu kumohon untuk formalitas dalam rekan kerja" Sehun menggunakan trick lain untuk mengajak Luhan makan siang bersama

"Baiklah" Luhan luluh dengan trick formaitas dalam rekan kerja seperti yang dikatakan ayah angkatnya

"Ayo" Sehun senang karena Luhan mau juga makan siang bersamanya walaupun itu hanya formalitas, ketika mereka berjalan dilobi semuanya menatap iri pada Luhan yang bisa membuat Sehun menjadi lebih bewarna dalam artian dia lebih banyak tersenyum

..

..

..

"Kenapa kau memilih makan siang disini" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun mengajaknya makan dicafe kecil dekat kampus ketika mereka masih pacaran dulu

"Aku hanya ingin saja" Sehun mengatakannya dengan asal, padahal dalam hati berharap Luhan kembali kepadanya dan selamanya menjadi miliknya

"Oh" Luhan dan Sehun masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh bibi pemilik cafe tersebut sekaligus pengelola cafe tersebut

"Kalian tetap kompak datang bersama walaupun kalian sudah lulus kuliah" Bibi tersebut tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan yang cantik dan Sehun yang tampan akan tetap bersama jika mereka datang kecafenya

"Iya nek" Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian memesan makanan seperti biasa mereka makan dicafe tersebut sedangkan Luhan mencari tempat duduk yang biasa mereka tempati jika mereka makan dicafe tersebut

"Kau masih ingat dengan tempat duduk favorit kita jika makan disini Lu" Sehunn tersenyum lembut pada Luhan yang masih mengingat jelas masa – masa lalu mereka ketika pacaran

"Hm" Luhan menjawab sekilas sambil memainkan handphonenya karena dia tidak ingin jatuh cinta kedalam pesona Sehun untuk keberapa kalinya

"Pesanan datang" Bibi tersenyum membuat suasanan canggung menjadi lebih bewarna karena mereka bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa rasa canggung

"Habis ini kau mau kemana Lu" Sehun menanyakkan pertanyaan yang sungguh ambigu

"Aku mau kembali ke Kim Corporation, aku harus bekerja" Luhan membuang muka karena dia tidak mau bicara terlalu banyak dengan Sehun

"Tatap aku jika kau sedang bicara" Sehun emosi karena Luhan tidak menatap wajahnya ketika membalas pertanyaannya

"Sudahlah, kau meributkan hal kecil. Aku saja yang lebih banyak kau lukai tidak menuntut apapun" Luhan menyerang telak Sehun sedangkan yang diejek hanya diam, dia sadar dirinya sudah memberikan banyak luka pada istrinya namun dirinya masih egois pada saat itu

"Kenapa kau jadi membahas masa lalumu" Sehun tidak mau kalah dari Luhan sehingga bertanya balik

"Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu. Aku pulang sendiri naik taxi" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya namun tangan Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga jatuh duduk ke posisi semula

"Bisakah kita tidak meributkan masa lalu" Sehun merasa kecewa dengan Luhan yang selalu mengungkit masa lalunya yang buruk

"Tidak, kau sudah keterlaluan Sehun dan semalam baru saja kau mau mencelakai Sehan. Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi" Luhan menarik kasar tangan Sehun agar lepas dari pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian berlari keluar dari cafe tersebut sambil menghapus air matanya yang tumpah begitu saja

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun menyesal sudah memberikan luka pada Luhan dan baru saja menambah luka baru pada istrinya tentang kejadian semalam

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun mencoba tidur namun kesulitan karena dirinya selalu kepikiran degan Luhan tadi siang yang menangis sendu.

"ARGH..." Sehun menjambak kasar rambutnya karena kesal tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak

Sehun mencoba memejamkan mata dan mengosongkan pikirannya agar bisa tertidur, tak berapa kemudian Sehun tertidur dan memimpikan dirinya berada di sebuah sekolah anak – anak

"Appa" seorang anak laki – laki kecil berwajah tampan berlari kearah pemuda tinggi tampan, sedangkan sang pria dewasa tersebut mengangkat tubuh anak tersebut kedalam pelukannya

"Anak appa kenapa bahagia sekali?" Siwon sebagai appa dari anak tersebut bertanya kenapa anaknya bahagia hari ini

"Sehan mendapat nilai seratus ketika menggambarkan keluarga kita yang terdiri dari Sehan, Appa Siwon, dan Eomma Luhan" Sehan mencium appanya karena dia sungguh senang bisa mendapat nilai seratus karena hasil gambarannya sedangkan Sehun terkejut dengan penuturan anak tersebut yang mengatakan dirinya adalah Sehan dan eommanya Luhan namun appanya bukan bernama Sehun tetapi Siwon

"Sehan, aku appamu bukan dia" Sehun tidak terima ketika Sehan tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai appa namun orang lain sebagai appanya

"Baiklah, ayo pulang tadi eomma sudah masak banyak untuk Sehan" Siwon membawa Sehan masuk kedalam mobil namun seseorang mencekal tangan Sehan sehingga Sehan kesakitan

"Argh..." Sehan kesatikan ketika seseorang menarik tangannya namun dia terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang menarik tangannya

"Ahjussi siapa? Kenapa menarik tangan Sehan?" Sehan bertanya pada Sehun namun Siwon hanya diam aja karena dia ingin melihat reaksi orang asing tersebut pada anaknya

"Aku Sehun dan aku appamu Sehan" Sehun mengatakannya dengan terburu – buru agar sang anak mengenali dirinya

"Bukan, Appa Sehan yaitu Appa Siwon bukan ahjussi maaf untuk mengatakannya ahjussi mungkin Sehan hanya mirip dengan anak ahjussi yang sudah tiada" Sehan berbicara kasar namun dirinya juga harus tegas mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan anak dari ahjussi tersebut

"Tidak, kau anakku Sehan dan istriku bernama Luhan" Sehun menguncang bahu Sehan agar sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya

"Appa... Hiks" Sehan ketakutan dan memanggil Siwon Appa untuk menolongnya sedangkan Siwon langsung turun tangan ketika anaknya menangis diganggung oleh orang asing

"Anda sudah mendengar perkataan anak saya kan? Dia bukan anak anda dan sebaiknya anda pergi menjauh sebelum saya lapor kepada polisi" Siwon membawa Sehan kedalam gendongannya dan memeluknya dengan lembut agar sang anak berhenti menangis

"Ayo pulang" Siwon memasukkan Sehan kedalam kursi disebelah kemudi kemudian diirnya masuk dengan cepat agar bisa lari dari orang gila yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Appa Sehan

"Sehan... Sehan" Sehun berlari mengejar mobil tersebut namun nasibnya malang dan harus jatuh karena mobil yang dikendari Siwon sungguh kencang, hujan membasahi kota Seoul dengan derasnya sedangkan Sehun masih setia menangis dibawah hujan karena dirinya kecewa dengan perkataan sang anak yang mengatakan dia bukan appanya

"SEHAN" Sehun terbangun dan berteriak kencang karena dirinya merindukan anaknya tersebut

"Cuma mimpi" Sehun terkejut dengan mimpinya, namun hatinya sudah bulat dan harus bertemu dengan Sehan untuk meminta maaf atas kelakukaan buruknya selama menjadi appanya

"Kumohon jangan kau datang kedalam mimpiku lagi" Sehun memohon kepada Tuhan agar tidak memimpikan anaknya

..

..

..

Setelah kejadian tersebut Sehun selalu merasa gelisah ketika sedang menyendiri, dirinya akan selalu terbayang tentang Sehan yang dipeluk appa barunya yang bernama Siwon.

"AKH... KENAPA AKU JADI KEPIKIRAN DIRINYA" Sehun masih enggan memanggil nama anaknya dengan sebutan Sehan

CLECK

"Kau kenapa, kenapa hancur sekali" Appa Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan anaknya untuk membahas masalah proyek harus berakhir bertanya mengenai kondisi anaknya yang berantakan dengan rambut yang hancur dari tatanannya

"Aku selalu kepikiran dengan anaknya Luha pa" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan appanya sambil menatap kosong kearah komputernya

"Mungkin karmamu sudah berjalan, ku harap kau tidak terlambat untuk menyadari kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf pada mereka itu pun jika mereka masih bisa memaafkan dirimu" Appa Sehun sebenarnya masih peduli pada anak tampannya namun jika dia memakai cara lembut maka Sehun tidak akan pernah berubah dan menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya

"Appa, apakah aku salah jika cemburu dengan Sehan yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Luhan" Sehun berkata jujur pada Appanya sedangkan sang appa yang diajak bicara terkejut dengan pengakuan sang anak

"Kau gila, kau menyakiti mereka berdua hanya karena kau cemburu dengan Sehan yang lebih manja dan mendapat perhatian dari Luhan? Dimana otaku Sehun" Appa Sehun sungguh emosi melihat anaknya yang kekanakan dan manja, wajah saja yang dewasa dan tampan namun sifatnya melebihi Sehan yang masih kecil

"Begitulah" Sehun menjawab asal sedangkan sang Appa berjalan mendekat kearah anaknya dan menarik kerah bajunya

"Appa, appa kenapa?" Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan appanya kepadanya

"Kau yang kenapa, kau harus ingat Sehun kau adalah seorang appa yang sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Seharusnya kau melindungi mereka bukan menyakiti mereka karena hanya cemburu dengan anak sendiri. Jika kau terus begini, maka kau tidak akan bisa menikah dengan wanita manapun dan memiliki anak. Kau lebih baik jadi duda saja" Appa Sehun melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah sang anak

"Walaupun aku duda, tetapi aku adalah duda tertampan yang ada didunia ini" Sehun menyombongkan dirinya namun harus berakhir kesakitan

PLAK

"APPA" Sehun berteriak kesakitan ketika appanya memukul kepalanya

"Apa, sudah berani berteriak pada appamu" Appa Sehun memasang wajah cuek

"Nanti anak appa bisa bodoh, apa appa mau punya anak bodoh?" Sehun mengusap sayang kepala belakangnya yang baru saja dipukul ayahnya

"Memang kau sudah bodoh, makanya kau bisa buta akan rasa sayang Luhan kepada Sehan" Appa Sehun keluar dari ruangan sedangkan Sehun mencerna kata - kata appanya yang ada benarnya

"Haruskah aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

CLECK

"Luhan" Sehun mencari Luhan ke Kim Corporation dengan buru - buru dirinya baru sadar karena sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya

"Bisakah kau sopan Mr Sehun" Luhan geram karena Sehun membuatnya terkejut dan salah memaraf dokumen

"Maaf Lu" Sehun berlutut didepan Luhan namun sang istri hanya heran dengan sikap Sehun yang masih menyandang status suaminya

"Untuk apa?" Luhan mencoba bertanya untuk mengerti kearah mana Sehun berbicara

"Untuk segala sakit yang kuberikan padamu dan Sehan, aku sungguh minta maaf" Sehun masih berlutu didepan Luhan sambil menangis, namun Luhan yang sudah kecewa hanya merasa sedikit iba dengan Sehun

"Kenapa? Kau sudah bertobat?" Luhan menatap sinis suaminya yang sedang berlutut

"Iya, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu" Sehun memohon sambil menangis, dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan untuk melihat Sehun menangis dan memohon dengan sungguh

"Aku masih kecewa denganmu" Luhan tidak peduli dengan kondisi Sehun saat ini, yang lebih diutamakannya adalah keselamatan Sehan karena Sehun selalu mampu membuatnya ketakutan jika berhubungan dengan Sehan

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun masih setia memeluk kaki Luhan sambil menangis

"Jika kau bersungguh - sungguh maka buktikan, jika kau pria maka tepati janjimu untuk meminta maaf pada kami berdua bukan menyakiti kami seperti dulu. Jika kau berbohong maka penismu akan kupotong dan kukasih makan keanjing tetangga" Luhan menjalar kearah paha Sehun dan meremas selangkangannya dengan kuat

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan namun Luhan semakin nakal untuk menjahili suaminya

"Jangan mendesah, aku bertanya padamu dan harusnya kau menjawab bukan mendesah" Luhan semakin liar untuk meremas kuat selangkangan Sehun

"ARGH... IYA LU" Sehun bersusah payah untuk mengiyakan permintaan Luhan dan sang istri melepaskan tangannya dari daerah privasi suaminya yang sudah pernah dinikmatinya

"Bagus jika kau mengerti, dan silahkan keluar aku sedang sibuk" Luhan mengusir suaminya dengan kasar sehingga Sehun jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai. Sehun yang diperlakukan kasar mencoba bertahan dengan cobaan yang dialaminya, jika ingin mendapatkan maaf dari Luhan dan Sehan maka cara mengalah dan menerima siksaan yang mungkin tidak sepadan dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya dengan orang yang dicintainya

"Baiklah, aku permisi" Sehun bangkit dari terjatuhnya namun hatinya merasakan sakit luar biasa ketika Luhan berbuat kasar padanya. Jika dipikir, Luhan lebih banyak menderita dibandingkan dengan sakit yang baru saja diberikan Luhan padanya

BLAM

"Hah..." Luhan merasa kasihan melihat Sehun bagaikan orang yang tidak punya arah, namun jika dirinya memakai cara lembut maka hati Sehun tidak akan berubah arah. Luhan berharap inilah jalan yang harus ditempuh suaminya untuk menjadi lebih baik, jika Sehun merasakan sakit maka sakit yang diterimanya tidak sebanding dengan sakit dirasakan Luhan terlebih dengan membawa nama Sehan

..

..

..

"Huh, Eomma lama sekali" Sehan merajuk karena eommanya menjemput lama sekali hari ini, kemudian Sehan berjalan ke dalam cafe kecil dekat sekolah

Sehan duduk sambil minum milkshake pesanannya karena kesal menunggu eommanya yang kelamaan.

"Sehan" Sehun yang tadinya membeli minuman segar dekat sekolah anaknya yang baru diketahuinya itu adalah sekolah Sehan terkejut menemukan Sehan duduk sendirian sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Appa?" Sehan terkejut juga dengan kehadiran sang appa yang bisa menemukan dirinya dicafe tersebut

"Sehan, appa rindu denganmu" Sehun memeluk Sehan sedangkan sang anak bingung untuk memberikan respon pada appanya

"Sehan, boleh appa bertanya" Sehun mengahpus air matanya untuk bertanya pada sang anak yang masih memasang wajah terkejut

"Hm" Sehan menganggukkan kepala dan menghapus lelehan air mata appanya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa dirinya ditusuk pisau karena anaknya masih perhatian padanya walaupun dirinya sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan besar pada sang anak

"Sehan harus menjawab dengan jujur ya. Appa dulu pernah menyakiti Sehan dan hampir membunuh Sehan, apa Sehan membenci appa?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan susah payah dan menangis dikalimat terakhirnya

"Sehan tidak benci pada Appa" Sehan ikutan menangis karena tidak kuat melihat appanya menangis disaat seperti ini

"Maafkan appa Sehan" Sehun semakin menangis hebat dan tidak mempedulikan dirinya sebagai tontonan didalam cafe kecil tersebut

"Iya, Sehan sudah memaafkan appa sebelum appa meminta maaf" Sehan mengatakannya dengan polos dan itu membuat Sehun merasa dirinya sebagai orang paling jahat didunia ini

"Terima kasih sayang" Sehun mencium seluruh wajah anaknya dan sang anak kegelian karena ulah appanya

"Appa, Sehan lapar" Sehan memang merasa lapar karena lelah menunggu eommanya dtang lebih lama dari biasanya

"Baiklah, kita makan disini saja" Sehun ikutan duduk dan duduk pas bersebrangan dengan anaknya

"Pelayan" Sehun memanggil pelayan cafe tersebut dan sang pelayan memberikan menu yang tersedia dicafe tersebut

"Sehan ingin makan apa?" Sehun sibuk membolak – balikkan menunya bertanya pada sang anak yang menatapnya dengan polos

"Sehan mau nasi goreng appa" Sehan yang memang lebih suka makan nasi goreng jika mereka makan dicafe tersebut

"Baiklah, saya pesan dua nasi goreng dan dua gelas jus jeruk" Sehun memberikan enu tersebut pada pelayan dan sang pelayan kembali kedalam dapur untuk menyiapkan menu yang dipesan

Selama menunggu pesanan datang, Sehun dan Sehan berbincang layaknya sahabat lama yang tidak pernah berjumpa.

"Appa, kenapa Appa semakin tampan saja" Sehan kagum dengan wajah appanya yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja

"Hahaha... Sehan kau juga tampan nak" Sehun mengusak sayang kepala sang anak

"Appa, tadi Sehan mendapat nilai seratus untuk pelajaran bahasa jepang dan bahasa mandarin" Sehan menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi disekolahnya kepada Appanya dan selama ini dirinya selalu bercerita dengan eomma

"Woah, Sehan hebat dan appa bangga dengan Sehan" Sehun terkejut dengan perkembangan anaknya yang cepat tumbuh menjadi orang pintar, Sehun merasa kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan perkembangan anaknya dari kecil sehingga matanya berkaca – kaca

"Appa~" Sehan merengek karena dirinya melihat sang appa hanya diam dan matanya sudah berkaca – kaca

"Eh, kenapa Sehan merajuk seperti itu" Sehun tersadar dari melamunnya karena suara rajukan sang anak

"Appa kenapa menangis lagi" Sehan melap mata appanya yang berkaca – kaca sedangkan Sehun merasa dirinya adalah manusia yang paling jahat dan tidak berguna

"Hiks.. Appa minta maaf Sehan" Sehun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya dan tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan sang anak

"Appa sudahlah Hiks.. Appa" Sehan justru menangis lebih keras dibandingkan dengan Sehun karena dirinya juga tidak ingin sang appa menangis hanya karena masa lalu mereka

"Cha.. Sebaiknya kita makan" Sehun melihat pelayan sudah mendekat kemeja mereka dan melepas pelukannya untuk meyantap makan siang bersama anaknya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya

"Mari makan" Sehan mengucapkan salam kemudian makan dengan lahap karena dirinya sungguh senang dengan sang appa yang menemaninya makan untuk pertama kali

"Hm, mari makan" Sehun makan dengan tenang begitu juga sang anak yang mengikuti cara makan sang appa. Dia ingin mirip dengan appanya yang tampan dan digemari banyak orang

Selang beberapa lama mereka makan seorang wanita membuat mereka terkejut dengan kehadirannya tiba – tiba.

"SEHAN" Luhan berteriak marah karena Sehan sudah membuatnya pusing untuk mencari keberadaan sang anak dan tanpa sadar menarik tangan sang anak dengan kasar

"Eomma hiks..." Sehan ketakutan karena pasalnya ini pertama kalinya sang eomma marah padanya dan menarik tangannya dengan kuat

"Luhan, lepaskan tangan Sehan. Kau tidak lihat tangannya merah" Sehun membela Sehan untuk pertama kalinya sedangkan Luhan membuang nafas kesal

"Tahu apa kau tentangnya, aku ibunya dan selama ini aku yang merawatnya. Harusnya kau berkaca seberapa banyak luka yang kau berikan padanya" Luhan tidak terima disalahkan dalam hal ini

"Appa Hiks.. Appa" Sehan mencoba untuk membujuk appanya agar diriny lepas dari amukan sang eomma

"Lu, kau tidak lihat Sehan menangis keras karena ulahmu" Sehun mencoba untuk merebut Sehan namun gerakan Luhan lebih cepat

"Ayo pulang" Luhan tidak peduli dengan kondisi anaknya dan menariknya dengan kasar hingga masuk dalam mobil

..

..

..

BLAM

Sesampainya dirumah Sehan langsung masuk kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras untuk pertama kalinya karena kecewa dengan eommanya yang kasar pada dirinya dan sang appa.

"Appa Hiks... Appa" Sehan menangis hebat dalam kamarnya sedangkan Luhan menangis pilu karena dirinya juga sakit melihat sikap anaknya yang tidak acuh padanya namun rasa khawatir membuat menjadi overprotective apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Sehun

"Maafkan eomma nak" Luhan mengucapkannya sambil menangis dan dirinya berbalik menuju mobil untuk kembali ke Kim Corporation karena akan rapat dengan divisi accounting

Setelah kepergian Luhan, eomma Luhan mendekati pintu kamar cucunya untuk menenangkan cucunya yang menangis hebat untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sehan, ini halmeoni ada apa nak?" sang halmeoni menunggu sang cucu membuka pintunya dengan sendiri, mereka memiliki kunci duplikat namun yang diinginkannya adalah kesungguhan hati Sehan untuk berbagi dengannya bukan paksaan

CLECK 

"Halmeoni" Sehan membuka pintu kamarnya dan memeluk kaki halmeoni dengan erat

"Ada apa sayang?" Heechul sebagai sang halmeoni khawatir dengan kondisi cucunya yang terus menangis daritadi

"Eomma jahat" Sehan membagi cerita yan dialaminya hari ini pada halmeoninya

"Eomma jahat kenapa?" Heechul terkejut dengan pengakuan cucunya, pasalnya selama lima tahun lebih ini pertama kali dirinya mendengar bahwa Luhan adalah orang jahat dari bibir Sehan

"Tadi Sehan menunggu dicafe kecil dekat sekolah karena eomma sangat lama, lalu tidak berapa lama appa juga berada dicafe tersebut. Appa memanggil Sehan kemudian Sehan memeluk appa karena Sehan rindu dengan Appa Hiks... Lalu Appa bertanya pada Sehan, apakah Sehan marah dengannya karena sudah berbuat jahat dan hampir membunuh Sehan kemudian Sehan menjawab jika Sehan tidak pernah marah dengan Appa. Kami makan berdua dicafe tersebut sambil bercanda dengan Appa. Saat selesai makan, Eomma datang dan marah - marah kemudian menarik tangan Sehan dengan kasar hingga merah Halmeoni Hiks..." Sehan bercerita sambil menangis kemudian menunjukkan tangannya yang memerah karena ditarik eommanya

"Maafkan eommamu sayang" Heechul juga bingung dengan situasi seperti ini, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan anaknya karena sikap overprotective nya kepada Sehan namun jika Sehun berubah maka tidak mungkinn untuk tidak memberikan jalan Sehun bertobat pada anaknya

"Cha... Sehan tidur siang saja karena sudah terlalu lelah hari ini" Heechul membawa Sehan hingga masuk kedalam kamar cucunya untuk menidurkannya

"Selamat tidur Sehan" Heechul mencium kening Sehan setelah cucunya tertidur dengan nyenyak

..

..

..

"Lu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu" Heechul menasehati anaknya ketika sang anak baru saja memasuki rumah

"Eomma, eomma jangan membela Sehan" Luhan tidak terima disalahkan untuk masalah ini

"Jika Sehun ingin menjadi Appa yang baik kenapa kau menutup jalannya. Kau juga masih mencintainya dan jangan pernah berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Jika kau seperti ini, maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Sehun" Heechul meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna perkataan eommanya

"Halmeoni selamat makan" Luhan mendengar Sehan mengucapkan tata krama ketika sedang makan, dia bisa mendengar suara Sehan yang sudah ceria dari sebelumnya kemudian dirinya beranjak untuk makan bersama keluarganya

"Sehan, selamat malam nak" Luhan mendekati Sehan dan mencium pipinya, sedangkan sang anak tidak menolak ciuma eommanya namun tidak menjawab sapaan sang eomma

"..." Sehan masih fokus makan sambil diam

"Halmeoni, Sehan mau itu" Sehan ingin menambah ayam goreng kedalam piringnya kemudian sang eomma menawarkan diri untuk membantu anaknya

"Biar aku saja eomma" Luhan mencoba untuk menggapai ayam goreng dan berniat memberikannya pada Sehan namun respon sang anak berbeda dari yang diharapkannya

"Sehan mau halmeoni yang berikan pada Sehan bukan eomma" Sehan marah untuk pertama kalinya didepan sang eomma dan halmeoni

"Se.. Sehan..." Luhan terkejut karena bentakan sang anak padanya

"..." Sehan melanjutkan makannya dan batal menambah ayam goreng kedalam piringnya karena sudah kesal dibuat eomma

"Sehan sudah siap" Sehan turun dari bangku kemudian masuk kedalam kamar untuk belajar karena besok ada kuis untuk pelajaran bahasa jepang

Sedangkan Luhan dan Heechul hanya menatap nanar pintu kamar Sehan yang ditutup dengan kencang.

"Eomma, apa aku salah melakukannya" Luhan menangis untuk pertama kalinya karena bentakan sang anak

"Cobalah untuk mengerti perasaan Sehan, dan cobalah untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk berubah dan mengahapus dosanya yang lama. Tuhan saja bisa memaafkan kita, sedangkan kita sebagai manusia kenapa tidak bisa memaafkan orang lain. Eomma harap keputusanmu tidak akan berdampak buruk pada Sehan" Heechul yang juga sudah selesai makan meninggalkan meja makan dengan langkah santainya

" _Apakah aku harus memberikannya jalan_ " Luhan berbicara dalam hati, dia juga masih mencintai Sehun namun rasa takutnya lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya untuk saat ini

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Sehan nanti tunggu eomma tempat biasa ya" Luhan memberikan arahan apada anaknya ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan sekolah anaknya

"Hm, jika eomma tidak telat" Sehan menjwab cuek lalu mencium pipi Luhan agar bisa memasuki sekolahnya

BLAM

"Hah.. Ternyata dia masih marah denganku" Luhan tidak habis pikir jika Sehan kalau merajuk akan mirip dengan Sehun

Drtt.. Drtt..

"Hallo" Luhan menjawab panggilan tersebut karena menurutnya panggilan yang berasal dari suaminya pasti penting dengan urusan proyek

"Lu, aku sudah berada diruanganmu dan aku ingin membahas kontrak kemarin" Sehun bersyukur setidaknya Luhan masih mau mengangkat teleponnya untuk urusan bisnis

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" Luhan menutup telepon kemudian bergegas untuk menuju kantornya karena Sehun sudah menunggunya

..

..

..

CLECK

"Sehun" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun tertidur disofa miliknya, dia juga kasihan dengan kondisi suaminya yang jauh berantakan

"Nghh.. Luhan" Sehun terbangun dan terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini yang berdekatan dengan Luhan

"Jika kau lelah, maka istirahatlah" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diujung sofa kemudian mengarahkan kepala Sehun kearah pahanya untuk tidur sejenak

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun senang karena setidaknya Luhan masih peduli padanya

"Sehun, aku boleh minta tolong" Luhan ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Sehun namun suaminya adalah solusi untuk membujuk Sehan

"Apa?" Sehun heran dengan permintaan istrinya, melihat dari gerakan kaku Luhan bisa dipastikan itu adalah hal yang berat baginya

"Nghh..." Luhan ragu untuk memulainya darimana

"Katakan saja, kuharap aku bisa menolongmu" Sehun menatap lurus kearah mata Luhan sedangkan Luhan mendapat kekuatan untuk bisa berbicara dan memberikan permintaan pada suaminya

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku menjemput Sehan, aku takut dia nanti akan marah lagi" Luhan takut anaknya akan semakin marah dengannya

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan, selama ini tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh dirinya kalau Luhan memberikan izin untuk menjemput anaknya bersama sang istri

"Hm, mungkin selesai meeting kita bisa pergi" Luhan melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan refleks karena terlalu senang sedangkan Luhan terkejut melihat ekspresi bahagia Sehun yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya

"Hm" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat

"So, sekarang ayo bahas masalah proyek agar kita tidak kelamaan jemput Sehan" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menunggu Sehun mengeluarkan berkasnya

Mereka membahas proyek dengan suasana lebih baik dan tidak canggung seperti sebelumnya, Luhan mencoba untuk membuka hatinya yang sudah mulai tertutup.

..

..

..

"Awas saja eomma kalau lama" Sehan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas langsung menggerutu karena kesal dengan eommanya yang lama menjemputnya

"Sehan" seseorang meneriaki nama tersebut dan orang yang diteriaki melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya kemudian terkejut setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya

"Appa" Sehan senang karena appanya yang menjemputnya untuk pertama kali apalagi dengan senyum menawan appanya sehingga membuat banyak orang iri padanya termasuk ibu - ibu yang menjemput anaknya juga memuja appanya yang tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih

"Bagimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Sehun bertanya pada anaknya setelah sang anak berada dalam gendongannya

"Sehan hari ini mendapat nilai seratus dari kuis bahasa jepang appa" Sehan menceritakan ketika guru memuji kemampuannya dalam menjawab kuis bahasa jepang

"Oh baguslah, Appa berencana ingin menikahi Sehan dengan orang jepang ya?" Sehun menggoda anaknya didepan umum sedangkan Sehan ngambek karena godaan appanya

"Appa~" Sehan merajuk karena godaan sang appa yang tidak masuk akal sedangkan Sehun tertawa terbahak - bahak karena anaknya malu dengan godaannya

"Sehannie" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan Sehan sedangkan sang anak hanya mendekatkan wajahnya kedalam perpotongan leher appanya

"Sehan, jawab sapaan eomma" Sehun tidak ingin memiliki anak yang bandel sehingga mencoba untuk membantu Luhan agar Sehan tidak marah padanya lagi

"Hai eomma" Sehan menyapa sekilas kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke perpotongan leher appanya

"Appa, Sehan lapar" Sehun menggunakan trik manjanya agar sang appa menuruti permintaannya

"Baiklah, kita makan dicafe semalam saja" Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan memasuki cafe dan Sehan masih setia memeluk leher appanya

"Sehan, duduk dengan eomma ya" Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk disampingnya karena biasanya Sehan selalu duduk disampingnya jika mereka makan

"Tidak mau, Sehan mau dengan Appa" Sehan memeluk pinggang appanya dengan erat takut kalau sang eomma menariknya dengan sekali hentakan

"Sudahlah Lu, nanti dia menangis dan itu lebih parah" Sehun mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian namun Luhan terpaksa membatalkan niatnya menarik Sehan kesampingnya karena takut Sehan menangis sesuai dengan yang dikatakan suaminya

"Sehan ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya pada sang anak, sedangkan Sehan sibuk membolak - balikkan menu yang hampir setiap hari dilihatnya

"Nghh... Sehan mau pesan seperti semalam saja appa" Sehan binggung mau makan apa, namun seleranya tetaplah sama seperti semalam yang dimakannya bersama sang appa

"Kau pesan apaLu" Sehun beralih pada istrinya yang sedang sibuk membalas chat dari rekan kerjanya

"Samakan saja dengan punyamu" Luhan biasanya memesan makanan yang sama dengan Sehun seperti masa pacaran dulu

"Ok, sebentar ya" Sehun menghampiri kasir dan mengatakan semua pesanan yang ingin dipesan dan menambah satu porsi es krim, sang anak tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari appanya yang sedang berada dikasir untuk memesan makanan namun matanya merasa risih dengan ahjumma gatal dan genit yang menatap appanya seperti itu

Setelah Sehun memesan semua pesanannya dia kembali kemeja yang diduduki oleh keluarganya dan terkejut dengan Sehan yang memasang wajah kesal, perasaan tadi sebelum ditinggal wajahnya masih ceria sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Sehan kenapa?" Sehun lebih baik bertanya agar tahu kenapa anaknya kesal

"Appa jangan dekat - dekat dengannya, Sehan tidak suka" Sehan mengatakannya dengan penuh emosi sedangkan Luhan terkejut dengan suara marah anaknya yang baru pertama kali didengarnya

"Siapa?" Luhan mencoba bertanya, manatahu dirinya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan sang anak

"Itu, ahjumma jelek itu" Sehan menunjuk arah kasir tadi yang sudah kosong

"Oh, jadi Sehan cemburu jika Appa dekat - dekat dengan orang lain" Sehun tidak menyadari kemarahan sang anak justru menggodanya

"Hiks... Sehan tidak mau memiliki eomma baru.. Hiks..." Sehan mengatakannya dengan polos sambil menangis karena jujur saja dia masih mencintai appanya yang bernama Sehun dan eommanya yang bernama Luhan walaupun dia pernah kecewa dengan kedua orang tuanya, namun dalam pikirannya yang masih kecil adalah semua manusia saling memaafkan dan tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini

"Astaga Sehan" Sehun mendekati Sehan dan memeluknya untuk memberikan ketenangan sedangkan Luhan menatap sinis suaminya karena membuat anaknya menangis karena godaannya

"Appa cuma bercanda sayang" Sehun menepuk pelan punggung Sehan agar anaknya tidak menangis lagi

"Tidak lucu Appa" Sehan menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal sudah dikerjain appanya

"Appa minta maaf sayang" Sehun mencium bibir anaknya agar rasa kesalnya bisa berkurang

"..."

"Sehan bisa meminta satu permintaan pada Appa dan Appa akan mengabulkannya tetapi Sehan harus memaafkan Appa" Sehun memberikan trik lama agar sang anak tidak ngambek padanya lagi

"Benarkah" mata Sehan berbinar mendengar perkataan appanya tentang satu permintaan yag bisa dikabulkan appanya

"Nghh.. Apa ya? Sehan bingung mau minta apa" Sehan meletakkan jarinya diatas dagu untuk berpikir permintaan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Sehan bisa melakukan gaya yang imut dan membuatnya menjadi lebih menggemaskan

"Sehan sudah tahu mau minta apa dan Appa harus berjanji untuk mengabulkannya baru Sehan memaafkan Appa" Sehan mendapatkan ide setelah berpikir selama satu menit

"Apa?" Sehun harus mendenagrnya dulu baru bisa mengatakan ya, karena bisa saja permintaan anaknya yang tidak - tidak

"Sehan mau Appa tinggal dengan Sehan" Sehan mengatakannya dengan polos sedangkan Sehun bagai disambar petir mendengar permintaan sang anak yang menurutnya susah untuk dikabulkan

"..." semuanya terdiam sedangkan Sehan terkejut karena Appanya tidak mengatakannya ya pada permintaannya

"Hiks... Appa jahat, Appa tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan Sehan" Sehan kecewa dengan Appanya karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaannya yang paling diinginkannya

"Nghh..." Sehun ragu mau menjawab apa sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk membantu Sehun

"Sehan, Appa akan tinggal bersama kita dirumah kita yang lama" Luhan melepas semua rasa egois dan protectivenya untuk anaknya karena saat ini yang paling dibutuhkan Sehan adalah rasa sayang dari kedua orang tuanya

"Lu" Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun menangis karena pada akhirnya Luhan dan Sehan mau menerima dirinya yang sudah banyak melakukan dosa pada kedua malaikatnya

"Benarkah Eomma" Sehan tertarik mendengar penuturan eommanya, padahal dirinya masih kesal dengan sang eomma namun karena mendengar bahwa eommanya setuju jika sang appa tinggal bersama kita maka rasa kesalnya meluap dengan sendirinya

"Hm, tanya saja dengan Appa" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya yang terlihat senang

"Benarkah Appa akan tinggal bersama Sehan" Sehan menatap appanya untuk bertanya mengenai kebenaran sang appa yang akan tinggal bersama mereka

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan sedangkan yang dilirik hanya menganggukkan kepalanya maka Sehun menjawab dengan tegas "Ya Sehan"

"Asyik" Sehan memeluk Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini karena senang akan bersama appanya untuk selamanya

"Silahkan dinikmati" seorang pelayan menggangu moment bahagia milik keluarga Sehun sedangkan sang kepala keluarga membagikan makanan sesuai dengan orang yang memesannya

"Loh. Kok semua ikut nasi goreng seperti Sehan?" Sehan terkejut karena kedua orang tuanya juga ikutan memesan nasi goreng seperti biasa yang dipesannya

"Karena semua cinta Sehan" Sehun membuat lelucon untuk kesekian kalinya namun anaknya tidak mampan dengan lelucon dibuat appanya

"Appa jangan bercanda terus" Sehan mencebikkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan appanya

"Iya - iya Appa minta maaf ne" Sehun sudah kembali ke mode normal sedangkan Seehan semakin sayang dengan appanya

"Ini pak es krimnya" pelayan cowok memberikan semangkuk es krim tepat didepan Sehun kemudian pelayan tersebut berbalik arah kedapur

"Woah, Appa makan es krim kenapa punya Sehan tidak dipesan juga" Sehan kesal karena appanya makan es krim cuma sendirian dan tidak mengajak dirinya

"Ini bukan untuk Appa, ini untuk Sehan" Sehun gelagapan dan langsung mengatakan bahwa es krim yang dipesannya adalah untuk sang anak

"Eh, ternyata es krimnya untuk Sehan" Sehan terkejut dengan perkataan sang appa kemudian matanya berbinar menatap es krim tersebut

"Iya, tetapi Sehan harus makan nasi dulu baru makan es krim" Luhan angkat bicara karena dia tidak mau anaknya sakit perut karena makan es krim lebih dahulu daripada nasi

"Hm, baiklah" Sehan makan dengan lahap karena dia sungguh suka dengan es krim

"Sehan, pelan - pelan" Luhan menasehati anaknya yang makan dengan lahap karena takut tersedak walaupun selama ini anaknya belum pernah tersedak makanan

"Sudahlah Lu, biarkan Sehan menikmati makan siangnya" Sehun sungguh bahagia memiliki keluarga sempurna namun jika dia menyadarinya lebih awal maka akan berbeda

"Ya, kau juga" Luhan memarahi Sehun karena sedari tadi suaminya termenung sambil memperhatikan anaknya

Mereka makan dalam kondisi tenang sedangkan Sehan sudah selesai memakan makan siangnya tinggal menghabiskan semangkuk es krim yang belum meleleh.

"Appa suapi Sehan makan es krim" Sehan meminta appanya untuk menyuapinya makan es krim

"Hm, ini nak" Sehun mengambil sendok dan menyodokkan beberapa es krim ke sendok baru memberikannya pada Sehan

"Hm, es krimnya enak. Terima kasih Appa" Sehan senang karena appanya tahu rasa es krim kesukaannya

"Iya nak" Sehun teringat ketika pertama kali anaknya meminta es krim padanya namun dirinya yang masih egois malah memarahi anak dan istrinya sehingga kedua malaikatnya kabur dari rumahnya

"Appa~" Sehan merengek karena appanya bukan menyodokkan es krim ke sendok untuk ronde kedua malah sibuk termenung memikirkan masa lalu yang kelam

"Eh? Sehan kenapa" Sehun terkejut mendengar suara merajuk anaknya

"Appa yang kenapa. Seharusnya Appa suapi Sehan makan es krim bukan termenung" Sehan ngambek untuk kesekian kalinya karena appanya suka kali termenung

"Appa minta maaf" Sehun menyodok es krim ke sendok dan memberikannya pada Sehan, sedangkan sang anak menerimanya dengan senang hati

Sisa waktu makan siang dilalui dengan canda tawa dari Sehan yang selalu merajuk pada Appanya yang masih suka termenung sedangkan Luhan harus mengatakan sesuatu pada suaminya agar tidak membuat sang anak kesal.

..

..

..

Setelah selesai makan siang Sehun mengendarai mobilnya untuk menuju rumah mertuanya yang juga ditempati kedua malaikatnya. Setelah sampai ditempat yang dituju Luhan sibuk membujuk anaknya dengan sabar.

"Sehan main dirumah ya?" Luhan membujuk anaknya untuk tinggal dirumah eommanya sedangkan dirinya dan Sehun harus bekerja karena mereka masih memilik jadwal yang padat

"Sehan tidak mau, Sehan mau dengan Appa" Sehan mempererat pelukannya pada leher appanya takut sang eomma menariknya seketika

"Sehan, Eomma dan Appa mau bekerja" Luhan mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian, apalagi sang anak ingin dengan appanya yang statusnya sebagai ceo yang super sibuk

"Appa Hiks.. Eomma jahat" Sehan menangis keras karena eommanya tidak mengabulkan permintaannya untuk saat ini

"Sehan, bagaimana kalau Sehan menurut dengan perkataan eomma sehingga Appa bisa tidur bersama Sehan nanti malam" Sehun memberikan usulan terbaik menurutnya sedangkan Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun dengan gampangnya mengatakan dirinya mulai malam ini akan tidur bersama mereka

"Eh? Benarkah? Sehan mau tetapi awas saja Appa bohong pada Sehan" Sehan sungguh senang karena akan tidur bersama Appanya dan dia menjadi anak penurut

"Iya, Appa janji" Sehun mencium bibir Sehan kemudian membawa anaknya masuk kedalam rumah mertuanya

"Halmeoni" Sehan memanggil neneknya yang masih sibuk diruang tamu menonton sambil menyulam

"Sehan?" Heechul terkejut dnegan nada ceria cucunya yang lebih ceria dari sebelumnya

"Eomma aku titip Sehan ya, aku dan Sehun ingin kembali ke kantor" Luhan pamit pada eommanya dan Sehun juga ikutan pamit pada ibu mertuanya, setelah pintu tertutup Heechul bertanya pada cucunya

"Sehan, kenapa Sehan terlihat senang?" Heechul ingin tahu kenapa cucunya bisa sebahagia ini

"Sehan senang sekali hari ini, ada tiga hal yang membuat Sehan senang halmeoni" Sehan mengatkannya dengan antusias

"Benarkah? Coba ceritakan pada halmeoni" Heechul senang jika melihat cucunya senang

"Yang pertama adalah Appa akan tinggal bersama kita, yang kedua Appa tadi membelikan Sehan es krim dan menyuapi Sehan, lalu yang terakhir adalah Appa janji kalau malam ini dia akan tidur dengan Sehan" Sehan mengatakannya dengan antusias sedangkan Heechul tidak menyangka jika Sehun memberikan efek besar bagi kehidupan cucunya

"Oh, Sehan pasti bahagia sekali"

"Tentu saja halmeoni"

..

..

..

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku tidur dikamar Sehan hari ini Lu" Sehun tahu dirinya sudah salah mengambil langkah sehingga dirinya lebih baik meminta izin kepada istrinya

"Tidak, dan juga kau bisa tidur dirumah jika kau mau. Tetapi kita akan kembali kerumah kita yang lama jadi kau tidak usah terlalu banyak membawa barangmu" Luhan memberikan izin pada suami yang sudah sangat dirindukannya

"Iya, terima kasih Lu" Sehun mencium sekilas bibir Luhan namun yang dicium merasa kaku dengan situasi saat ini

"Sorry" Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan masih kaku dalam hal ini namun dirinya sudah terlalu lancang mencium istrinya

"Aku merindukanmu" Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan ganas karena jujur saja dirinya sungguh rindu dengan ciuman milik suaminya, dan untung saja mereka masih berada diparkiran rumah orang tua Luhan sehingga tidak memberikan bencana bagi mereka

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

TIT TIT

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sehan berlari terburu - buru keluar dari rumah karena dia menanti kedatangan Appanya namun anak kecil tersebut harus bisa bersabar menunggu karena yang datang bukanlah Appanya tetapi Eommanya.

"Kenapa Eomma sendiri mana Appa?" Sehan bertanya bagaikan polisi yang sedang menginterogasi seorang pencuri

"Appa katanya datang nanti malam sekalian membawa beberapa bajunya" Luhan sebenarnya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang bagaikan sedang di interogasi polisi namun dirinya sudah merasa biasa karena sang anak yang mengharapkan Appanya datang dan selalu berada disisinya

"Ayo masuk, sudah malam" Luhan membawa Sehan masuk kedalam rumah, takut anaknya sakit karena cuaca diluar sangat dingin

"Hm" Sehan sebenarnya mau menunggu Appa Sehun diluar namun dia takut eommanya marah karena selama ini eommanya selalu memperingatkannya kalau malam tidak boleh diluar karena cuaca dingin

Saat hendak masuk kedalam rumah suara klakson membuat Sehan berbalik arah dan senang karena melihat Appanya turun dari mobil dengan gagahnya.

"Appa" Sehan berlari untuk memeluk Appanya yang sangat dirindukannya, padahal mereka baru berpisah selama

"Eh? Kenapa Sehan bisa diluar?" Sehun terkejut karena ketika baru kelaur dari mobil sudah disambut anaknya

"Sehan menunggu Appa, kenapa Appa lama sekali" Sehan merajuk karena orang special yang ditunggunya sungguh lama

"Maafkan Appa nak, tadi Appa mengambil baju dirumah" Sehun sebenarnya mau memeluk anaknya namun barangnya juga banyak dan sebagian besar adalah oleh - oleh yang baru dibelinya untuk Sehan

Guk Guk

"Appa, itu suara Appa?" Sehan terkejut dan mundur dari pelukan appanya

"Itu suara anak anjing, dia akan menjadi teman baru Sehan" Sehun memberikan kandang kecil yang sudah ada seekor anak anjing didalamnya

"Appa, dia lucu sekali" Sehan terpesona dengan anak anjing tersebut bewarna putih dan terkesan lucu

"Iya, dia memang lucu dan akan menjadi teman baru Sehan" Sehun memberikan anjing tersebut kepada Sehan sedangkan Sehan memegangnya dengan antusias

"Namanya siapa Appa?" Sehan bertanya pada Appanya karena tidak mungkin seekor anjing tidak nama

"Namanya vivi"

"Hi vivi namaku Sehan" Sehan memperkenalkan dirinya pada hewan kesayangannya yang beberapa menit yang lalu

Guk Guk

"Sudah ayo masuk" Luhan tidak enak hati menggangu moment anaknya bersama teman barunya namun cuaca semakin dingin dan hal tersebut akan berdampak pada anaknya

"Iya eomma" Sehan kesal namun karena dia memiliki teman baru sehingga rasa kesalnya barubah dan menjadi riang bermain dengan anjing kecil yang sungguh lucu

"Kenapa kau memberikannya seekor anak anjing" Luhan heran dengan Sehun karena memberikannya seekor anak anjing

"Aku cuma kepikiran jika kita sibuk maka Sehan akan sendirian dirumah sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membeli anak anjing untuk menjadi teman Sehan ketika kita sedang tidak dirumah"

"Ide yang bagus" Luhan membantu Sehun untuk mengangkut semua barang - barang yang dibawa suaminya

Setelah sampai diruang tamu, mereka berdua melihat sang anak yang sibuk bermain lari - larian dengan anjing kecil tersebut.

"Lihat, anakmu tidak merindukanmu lagi dia sudah memiliki teman baru" Luhan menyindir suaminya karena sedari tadi Sehan ribut ingin menjumpai appanya namun ketika ada teman baru sang appa yang dirindukannya sudah meluap entah kemana

"Aku juga heran dengannya" Sehun juga binggung karena sedari tadi siang anaknya selalu manja namun pada malam harinya semuanya terbalik semudah membalikkan telapak tangan

"Sehan, Appa pulang dulu ya" Sehun berniat ingin mencoba anaknya, apakah anaknya memang sudah tidak merindukannya lagi

"Ap... Appa Hiks~ Appa..." Sehan meninggalkan vivi kemudian mengejar appanya yang sudah agak menjauh

"Kenapa sayang" Sehun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak

"Kenapa Appa pulang Hiks... Tadi Appa sudah janji akan tidur dengan Sehan Hiks... Appa pembohong Hiks..." Sehan mengatakannya sambil menangis

"Tapi Sehan sudah memiliki teman baru, jadi Appa pulang" Sehun masing melakukan aktingnya sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa karena bisa - bisa Sehan tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi

"Tapi Sehan mau Appa" Sehan memeluk Sehun dengan erat seolah tidak mau kehilangan sang Appa untuk kedua kalinya

"Nak, lepas dulu" Sehun sesak karena pelukan anaknya sungguh erat

"Tidak mau, nanti Appa lari" Sehan bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya

"Appa sesak"

"Oh, maaf Appa" Sehan melepaskan pelukan eratnya karena sang appa sudah sesak

"Hah..." Sehun tidak menyangka kalau anak sekecil Sehan bisa memeluknya dengan erat dan menyebabkan sesak

"Appa tidak jadi pulang kan Appa Hiks..." Sehan kembali menangis karena takut appanya pulang namun kali ini dia tidak memeluk appanya

"Appa cuma bercanda sayang, lagian Sehan nampaknya sangat sayang dengan vivi dibandingkan dengan Appa" Sehun pura - pura merajuk sedangkan Luhan ikut - ikutan untuk memanasi anaknya

"Jika Sehan sangat sayang dengan vivi, maka Appa biarkan dengan eomma. Eomma sangat sayang dengan Appa" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun untuk melihat reaksi cemburu anaknya

"Tidak, Appa cuma milik Sehan" Sehan marah karena eommanya mengklaim bahwa appa adalah milik eommanya

"Milik Eomma" Luhan semakin berniat untuk menjahili anaknya

"Appa~" Sehan yang tidak bisa mengatakan apa - apa langsung menangis karena dia mau dengan appanya seorang

"Kalian jangan buat Sehan menangis" Heechul keluar dari kamar karena mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi dirumahnya

"Halmeoni~" Sehan lebih memilih untuk mengadu pada halmeoni, agar eommanya dihikum sama halmeoni

"Eomma" Sehun menyapa ibu mertuanya, sedangkan heechul membalas dengan senyumannya

"Sehan kenapa? Siapa yang buat Sehan menangis?" Heechul bertanya pada cucunya

"Eomma yang buat Sehan menangis, Halmeoni tolong bantu Sehan untuk menghukum eomma karena sudah berani mengklaim bahwa Appa adalah milik Eomma" Sehan mengatakannya dengan menggebu - gebu karena dirinya masih kesal dengan sang eomma

"Kenapa jadi Eomma yang salah, Appa juga tadi buat Sehan menangis" Luhan tidak terima kalau dirinya saja yang dihukum sedangkan vivi duduk santai menonton drama mini dari majikan barunya

"Anjing siapa ini?" Heechul terkejut karena seekor anak anjing duduk disofa sambil menonton adegan yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka berempat

"Oh, itu anjing milik Sehan Halmeoni, Appa yang memberikannya" Sehan menatap polos Heechul dan vivi secara bergantian

"Ya sudah, ayo makan" Heechul malas berdebat dengan anak - anaknya karena masalah kecil sedangkan Sehan sibuk menggendong vivi yang suka lari sana sini

"Iya Eomma" Luhan dan Sehun melangkah kedapur sedangkan Sehan mengekor paling belakang sambil membawa vivi

Sehun sibuk membuat makanan untuk anjing kesayangannya karena vivi sudah bisa makan nasi seperti mereka.

"Appa kenapa porsinya banyak sekali, vivi kan sudah gendut" Sehan tahu bahwa makanan yang sedag dibuat appanya adalah untuk anjing lucu tersebut namun cukup heran kenapa porsinya banyak sekali, dan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehan justru mengundang gelak tawa dari orang dewasa

"Nak, dia tumbuh sehat bukan gendut" Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa anaknya cepat sekali membuat kesimpulan seperti itu

"Sehan juga harus banyak makan biar sehat" Sehun menasehati Sehan karena menurutnya Sehan makan sangat sedikit

"Betul yang dikatakan Appamu nak" Heechul membenarkan apa yang dikatakan menantunya karena anak - anak seusia Sehan cepat tumbuh karena dari nutrisi makanan

"Iya" Sehan pasrah jika sudah dinasehati

"Cha, ayo makan" Sehun dan keluarganya makan bersama dengan tenang, sedangkan vivi juga makan dengan lahapnya disamping meja makan majikannya

..

..

..

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun terkejut karena yang masuk kedalam kamar anaknya adalah istrinya, sedangkan sang anak masih sibuk memeluk dirinya

"Sehun, kapan kita menjumpai orang tuamu" Luhan bertanya dengan santai sedangkan Sehun keringat dingin mendengar pertanyaan istrinya

"Maaf jika aku bertanya hal sensitif seperti itu, tetapi kurasa kau juga harus meminta maaf pada mereka karena sudah mengecewakan mereka" Luhan mengatakan maksud dari perkataan dan permintaannya

"Tapi aku masih takut Lu, aku ragu apakah mereka akan memaafkanku" Sehun takut jika dirinya akan ditolak secara mentah - mentah

"Kita tidak tahu selama kita belum mencoba, jika mereka merngusirmu maka aku akan melindungimu" Luhan akan menggunakan statusnya sebagai menantu kesayangan untuk melindungi Sehun dari serangan mertuanya

"Hm...Baiklah" Sehun setuju saja, jika tidak dicoba maka kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya

"Appa kapan kita kembali kerumah lama kita" Sehan rindu dengan rumah lamanya dan boneka bambi yang dibelikkan eommanya masih tertinggal disana

"Nanti jika Appa sudah mendapat maaf dari Halmeoni dan Haraboeji" Sehun ragu mengatakannya namun jika sudah mendapat maaf dari kedua orang tuanya maka rasa ragu untuk satu rumah dengan kedua malaikatnya sudah musnah

"Appa buat dosa apa pada mereka?" Sehan bertanya polos sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk mencari alibi lain karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya pada anak sepolos Sehan

"Sehan tadi bilang ada pr, jadi kerjakan dengan Appa saja" Luhan membantu untuk membuat perhatian Sehan teralihkan

"Ah. Eomma betul, Appa bantu Sehan ya. Kata Eomma, Appa dulu adalah orang terpintar disekolah Appa dulu" Sehan mengambil bukunya dan belajar bersama Appa

Sehun sibuk mengajari Sehan cara berhitung sedangkan Luhan sibuk memandang keharmonisan keluarganya yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Setelah satu jam belajar dengan Appa, Sehan merasa mengantuk karena biasanya dia tidur lebih awal dari jadwal.

HOAM

"Sehan sudah mengantuk" Sehun meletakkan semua buku yang ada dikasur anaknya keatas meja sedangkan Sehan sudah berbaring karena tidak tahan akan mengantuk

"Iya Appa" Sehan menarik lengan appanya sehingga appanya juga ikut tiduran disampingnya dan dijadikan sebagai guling

"Saranghae Eomma" Sehan mencium bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian beralih ke Appanya

"Saranghae Appa" Sehan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut dan kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak

"Lu, tolong bantu aku" Sehun kesusahan bergerak karena pelukan anaknya sungguh erat

"Kau tidur dengan Sehan saja Hun" Luhan ketawa dalam hati karena melihat posisi Sehan dan suaminya

"Iya, tetapi kakinya pas diselangkanganku. Aku takut dia suatu saat akan menendangnya" itu yang dikhawatirkan Sehun daritadi sedangkan Luhan membantu untuk mengangkat kaki Sehan agar lebih tinggi dan tidak menyentuh daerah privasi favoritnya

"Terima kasih Lu, dan selamat malam untukmu" Sehun memberikan ucapan selamat malam kemudian menyusul Sehan ke alam mimpinya

"Malam" Luhan keluar dari kamar anaknya dengan hati - hati

"Lu" Heechul memanggil Luhan spontan ketika sang anak baru saja menutup pintu kamar cucunya

"Eomma buat kaget saja" Luhan mengelus jantungnya yang hampir copot karena sang eomma membuatnya kaget

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu yang baik buat anaknya" Heechul senang karena pada akhirnya anaknya dan cucunya akan bahagia hanya dengan Sehun

"Iya eomma" Luhan memeluk eommanya karena dia juga merasa dirinya juga jahat karena mengahalangi Sehun untuk merubah dirinya

"Ayo tidur" Heechul mengajak anaknya untuk tidur

"Iya Eomma"

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

Pagi harinya Sehun lebih duluan bangun dan langsung memperhatikan anaknya yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

" _Seandainya Appa tidak dibutakan dengan rasa cemburu maka hidup kita tidak serumit ini. Maafkan Appa karena sudah menyakitimu nak_ " Sehun berbicara dalam hati kemudian mencium kening anaknya

"Pagi Appa" Sehan terbangun karena seseorang mencium keningnya dan langsung senang karena dipagi hari ketika membuka mata, sang appa yang pertama kali dilihatnya

"Pagi sayang" Sehun membalas sapaan anaknya yang sungguh imut sambil menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan kecilnya

"Appa mau kemana" Sehan heran melihat appanya beranjak dari kasur karena dirinya masih ingin berlama - lama dengan sang appa

"Appa mau mandi dan kerja sedangkan Sehan harus sekolah" Sehun berbalik belakang untuk menjawab pertanyaan ambigu sang anak

"Appa, masalahnya sekarang hari minggu dan sekolah Sehan tutup Appa" Sehan terkejut mendengar Appanya mengatakan dirinya harus sekolah namun Sehan sungguh ingat jika hari ini adalah hari minggu

CLECK

"Sehan, ayo ba..." Luhan masuk dan terkejut karena anaknya sudah bangun lebih awal dari biasanya

"Lu, hari ini hari apa?" Sehun bertanya pada istrinya agar dirinya tidak salah datang ke kantor dihari minggu

"Hari minggu" Luhan memeriksa handphone dan menyesuaikan dengan yang ada dibenaknya

"Bukan sabtu?" Sehun terkejut karena nyatanya dia yang salah mengenai hari kerja dengan hari minggu

"Sehan, lihat Appamu dia rajin sekali kerja" Luhan menyindir Sehun yang workaholic bahkan hari minggu pun dia tidak tahu

"Appa dirumah saja temani Sehan" Sehan kesal karena appanya lebih suka bekerja dibandingkan dengan dirumah

"Apa Appa sudah memiliki anak lain dikantor Appa? Hiks..." Sehan menangis karena dia merasa Appanya memiliki anak lain selain dirinya dikantor

"Bukan sayang, Sehan anak Appa satu - satunya" Sehun mendekati anaknya dengan terburu - buru lalu mencium bibir Sehan untuk memberikan ketenangan namun Sehan masih membrontak

"Kalau begitu buat apa Appa pergi ke kantor dihari minggu" Sehan masih merajuk dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal namun kakinya yang nakal justru menendang selangkangan Appanya

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan karena selangkangannya kena tendang

"Appa kenapa?" Sehan khawatir dengan Appanya yang berteriak seperti kesakitan

"Sehan dengan halmeoni dulu ya, biar Eomma yang mengurus Appa" Luhan tidak mungkin memberitahu kepada anak polos seperti Sehan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi

"Baiklah" Sehan menurut dan pergi menemui halmeoni di dapur

Luhan mendekati pintu setelah Sehan keluar dan menguncinya dari dalam setelah itu dirinya kembali keatas kasur dan mengambil salap yang disimpannya.

"Bisa kau buka celanamu, aku ingin memberikan ini" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk membuka celana kemudian menggoyang - goyangkan salep yang dipegangnya

"Baiklah" Sehun entah kenapa merasa malu, padahal biasanya dirinya sebagai dominan tidak pernah seperti ini

Setelah membuka celananya, Luhan dengan telaten memberikan salep pada testis Sehun yang kena tendang dari anaknya. "Tahan sebentar Sehun"

Sehun merasakan kulit halus Luhan sungguh lembut ditestinya, namun dirinya masih malu dan ragu untuk meminta Luhan memainkan barang beharganya tersebut.

"Sehun, aku juga minta maaf padamu selama ini karena sudah menyakiti aset berhargamu" Luhan teringat pernah berbuat kasar pada penis kesayangannya juga

"Hm.. Iya Lu" Sehun kesulitan bicara karena tangan Luhan sungguh menggoda imannya untuk menyerang Luhan

"Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, aku akan memberikan service padamu nanti malam" Luhan tahu bahwa suaminya terangsang namun tersiksa dengan kondisi dimana mereka baru saling berbaikan

"Jangan dipaksa Lu" Sehun tidak mau dirinya menjadi egois didalam kehidupan baru mereka

"Bukan paksaan, namun tuntutan seorang istri membantu suaminya ketika sedang ereksi" Luhan tidak berniat menjahili Sehun karena bisa - bisa Sehun menengang sekarang dan menerkamnya

"Baiklah, sudah selesai dan aku menunggumu di dapur" Luhan beranjak duluan karena takut jika Sehun benaran menyerangnya dipagi hari

..

..

..

"Appa kenapa lama sekali" Sehan bertanya pada Appanya yang lama sekali keluar dari kamar sedangkan dirinya sudah selesai sarapan bersama halmeoni

"Maaf sayang, tadi Appa sedang tidak enak badan" Sehun meminta maaf pada anaknya melalui ciuman singkat

"Hm" Sehan tidak bisa merajuk lebih lanjut karena kondisi appanya sedang tidak baik

"Appa, hari ini kita mau kemana?" Sehan bertanya dengan mata berbinar, dia cemburu dengan teman - temannya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya dihari minggu

"Kita mau ke..." Sehun binggung menjawab sehingga meminta bantuan pada Luhan melalui ekor matanya

"Kita akan kerumah haraboeji dan halmeoni sayang" Luhan membantu Sehun untuk memberitahu tempat yang akan mereka tuju hari ini

"Yeah" Sehan senang karena dia akan pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya sedangkan Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya

"Sehun, ikuti perintah istrimu" Heechul tahu dan menyadari wajah keterjutan menantu tampannya namun dia rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf sekalian berjamu dirumah orang tuanya

"Iya eomma" Sehun mengangguk pasrah dan menurutnya jika dirinya masih menunda maka masalah akan semakin banyak datang kepadanya

"Jam berapa Eomma kita kerumah halmeoni dan haraboeji" Sehan tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang yang dicintainya selain kedua orang tuanya dan Heechul halmeoni

"Mungkin jam 12 siang sekalian makan siang" Luhan memeberitahu jadwalnya kepada sang anak

..

..

..

"Yeobo, kenapa banyak sekali belanjaan yang dibeli" Appa Sehun yang diketahui bernama Wuzun cukup terkejut karena istrinya Ono Erena membeli banyak sekali bahan kebutuhan untuk masak sedangkan mereka cuma berdua dirumah besar tersebut

"Semalam Luhan memberitahuku bahwa dia akan membawa tamu special kehadapan kita" Erena sebenarnya juga bingung namun karena Luhan mengatakannya dengan bijak maka tidak ada keraguan untuk tidak mempercayai menantu cantiknya itu

"Apakah dia akan membawa calon suami barunya kehadapan kita" Wuzun menebak hal tersebut, pasalnya jarang sekali menantunya mau makan bersama mereka dengan alasan takut merepotkan

"Aku juga tidak tahu yeobo, kuharap dia membawa calon suami lebih baik dari anak kita" Erena tidak merelakan Luhan dengan pria lain namun jika dipaksakan Luhan dengan Sehun maka tidak akan pernah bisa sedangkan Wuzun setuju jika wanita secantik Luhan layak mendapatkan suami lebih baik dari Sehun

"Ya, dan kuharap kita masih bisa menjadi orang tua angkatnya" Wuzun sungguh sayang pada Luhan karena Luhan adalah wanita sempurna

"Ya" Erena bergegas kedapur dan membantu beberapa bagian dari kepala koki untuk memasak dan mencoba rasa makanan yang sudah selesai

TING TONG - TING TONG

CLECK

"Luhan" Erena langsung memeluk menantunya karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan semenjak kejadian terakhir tersebut

"Eomma" Luhan membalas pelukan eomma mertuanya tidak kalah erat

"Kau semakin cantik saja nak" Erena tidak menyangka jika Luhan semakin cantik setelah menjadi manager

"Eomma juga" Luhan juga tidak menyangka jika eomma Sehun sudah memasuki umur 49 namun wajahnya masih cantik dan kawaii

"HALMEONI" Sehan berlari dengan kencang dan memeluk kaki halemoni, sedangkan Erena terpaksa melepas pelukannya karena cucunya datang

"Sehannie tampan" Erena tidak menyangka jika Sehan tumbuh dengan cepat dan menjadi tampan seperti anaknya Sehun

"Halmeoni, Haraboeji mana?" Sehan heran karena tidak melihat haraboeji kesayangannya

Saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan cucunya, seseorang sudah memanggil cucunya dengan lantang "Sehan"

"Haraboeji" Sehan berlari dan memeluk kakek kesayangannya setelah melihat sang kakek baru keluar dari dalam

"Lu, ayo masuk" Wuzun menyuruh keluarga untuk langsung masuk kedalam rumah namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka

"Appa" Sehun memanggil Appanya sambil berlutut didepan semua keluarganya dan membuat Erena sebagai seorang ibu langsung berlari mendekati anaknya

"Sehun, ayo berdiri nak" Erena tidak tega melihat anaknya berlutut seperti itu

"Tidak Eomma, aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar dan kali ini aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Eomma dan Appa karena selama ini kesalahanku tentang Luhan dan Sehan"

"Iya nak, tetapi tidak perlu sampai berlutut segala" Erena khwatir kaki dan lutut anaknya akan sakit dan juga sedih melihat anaknya yang memohon kepada mereka

"Biarkan saja dia disitu, ayo masuk" Wuzun masih tidak peduli pada anaknya yang sudah memohon maaf

"Appa, kumohon maafkan dia. Dia sudah berubah" Luhan menangis dan ikutan berlutut didepan Appa mertuanya

"Eomma" Sehan menangis dan ikutan berlutut karena dia juga tidak ingin Appanya menjadi orang yang dibenci

"Kalian semua berdiri lahh" Wuzun tidak tega melihat cucu dan menantu kesayangannya berlutut juga

"Tidak, kami tidak akan berdiri sebelum haraboeji memaafkan Appa Hiks~" Sehan mennangis hebat dan menolak dirinya akan berdiri jika Appanya tidak dimaafkan

"Appa memaafkanmu" Wuzun memaafkan anaknya, mungkin dirinya juga sudah kelewatan terhadap anaknya sendiri sedangkan Sehan yang disakiti Sehun bisa memaafkan perbuatan bejat appanya dan hal itulah yang membuat hati Wuzun menjadi merasa bersalah pada semua keluarganya

"Terima kasih Appa" Sehun senang karena pada akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan maaf, namun disatu sisi dirinya merasa bahwa dirinya adalah lucifer yang tidak bisa diampuni Tuhan karena Sehan sebagai anak yang disakitinya masih bisa melindungi dirinya namun apa yang diperuatnya kepada anak kandungnya dari hasil benih spermanya. Sehun merasa bahwa Sehan adalah malaikatnya yang selama ini tidak pernah disadarinya

"Terima kasih Haraboeji" Sehan berdiri kemudian berlari kearah haraboejinya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Ayo masuk" Erena senang karena pada akhirnya semua keluarganya akan kumpul bersama dan kembali bahagia

Semuanya masuk kedalam rumah megah milik Oh Wuzun dan Sehan digendong oleh Haraboejinya karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa cucunya tumbuh dengan cepat dan memiliki hati yang mulia.

"Eomma, Sehan mau duduk disamping Appa" Sehan merengut karena dia duduk disamping eommanya

"Biarkan saja Lu" Erena menyuruh Luhan untuk mengabulkan permintaan cucunya daripada Sehan menangis karena masalah kecil

"Sehan duduk samping Appa" Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk pindah duduk sedangkan Sehan turun dari bangku dengan semangat kemudian duduk dikursi kosong disamping appanya

"Terima kasih nak" Sehun sungguh bangga memiliki anak seperti Sehan yang menjadi tameng untuk melindunginya

"Sehun, terima kasih sudah bisa menjadi Appa yang baik untuk mereka" Wuzun mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada anaknya karena berkat anaknya dan Luhan sehingga Sehan tumbuh menjadi orang yang berhati mulia

"Semuanya berkat Luhan, aku baru selama dua hari menjadi Appa yang baik baginya. Aku merasa diriku adalah Lucifer yang paling jahat karena sudah menyakiti anak sebaik Sehan" Sehun tidak tahan untuk meneteskan air mata karena dirinya merasa benar - benar kecewa dengan semua perbuatannya

"Appa~ Appa jangan menangis Hiks..." Sehan ikutan menangis ketika appanya menangis, sedangkan yang lainnya menatap terharu kepada Ayah dan anak tersebut

"Sehan juga jangan menangis" Sehun menghapus air mata Sehan dan juga Sehan menggapai wajah appanya untuk menghapus air matanya

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai makannya" Erena terharu namun rasa sedih dimasa lalu ahrus dihapus dan dimulai dari awal untuk masa - masa bahagia

"Selamat makan" Sehan paling semangat karena dia menyukai masakan buatan eommanya dan halmeoninya

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang berbicara selagi makan. Setelah selesai makan Sehan membantu eommanya untuk mengangkat piring kedapur.

"Lu, tidak usah diangkat nanti juga dibersihkan bibi" Erena sudah entah keberapa kali melarang menantunya untuk mengangkat piring kotor

"Aku sudah biasa Eomma" Luhan tidak terbiasa jika dirinya hanya duduk diam sedangkan Sehan yang memang dasarnya anak baik dan penurut selalu membantu Luhan dalam hal sekecil apapun

"Eomma terkejut karena tamu special yang kau bicarakan adalah Sehun" Erena menceritakan tentang rasa penasarannya terhadap tamu special yang dikatakan Luhan

"Dia special bagiku karena Sehan sangat menyayangi Appanya" Luhan tersenyum lembut melihat Sehun yang berada diruang tamu bersama Sehan dan Wuzun Appa

"Eomma kira kau ingin memperkenalkan suami barumu Lu" Erena sengaja memperbesar volume suaranya agar Sehun mendengarnya

"EOMMA JANGAN SELINGKUH YA" bukan Sehun yang marah namun anaknya yang menjadi emosi mendengar apa yang dikatakan halmeoni

"Sudahlah, Eomma dan Halmeoni cuma bercanda sayang" Sehun menenangkan anaknya karena dia takut Sehan akan menangis seperti sebelumnya

"Tapi Appa, masa Eomma mau memperkenalkan suami barunya. Sehan tidak mau memiliki Appa baru" Sehan ngambek karena tiba - tiba mendengar eommanya akan memperkenalkan suami barunya

"Mereka cuma bercanda sayang, lagian tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Appa untuk mendapatkan Eommamu" Sehun tidak yakin jika istrinya bisa menggeser posisinya sebagai orang yang dicintainya

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Luhan menantang Sehun karena tidak suka dengan cara bicara suaminya

"Karena kau akan jatuh kedalam pesonaku untuk kesekian kalinya" Sehun mengatakannya sambil menatap Sehan

"Appa betul" Sehan percaya apa yang dikatakan appanya, karena dia jatuh untuk pertama kalinya kedalam pesona appanya yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun

"Ya" Luhan menjawab sekedar karena memang bukan cuma dirinya yang selalu jatuh kedalam pesona Sehun namun anak mereka yang bernama Sehan juga jatuh kedalam pesona Appanya

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersantai dikolam renang belakang rumah?" Wuzun mengusulkan agar mereka terasa lebih bersantai dibandingkan mengingat masa lalu

"Eh? Appa memiliki kolam renang dirumah ini?" Sehan bertanya pada Appanya karena dirinya cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan haraboejinya

"Iya nak, ayo berenang" Sehun mengajak anaknya untuk berenang namun sang anak paham jika dirinya menceburkan diri dengan baju yang digunakan maka dirinya akan kesulitan pulang jika basah - basah

"Appa, Sehan tidak membawa baju ganti" Sehan sedih karena dirinya ingin sekali berenang namun baju adalah permasalahan utamanya

"Tidak usah khawatir, Appa memiliki baju renang ketika Appa seusia Sehan. Jadi ayo ke kamar Appa untuk ganti baju" Sehun membawa anaknya kekamar miliknya untuk berganti baju dengan baju renang

"Appa terbaik" Sehan mengacungkan jempolnya ketika dirinya sudah siap memakai pakaian renang dan diikuti Sehun yang memakai baju renang yang sama coraknya dengan sang anak

"Ayo berenang Appa" Sehan meloncat - loncat karena semangat untuk berenang dan Sehun membawanya hingga menuju kolam renang tepat dibelakang rumahnya

"Sehan" Luhan bagaikan fans Sehan berteriak - teriak dengan kencang sedangkan Sehan hanya tersenyum aja

Sehun masuk duluan kedalam kolam kemudian menyuruh anaknya untuk ikutan masuk kedalam kolam yang airnya tidak terlalu dingin.

"Sehan takut Appa" Sehan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat karena sekarang dirinya takut meloncat kedalam kolam sedangkan Appanya sudah memberikan kata penenang

"Ayo, Appa disini dan akan menjaga Sehan" Sehun membujuk anaknya namun sang anak dengan langkah setengah berani meloncat kedalam kolam

BYUR

"Appa" Sehan ketakutan namun dengan cepat Sehun menangkap anaknya agar tidak tenggelam dalam kolam

"Wah, enaknya" Sehan senang karena appanya sudah memegang dirinya sehingga tidak takut tenggelam kemudian appanya membawa dirinya untuk berkeliling kolam

"Sehan belajar berenang ya" Sehun mencoba untuk mengajarkan anaknya beberapa cara berenang karena dirinya juga sudah mahir berenang sejak kecil

"Hm, tapi Appa jangan lepas tangan Sehan ya" Sehan mau - mau saja belajar namun sedikit perasaan takut masih menyelimuti dirinya

Sehan belajar renang dengan Appanya sedangkan Sehun dengan telaten mengajarkan sang anak untuk berenang, mungkin dirinya tidak bisa memberikan banyak ajaran pada sang anak namun dengan berenang maka semuanya akan bersatu dan itu membuat Sehun salut. Sehan walaupun masih kecil namun cepat belajar, Sehun dalam hatinya menyesal tidak melihat pertumbuhan anaknya yang tergolong cepat.

~TBC~


	14. Chapter 14

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Sehan ayo naik, nanti sakit" Luhan khawatir dengan anaknya yang masih sibuk berenang karena sudah memasuki sore

"Sebentar Eomma" Sehan yang masih asyik justru tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang eomma

"Sehan ayo naik, nanti sakit" Sehun tegas pada anaknya karena apa yang dikatakan istrinya benar dan dirinya mulai naik keatas karena dia harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada anaknya

"Iya Appa" Sehan menurut sambil cemberut karena harus menghentkan kegiatan yang baru disukainya beberapa jam lalu

"Lu, aku saja yang memandikan Sehan" Sehun meminta izin pada istrinya kemudian istrinya hanya mengganguk pasrah karena bagaimanapun Sehan lebih ingin berdua dengan appanya dan Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan masalah itu

"Lu, Sehun sudah banyak berubah" Wuzun menjumpai menantunya dan membahas perilaku Sehun yang sudah banyak berubah dari sebelumnya

"Iya Appa, biasanya Sehan yang takut dengan Appanya justru sekarang dia menempel bagaikan perangko dengan Sehun" Luhan juga tidak menyangka semua yang diimpikannya dulu akan terkabul

"Bahagia lahh nak" Wuzun memeluk menantunya untuk memberi semangat mengenai perjuangan mereka dalam mendidik Sehan kedepannya

"Iya Appa" Luhan juga ingin merasakan dirinya seperti orang lain hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya dalam suasana suka dan duka

"Sudah, tadi Eomma memanggilmu untuk masak bersama dan menentukan bahan makanan yang bisa dimakan Sehan" Wuzun teringat tujuannya untuk menemui sang menantu

"Baiklah Appa" Luhan permisi kemudian beranjak kedapur untuk membantu eomma mertuanya memasak

..

..

..

"Sehan pakai shampoo ini ya" Sehun memberikan shampoo tersebut pada anaknya

"Sehan takut pakai shampoo sendirian, nanti mata Sehan perih" Sehan ngambek karena disuruh memakai shampoo sendiri

"Baiklah, Appa saja yang pakaikan sama Sehan" Sehun menuang sedikit shampoo ketangannya kemudian mengoleskannya kerambut sang anak dan memijitnya agar rata dirambut Sehan yang hitam pekat. Sehun tidak menyangka jika mengurus anak akan sepayah ini dan menyesal sudah membuat Luhan sibuk mengurus Sehan sendirian

"Sudah, Sehan siram sja" Sehun sudah selesai memberikan shampoo pada rambut anaknya dan menyuruh sang anak untuk membilasnya agar bersih dari busa shampoo

BYUR

"Dingin Appa" Sehan kedinginan sedangkan Sehun dengan cepat memandikan Sehan karena takut anaknya masuk angin

"Lain kali dengar apa yang dikatakan Eomma. Jika sudah disuruh naik maka jangan melawan" Sehun memberitahu anaknya jika apa yang dikatakan istrinya adalah benar

"Iya Appa" Sehan menyesal tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan eommanya sehingga dirinya masuk angin

Setelah selesai berpakaian, mereka menjumpai keluarga yang lain didapur kemudian Sehun membawa Sehan kearah Luhan.

"Lu, berikan dia air hangat karena kedinginan" Sehun menyerahkan anaknya kepada sang istri

"Sehan kedinginan, sebentar ya sayang. Sehan dengan Appa dulu karena Eomma mau masak air hangat" Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk bermain dengan suaminya dulu karena dirinya sibuk untuk memasak air hangat, wajar saja perasaan seorang ibu selalu berlebihan pada kondisi anaknya yang sakit kecil

"Iya Eomma" Sehan meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan mendekati Appanya yang berada diruang tamu bersama haraboejinya

"Kenapa Sehan jadi manja dengan Appa?" Wuzun heran dengan kedekatan cucunya dengan appanya yang baru saja bertobat

"Sehan sayang dengan Appa" Sehan duduk dipangkuan appanya karena Sehun juga merindukan anaknya yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya sedikitpun

"Baguslah, Sehun hiduplah berbahagia dengan mereka. Kau sudah melihat bagaimana Sehan bisa menerima dirimu dengan lapang dada" Wuzun menasehati anaknya agar tidak kehilangan arah seperti sebelumnya

"Sehan, minum ini nak" Luhan muncul dari dapur membawa segelas air hangat untuk anaknya

"Iya Eomma" Sehan mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Eommanya

"Pelan - pelan nak minumnya" Luhan memberitahu anaknya untuk pelan - pelan saja minum karena Sehan jarang meminum air panas sehingga takut lidah anaknya terbakar

"Sudah Eomma dan terima kasih atas air putihnya" Sehan tersenyum kepada eommanya karena pengorbanan yang diberikan eommanya sungguh besar padanya

"Sama - sama nak" Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sehannya menjadi semakin dewasa

"Ayo makan, Eomma sudah menunggu" Luhan berjalan duluan meninggalkan ketiga pria dirumah tersebut dan tak berapa lama mereka semua sudah berkumpul dimeja makan

"Wah, ada ayam goreng kesukaan Sehan" mata Sehan berbinar karena melihat ada ayam goreng kesukaannya tersedia untuk menu makan malam

"Iya, ucapkan terima kasih pada Halmeoni" Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk mereka sedangkan Erena merasa bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar

"Terima kasih Halmeoni" Sehan mengucapkan dengan aksennya yang lucu sehingga membuat semua orang ketawa mendengarnya

"Sama - sama sayang, ayo dimakan" Erena menyuruh semua keluarganya untuk makan dan mereka makan dengan santai karena Sehan yang bisa makan sendiri jika berhubungan dengan ayam goreng

..

..

..

"Kalian ingin pulang?" Erena terkejut karena dikiranya anaknya akan bermalam dirumah mereka

"Maaf Eomma, lain kali kami akan menginap disini karena kami lupa membawa baju ganti serta Sehan tidak membawa baju sekolahnya Eomma" Sehun menyesal karena harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja memaafkan dirinya

"Tidak apa, lain kali saja kalian bermain dan menginap disini" Erena tidak mungkin memaksa anaknya karena dirinya juga tahu seberapa sibuk sang anak sedangkan Sehan harus sekolah besok pagi

"Iya Eomma, kami pasti akan menginap disini" Luhan tidak enak hati karena ingin pulang namun mereka kesini tanpa persiapan apa - apa kecuali mental jika mereka diusir karena masih belum memaafkan Sehun

"Ya, hati - hati nak" Erena melambaikan tangannya ketika masih melihat mobil anaknya namun ketika sudah menjauh Erena dan Wuzun masuk kedalam rumah mereka yang terasa hampa untuk ditinggali berdua

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sehan adalah anak yang baik dan bisa memaafkan Appanya yang sudah banyak memberikan luka padanya" Wuzun mengatakannya sambil menatap istrinya

"Iya, aku juga sedangkan Sehun sudah banyak menyesal karena menyia - nyiakan waktunya untuk memusuhi anaknya sendiri"

"Dia sudah kembali kejalan yang benar"

"Iya, dan semua berkat Sehan"

"Baiklah, kita istirahat saja Erena"

"Ya"

..

..

..

"Lu, kau buka pintu saja biar aku yang menggendong Sehan" setelah sampai dirumah, Luhan berniat membangunkan Sehan namun Sehun melarangnya

"Baiklah" Luhan dalam hati terseyum karena Sehun yang dicintainya sudah berubah

Setelahnya Sehun mencium kening anaknya ketika dirinya sudah menempatkan sang anak diatas kasur empuknya.

"Selamat tidur nak" Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menemui istrinya yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya

"Hun aku baru ingat masalah janji tadi pagi" Luhan teringat akan janjinya pada sang suami

"Ya" Sehun binggung mau menjawab apa sehingga dirinya banyakan diam daripada bicara

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan membawa suamina keranjang dengan sekali bantingan, Sheun terkejut dengan cara permainan Luhan yang tergolong kasar.

"Lu.. ARGH" Sehun niatnya ingin bertanya pada istrinya kenapa harus main kasar namun batal karena Luhan dengan cepat meremas penisnya yang masih tertutup celana hitam ketat

"Nikmati saja sayang" Luhan berbisik dengan seksinya sedangkan Sehun berusaha untuk mencoba tidak bermain kasar dan menerkam istrinya

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat barang kesayanganku" Luhan mengelus selangkan Sehun dan itu memberikan sensasi ternikamat yang selalu dia sukai dari permainan awal Luhan

"ARGH... JANGAN MENGGODAKU LU" Sehun tidak tahan dengan godaan Luhan sehingga menyuruh istrinya untuk berhenti menggodanya sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya menjalankan aksi berikutnya

"Kenapa pahamu tetap putih sayang" Luhan mengelus paha suaminya setelah membuka celana hitam ketat yang menempel ditubuh seksi suaminya

"AKU TIDAK TAHU... ARGH..." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan susah payah dan kemudian menjerit kenikmatan ketika Luhan membuka celana dalamnya dengan cepat dan memasukkan penis kebanggaannya kedalam mulut sexy istrinya

"ARGH... LEBIH CEPAT LU" Sehun tersiksa karena Luhan memberikan tempo lambat pada penisnya dan itu menyiksanya dan belum lagi kedua tangan Luhan yang sibuk meremas bola kembarnya dan terakhir gigi Luhan yang selalu menggigit kecil kulit kulupnya

"LU... ARGH KUMOHON JANGAN BERMAIN... AKU TIDAK TAHAN" Sehun memohon dengan sangat karena Luhannya sungguh menyiksa dirinya jika seperti itu sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar jeritan frustasi dari suaminya langsung mengubah tempo kulumannya pada penis kesukaannya dari dulu hingga sekarang

"ARGH... LEBIH CEPAT LU" Sehun kenikmatan karena Luhan sudah mengubah tempo kulumannya dan itu sungguh nikmat

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun tidak menyangka jika dirinya menjadi lbih cepat keluar dari biasanya, apakah ini efek dari jarang merasakan sentuhan tersebut sehingga jika disentuh langsung terbuai dan cepat orgasme. Begitu lahh pemikiran Sehun tentang kemampuan Luhan memanjakan penisnya

"Spermamu yang terbaik" Luhan menelan semua sperma suaminya hingga mencari kelubang kencing suaminya sedangkan Sehun pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan isrinya

"Tapi maaf Hun, aku sedang datang bulan sehingga kau tidak bisa memasuki ku" Luhan memberitahu kepada suaminya jika dirinya tidak bisa dipakai malam ini

"Tidak apa, aku sudah merasa puas dengan kulumanmu pada penisku" Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa walaupun dirinya merindukan lubang hangat milik istrinya

"Sudahlah, kita tidur saja" Luhan memakaikan celana dalam kepada suaminya dan tidur bersama

"Malam sayang" Sehun memeluk istrinya dan tertidur bersama hingga memasuki mimpi indahnya

..

..

..

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

"DADDY" Sehan berteriak dan memukul pintu dipagi hari depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya

CLECK

"Sehan~" Luhan geram denga tingkah anaknya yang kelewatan batas jika berhubungan dengan Sehun

"Daddy" Sehan tidak mengacuhkan eommanya justru langsung menerjang Sehun sang daddy yang baru saja bangun

"Hei tampan, kenapa pagi - pagi sudah semangat" Sehun limbung karena terjangan Sehan secara tiba - tiba namun dirinya cukup terkejut dengan ulah anaknya

"Appa jahat, kenapa Appa tinggalin Sehan sendirian" Sehan merajuk dan tujuannya kemari adalah merajuk pada Appa tampannya yang hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal dewasa pada anaknya yang masih kecil

"Sehan ayo mandi" Luhan mengajak anaknya untuk mandi karena itu adalah kewajibannya untuk memandikan sang anak

"Shireo, Sehan mau Appa. Appa~" Sehan merajuk untuk kesekian kalinya sedangkan Sehun menatap gemas putranya

"Sudahlah Lu, biar aku memandikannya" Sehun lebih baik mengalah daripada melihat istri rusanya mengamuk dipagi hari

"Baiklah, aku siapkan sarapan saja" Luhan melangkah kedapur, walaupun kerjaannya berkurang namun sifat manja Sehan semakin besar semenjak Sehun sudah berubah menjadi appa yang baik

"Sehan, ayo mandi nak" setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar, Sehun mengajak anaknya untuk mandi agar tidak terlambat

"Iya Appa, tapi Appa gendong Sehan" Sehan menunjukkan wajah imutnya yang jarang diperlihatkannya sehingga membuat Sehun mengalah karena tidak tahan melihat wajah imut anaknya

"Baiklah" Sehun menggendong anaknya dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi kemudian mereka mandi bersama hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit setelah itu mereka memakai pakaian sesuai dengan kewajiban mereka. Sehan memakai seragam sekolah sedangkan Sehun memakai kemeja dan dilapisi dengan jas sehingga membuatnya semakin tampan

"Cha... Ayo cepat nanti Eomma marah" Sehun mengajak anaknya untuk menuju dapur karena sudah waktunya untuk sarapan

"Baik Appa" Sehan dan Sehun berjalan hingga sampai diruang makan

"Pagi Eomma" Sehun menyapa ibu mertuanya yang sibuk mengoles roti dipagi hari sedangkan Heechul membalasnya sambil memberikan senyuman kecil

"Pagi Halmeoni" Sehan ikut – ikutan appanya untuk menyapa sang halmeoni dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil sedangkan Luhan baru datang dari dapur

"Sehan makan ini ya sayang" Luhan memberikan dua lembar roti sebagai sarapannya

"Terima kasih Eomma" Sehan memakannya dengan nikmat karena dia suka dengan roti buatan eommanya

"Hun, kau makan roti juga" Luhan memberikan empat lembar roti untuk suaminya dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis milik suaminya

"Terima kasih sayang"

"Nanti Sehan diantar sama Appa kan?" Sehan bertanya setelah selesai sarapan

"Nghh... Iya nak" Sehun awalnya bingung mau menjawab apa, namun dia sudah punya tujuan

"Dan juga kau Lu harus aku yang mengantar" Sehun memberikan ultimatum yang tegas pada istrinya

"Kenapa" Luhan terkejut mendengar penuturan suaminya

"Mulai saat ini dan kedepannya, aku yang akan mengantar jemputmu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang berguna" Sehun merasa ini lahh waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan dirinya sudah banyak berubah dan agar semuanya tahu bahwa Luhan hanya miliknya seorang

"Baiklah" Luhan sebenarnya tidak tega pada Sehun, karena menurutnya pasti akan melelahkan jika menjemputnya lagi ketika dirinya banyak kerjaan sebagai ceo Oh Corporation

"Ayo" Sehan semangat hari ini karena Appanya akan mengantar dirinya kesekolah, dan juga Sehan ingin pamer pada semua teman – temannya yang sering bertanya padanya kemana appanya

Sehun membawa mobilnya menuju sekolah Sehan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mertuanya, setelah sampai Sehun keluar dari mobil dan mencium kening anaknya begitu juga dengan Luhan sebagai sang ibu.

"Hati – hati ya nak, nanti Appa jemput seperti biasa" Sehun memperingatkan anaknya untuk tidak membuat masalah disekolah

"Iya Appa"

"Sehan nanti tunggu Appa dicafe kecil saja ya" Luhan takut anaknya pergi ketempat lain untuk menunggu Sehun

"Iya Eomma, Sehan selalu mendengarkan apa yang Eomma katakan" Sehan selalu mendengar nasihat eommanya yang selalu menyuruh dirinya menunggu dicafe kecil tersebut

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nak" Sehun mencium pipi anaknya

"Bye Sehan" Luhan juga mencium pipi tembam milik anaknya

"Iya, Appa dan Eomma juga hati – hati" Sehan sungguh sayang pada kedua orang tuanya

Ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah, seorang gadis kecil memanggil namanya dengan keras sehingga membuat banyak orang melihat kearah gadis tersebut termasuk Sehan.

"SEHAN!" Sehan terkejut namun mendekati gadis tersebut karena dia merupakan salah satu sahabatnya

"Ada apa?" Sehan bertanya pada temannya yang memanggilnya tersebut

"Ahjussi tadi siapa? Kenapa dia tampan sekali" Gadis kecil tersebut yang bernama Suli memang mudah terpesona dengan pria tampan

"Oh, dia Appa Sehan" Sehan menjawab santai sedangkan Suli tidak menyangka

"WHAT? Dia Appamu?" Suli terkejut tadi jika diteliti Sehan sungguh mirip dengan Ahjussi tersebut dan kadar ketampanannya hampir seratus persen mirip

"Iya Suli, dan tidak perlu berteriak" Sehan kesal karena teman centilnya ini berteriak tanpa tahu malu, kemudian Sehan pergi kekelas dan meninggalkan temannya tersebut

"YAK! SEHAN, AKU MASIH MAU BERTANYA" Suli mengejar Sehan untuk bertanya lebih jelas mengenai Appa tampan sahabat

~TBC~


	15. Chapter 15

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Appa~" Sehan berlari kearah appanya yang bersandar didepan mobil dengan gagahnya

"SEHAN TUNGGU AKU" seorang wanita kecil bernama Suli mengejar sahabatnya Sehan yang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah

"Siapa dia nak?" Sehun bertanya pada anaknya setelah menggendong anaknya yang berlari kearahnya

"Eoh, Dia temanku Appa namanya Suli" Sehan malas melihat temannya yang bernama Suli, sudah dipastikan jika temannya tersebut ingin berkenalan dengan Appanya yang tampan

"Hai sayang" Sehun menyapa teman anaknya tersebut sedangkan Suli merona malu karena ahjussi tampan sedang menyapanya dan memanggil dengan embel – embel sayang

"Hai juga Ahjussi tampan" Suli membalas sapaan cowok idamannya dengan senyum manis sedangkan Sehan ingin muntah mendengarnya

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya" Sehun permisi pada gadis tersebut kemudian masuk kedalam mobil bersama anaknya

"BYE BYE AHJUSSI TAMPAN" Suli berteriak ketika masih melihat mobil tersebut dihalam sekolah dan setelah mobil tersebut pergi maka Suli menelepon pengawalnya untuk menjemputnya

Selama diperjalanan Sehan banyakan diam sedangkan Sehun sebagai appanya merasa aneh dengan situasi dimana Sehan menjadi pendiam. Biasanya Sehan akan banyak bicara padanya walaupun terkadang yang dibahas bukanlah hal penting, namun kali ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Sehan, kenapa diam nak" Sehun lebih baik bertanya untuk tahu alasan kenapa anaknya jadi pendiam

"..." Sehan masih fokus pada pikirannya sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan appanya

"Sehan, kenapa nak" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama dan Sehan sudah selesai fokus pada pemikirannya langsung memasang wajah datarnya

"Appa jangan dekat – dekat dengan Suli yang tadi, dia itu cewek centil" Sehan mengatakannya sambil memasang wajah datarnya

"Oh, baiklah" Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa, maklum saja Sehan adalah tiruan dari dirinya sehingga dia tahu bagaimana rasa cemburu dan ketidaksukaan anaknya terhadap gadis kecil tadi yang merupakan teman sekelas anaknya

"Jangan baiklah saja Appa, awas Appa kalau berbohong" Sehan ngambek karena appanya menjawab terlalu singkat

"Iya nak, Appa berjanji tidak akan dekat – dekat dengan Suli lagi" Sehun gemas melihat anaknya yang sedang cemburu

"Awas kalau Appa bohong, akan Sehan aduin ke Eomma" Sehan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Iya sayang" Sehun mencium singkat jidat anaknya agar tidak cemberut terus

"Appa, kita sekarang mau kemana?" Sehan bertanya pada Appanya karena dirinya sungguh bosan apabila dirumah terus

"Pulang kerumah Heechul Halmeoni" Sehun menjawab sambil fokus menyetir

"Tidak Mau" Sehan ngambek lagi untuk kedua kalinya siang ini

"Kenapa nak, biasanya mau dengan Heechul Halmeoni" Sehun dibuat pusing sama anaknya sendiri yang banyak maunya, tetapi jika dipikir Luhan sebagai istri dan eomma dari anaknya pasti lebih pusing melihat tingkah kedua jagoannya

"Sehan mau dengan Appa" Sehan bersiap – siap menangis jika appanya tidak memberikan izin

"Tunggu, Appa mau tanya pada Eomma dulu" Sehun tidak berani sembarangan ambil keputusan, karena takut Luhan marah pada hal yang sepele

Sehun mengambil handphonennya dan menghubungi Luhan, tidak berapa lama Luhan mengangkat teleponnya. "Hallo Lu"

"Ada apa Hun" Luhan terkejut karena tidak biasanya Sehun meneleponnya siang hari

"Sehan katanya mau ikut denganku, bagaimana ini"

"EOMMA, SEHAN MAU DENGAN APPA" Sehan berteriak agar eommanya dengar jika dirinya ingin bersama sang appa

"Baiklah, Hun tolong jaga Sehan ya" Luhan memberikan izin namun tetap saja hatinya merasa was - was karena Sehun tergolong orang yang sangat sibuk sehingga takut anaknya kesepian diruangan suaminya

"Iya sayang, Bye"

"Bye Eomma" bersamaan dengan itu panggilan dimatikan, Sehun melajukan mobilnya hingga menuju kantornya yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah anaknya

..

..

..

"Wah... Kantor Appa besar sekali" setelah sampai dihalaman parkir, Sehun dan Sehan berjalan hingga memasuki gedung besar milik keluarga Oh, anak tersebut terpesona dengan besarnya gedung yang dimiliki Appanya

"Iya, ini semua dirintis mulai dari jaman Haraboeji" Sehun memberitahu sejarah bangunan megah yang dilihat anaknya sekarang

"Haraboeji hebat" Sehan tidak menyangka jika haraboejinya bisa membangun bangunan sebesar ini

"Iya, dia memang orang yang hebat" sampai sekarang Sehun pun masih tidak menyangka jika appanya adalah orang yang hebat dijamannya dulu hingga saat ini dan dirinya berharap jika dirinya bisa membuat semua yang dikelola ayahnya menjadi lebih berkembang

"Sehan, kita makan dulu ya nak" Sehun mengajak anaknya makan dikantin, makanan dikantin memang enak namun jika sedang berdua sama Luhan dia lebih suka makan dicafe kecil tempat mereka pacaran dulu

"Baik Appa" Sehan menurut saja karena memang dirinya sudah lapar

Setelah memesan makanan, Sehan dan Appanya duduk dikursi khusus untuk atasan dan semuanya melihat kearah mereka.

" _Kau lihat, Sehun Oppa itu memang tampan" seorang staff wanita memuji ketampanan Ceo baru mereka_

" _Lihat, dia penyayang pada anak - anak dan senyumnya itu sungguh menawan"_

" _Tetapi anak kecil tersebut sungguh mirip dengannya"_

Begitulah gosip - gosip yang beredar dikantin karena ceo tampan mereka membawa seorang anak kecil yang begitu mirip dengannya. Ditambah Sehun sangat ramah terhadap anak kecil tersebut.

"Nanti Sehan diruangan Appa saja ya, soalnya Appa ada meeting mendadak" Sehun mengecek jadwalnya melalui ponsel namun harus menatap sedih putranya karena tidak bisa bermain dengan sang putra

"Iya Appa" Sehan sebenarnya kecewa namun dirinya mengerti bagaimana sibuknya sang Appa

"Tetapi Appa memohon kepada Sehan untuk tidak memberantakan meja Appa dan mencoret - coret berkas Appa. Appa nanti akan marah pada Sehan jika Sehan tidak mendengar apa yang Appa katakan" Sehan memberikan ultimatum keras pada anaknya agar sang anak tidak berbuat aneh - aneh dengan berkas pentingnya

"Iya Appa, tetapi sebagai gantinya Sehan ingin bermain game saja" Sehan mengerti Appanya akan marah jika berkas pentingnya dicoret dan sebagai ganti Sehan meminta bermain game

"Main ini saja nak" Sehun memberikan ponselnya khusus bermain, dan memang niatnya ponsel tersebut untuk anaknya agar tidak suntuk

"Terima kasih Appa" Sehan mengambil ponsel yang diberikan appanya dan membuka aplikasi gamenya

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali" Sehun membawa anaknya hingga menuju ruangannya, dan menitip pesan pada seketarisnya

"Jika dia meminta sesuatu, kalian berikan apa yang dia minta karena dia adalah anakku" Sehun memberikan ultimatum pada seketarisnya agar tidak berbuat aneh - aneh pada anak kandungnya

"Ba.. Baik pak" sang seketaris bernama Jessica tidak menyangka jika ceonya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, pantasan saja wajah mereka mirip batin Jessica

"Sehan, Appa tinggal ya" Sehun pamit pada anaknya dan kemudian menuju ruang rapat

..

..

..

"Appa lama kali" Sehan merajuk karena dirinya sungguh bosan berada didalam ruangan milik appanya kemudian turun dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Eh, kenapa dek" Jessica menyapa ramah anak ceonya karena sesuai perintah untuk memberikan semua permintaan anak tersebut

"Sehan haus nona" Sehan memang haus karena sedari tadi dirinya tidak minum

"Baiklah, Sehan mau minum apa?" Jessica sangat suka dengan anak kecil bernama Sehan tersebut karena selain tampan dirinya juga imut dan baik

"Sehan mau orange juice" Sehan berpikir keras dan menemukan ide untuk meminum minuman kesukaannya

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" Jessica menelepon bagian kantin untuk mengantar orange juice pada anak bosnya

Selang beberapa saat, orang juice pesanan Sehan datang dan Jessica memberikannya pada anak tersebut.

"Ini dek" Jessica memberikannya dengan lembut, dia suka dengan anak - anak sehingga dirinya merasa bahwa Sehan adalah keponakannya

"Terima kasih nona" Sehan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan aksen anak - anaknya sedangkan Jessica sungguh gemas dengan anak tersebut dan membayangkan apakah Sehun seperti itu juga ketika kecil

"Ada apa?" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dan Jessica menatap kebelakang untuk melihat orang tersebut dan terkejut karena orang yang menegurnya adalah ceo mereka Oh Sehun

"Maaf pak" Jessica mundur dan Sehun melihat Sehan meminum orange juice

"Oh, baiklah silahkan kembali bekerja" Sehun mengerti kenapa Jessica sebagai seketarisnya berjongkok didepan Sehan dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali bekerja

"Kenapa diluar nak" Sehun membawa anaknya masuk kedalam ruangan kembali

"Habis Appa lama, Sehan bosan menunggu sambil bermain game sehingga Sehan memesan orange juice. Appa jangan marahi nona tadi karena Sehan yang menggangunya bukan nona tersebut yang menggangu Sehan" Sehan takut Appanya memarahi nona tadi dan memecatnya

"Iya, Appa mengerti" Sehun tidak menyangka jika anaknya memang malaikat dengan hati yang mulia

"Sehan, Sehan lain kali jangan datang ke kantor Appa"

"Hiks.. Kenapa Appa.. Hiks" Sehan menangis karena appanya tidak memberikan izin untuk bermain ke kantor appanya

"Karena Sehan akan kesepian seperti tadi, Appa khawatir dengan Sehan yang akan cepat bosan" Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega membuat anaknya menangis namun jika Sehan ikut dengannya maka rasa kesepian yang akan menemani anaknya didalam ruangan tersebut

"Hiks.. Tidak Appa, Sehan tidak kesepian" Sehan menghapus air matanya dan memeluk appanya

"Baiklah, Sehan boleh bermain kesini" Sehun pasrah karena jika tidak memberikan izin sama saja membuat anaknya menangis

"Yeah, terima kasih Appa" Sehan mencium seluruh wajah appanya karena itulah rasa ucapan terima kasihnya

"Sehan sudah, ayo sekarang kita jalan - jalan sekitar sini agar Sehan tidak tersesat" Sehun membawa anaknya untuk berkeliling kantornya agar sang anak tidak tersesat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk mengelilingi kantornya yang besar. Semua karyawan tidak menyangka jika ceo mereka ramah kepada anak kecil dan setelah mendengar gosip dari seketaris ceo maka semuanya putus hati karena ceo tampan mereka sudah menikah dan anaknya adalah anak yang sedang dibawanya sekarang

..

..

..

"Sehan, ayo pulang nak" Sehun mengajak anaknya untuk pulang, ini adalah pertama kali dirinya lebih cepat pulang dari biasanya

"Baik Appa" Sehan mengambil ponsel pemberian appanya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Sehun mengunci ruangannya dan menyimpan kuncinya ditempat biasa dia mengambil kunci kemudian Sehan memanggilnya.

"Appa" Sehan memberikan handphone tersebut kepada Sehun

"Apa nak?" Sehun heran dengan anaknya yang memanggilnya namun hanya menyerahkan handphone tersebut

"Ini, Sehan kembalikan handphone Appa" Sehan menyodorkan handphone tesebut namun appanya hanya ketawa saja

"Tidak usah, itu untuk Sehan saja. Tetapi ingat jangan terlalu sering bermain game" Sehun memberikan arahan pada anaknya agar tidak terlalu sering bermain game dan itu akan merusak matanya

"Baik Appa dan terima kasih untuk handphonennya" Sehan senang karena mendapat hadiah dari appanya untuk kedua kali setelah mendapat teman baru bernama vivi

"Ayo" Sehan dan Sehun keluar dari perusahaan dengan riang karena pasalnya Sehan banyak cerita mengenai kehidupannya selama ini bersama Eommanya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sedih karena sudah banyak melewatkan masa pertumbuhan anaknya

..

..

..

CLECK

"Eomma" Sehan berlari memeluk eommanya setelah mereka sampai dirumah

"Eoh? Sehan kenapa nak?" Luhan heran dengan anaknya menjadi lebih ceria dari biasanya

"Appa membelikkan Sehan handphone" Sehan menunjukkan handphone merek Iphone kepada eommanya dengan bangga

"Ya" Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi karena Sehan sudah memegang barang tersebut

"Maaf Lu" Sehun tahu bahwa istrinya tidak mengijinkan Sehan memegang handphone

"Tidak apa, tetapi Sehan jangan membawa ke sekolah" Luhan menatap anaknya yang masih sibuk memainkan handphone pemberian appanya

"Iyaa Eomma" Sehan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan eommanya

"Dan jangan terlalu sering bermain handphone, nanti mata Sehan rusak" Sehun juga ikutan memberikan arahan pada anaknya

"Iya Appa, Appa kenapa jadi cerewet sih" Sehan kesal karena appanya menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya

"Sudah berani ya mengejek Appa" Sehun mendekati Sehan dan menggelitik semua tubuh anaknya

"Ampun Appa" Sehan geli dengan perbuatan appanya

"Masih berani mengejek Appa" Sehun tetap menggelitik anaknya hingga berjanji tidak bernai mengejek dirinya lagi

"Iya Appa, ampun" Sehan menurut karena dirinya sungguh tidak tahan dengan hukuman yang diberikan appanya

"Bagus" Sehun melepas gelitikannya dan menghapus keringat di dahi anaknya

"Sudah, ayo makan malam" Luhan menyuruh kedua jagoannya untuk makan malam, dia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya semuanya sudah sesuai dengan harapannya

"Baik Eomma" Sehan lari duluan karena takut appanya masih menggelitikan dirinya sehingga membuat Sehun dan Luhan ketawa melihat tingkah anak mereka

Setelah sampai didapur Sehan duduk disamping Eommanya untuk pertama kali semenjak Sehun ikutan makan dirumah mereka. Membuat Luhan tersenyum namun tetap mengjahili anaknya.

"Sehan kenapa tidak mau duduk dengan Appa" Luhan bertanya sambil menahan tawanya sedangkan Sehun pura - pura memasang wajah sedihnya

"Tidak mau" Sehan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya karena dia takut dengan appanya

"Sehan, Appamu tidak menggigit kok" Heechul ikutan mengjahili cucunya

"Tidak, nanti Appa menggelitik Sehan lagi" Sehan mengatakannya dengan polos sambil memeluk eommanya takut sang appa menariknya suatu saat

"Sudah, ayo makan" Sehun tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena memang dirinya sudah keterlaluan mengerjai anaknya tetapi jika tidak digitukan maka anaknya akan semakin sering mengejek dirinya dan orang lain

~TBC~


	16. Chapter 16

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

GUK GUK

"Vivi jangan ribut, Sehan lagi sama Appa" Sehan memarahi anjingnya yang ribut sedangkan vivi ngambek karena dirinya juga ingin disayang sama majikannya bernama Sehun

"Sehan tidak boleh begitu, Vivi juga mahluk hidup" Sehun menasehati anaknya yang tidak sopan terhadap mahluk lain sedangkan yang lain ketawa mendengar Sehan memarahi vivi

"Iya Appa" Sehan menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan appanya

"Oh iya" Sehan menjauhkan wajahnya dari badan appanya untuk bertanya sesuatu

"Ada apa nak?" Sehun heran dengan anaknya yang seperti teringat sesuatu

"Kapan kita pindah kerumah kita yang lama Appa" Sehan baru ingat pertanyaan yang sudah sangat lama ingin ditanyakannya sedangkan Sehun terdiam karena dirinya belum siap untuk kembali dimana dirumah tersebut dirinya sungguh kejam pada sang anak dan hampir membunuh anaknya tersebut

"Appa~" Sehan merajuk namun Sehun tetap masih belum bisa menjawab karena dirinya juga masih belum siap untuk menginjakkan kaki kerumah yang sudah penuh dengan dosa yang dia buat

"Sehan, besok kita sudah kembali kesana" Luhan ragu namun jika dirinya terus ragu maka tidak ada kepastian sedangkan Sehun terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan istrinya

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya pada suaminya yang menatapnya bingung

"Sehan, Appa dan Eomma ingin bicara berdua dulu ya" Sehun permisi pada anaknya untuk membahas masalah yang tadi

..

..

..

"Lu, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat untuk kembali kerumah yang dulu" Sehun duluan bertanya sementara Luhan memegang kedua pundak suaminya untuk memberikan kekuatan

"Sehun, aku tahu kau ketakutan karena dulu dirimu sebagai Appa yang jahat dan hampir membunuh anaknya sendiri. Namun jika kita terus ketakutan dengan masa lalu kapan kita bisa berubah dan menjadi pemberani, lihat Sehan seharusnya dia takut padamu namun sekarang apa? Dia lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan dirimu Hun dan kuharap kau harus menjadi lebih kuat seperti Sehan"

"Baiklah" Sehun merasa dirinya juga harus seperti Sehan yang bisa menerima apa adanya karena menghapus lembaran lama dan menggantinya dengan lembaran baru

"Bagus, ayo keluar" Luhan mengajak suaminya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan terkejut ketika melihat Sehan sedang tiduran dibadan vivi sedangkan vivi tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut

"Manisnya" Luhan mengambil handphonenya dan mengambil gambar langkah tersebut

"Nghh.. Eomma" Sehan terbangun karena mendengar bunyi suara kamera

"Ayo tidur nak" Sehun membawa anaknya masuk kedalam kamar mereka sehingga membuat Sehan heran

"Kenapa Sehan dibawa kemari Appa?"

"Sehan tidur dengan Appa dan Eomma, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama" Sehun menyesal karena setelah Sehan berumur lima tahun lebih baru dirinya ingin tidur bersama keluarganya yang tercinta

"Hm, baiklah" Sehan mengerti dan tidur ditengah - tengah

"Malam Appa Eomma" Sehan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan memasuki mimpi

"Selamat malam Lu" Sehun mengecup bibir istrinya

"Malam Hun" Luhan membalas kecupan dibibir suaminya hingga mereka bertiga memasuki alam mimpi dengan cepat

..

..

..

"Appa ayo bangun" Sehan bangun duluan dan membangunkan appanya yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak

Sang Appa tidak memberikan respon sehingga membuat Sehan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan Appanya yang tidak mau bangun.

"Sehan kenapa" Luhan sebagai eomma duluan bangun daripada appanya sehingga membuat Sehan mengadu pada eommanya

"Eomma, Appa tidak mau bangun" Sehan mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan appanya yang sampai sekarang masih belum bangun

"Coba Sehan cium bibir Appa, pasti bangun" Luhan membisikkan hal tersebut pada anaknya dan sang anak hanya memberikan anggukan tanda mengerti dan Sehan melakukan hal tersebut

CHUP

"Pagi sayang" Sehun membuka matanya namun terkejut karena dia kira Luhan yang mencium bibirnya tetapi yang menciumnya adalah Sehan anaknya

"Berhasil Eomma" Sehan senang karena rencananya dan sang eomma berhasil untuk membangungkan sang appa

"Sudah - sudah, Sehun tolong bawa Sehan untuk mandi" Luhan beranjak dari kasur dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya

"Sehan, ayo mandi nak"

"Let's go" Sehan senang jika mandi bersama appanya karena dirinya akan selalu diutamakan jika mandi bersama

..

..

..

"Hari ini Sehan dijemput sama supir Eomma ya" Luhan memberitahu anaknya jika nanti supir dari kantornya akan menjemput anaknya

"Eh? Kenapa bukan Appa?" Sehan matanya berkaca - kaca karena kenapa bukan appanya yang menjemput dirinya

"Maaf nak, nanti Appa tidak sempat menjemput Sehan" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Sehan karena Luhan binggung mau menjelaskan darimana

"Baiklah, tetapi Sehan mau nanti Sehan diantar kekantor Appa" Sehan menurut namun dirinya harus diantar kekantor appanya

"Nghh... Sehan Appa janji jika besok saja Sehan main kekantor Appa karena hari ini Appa sungguh sibuk" Sehun mencoba untuk memberikan solusi lain pada anaknya

"Baiklah, hari ini Sehan akan bermain ke rumah Heechul Halmeoni saja" Sehan sebenarnya masih ingin bermain dikantor Appanya namun jika appanya sudah memohon maka dirinya terpaksa tidak merengek dan menggangu appanya

"Baik, terima kasih sayang" Sehun mencium sekilas bibir anaknya karena sudah mengerti dengan kondisinya

Setelah sampai disekolah Sehan, Sehan langsung mencium bibir kedua orang tuanya langsung didalam mobil agar teman genitnya yang bernama Suli tidak menggoda apaanya lagi.

"Sehan, Appamu mana?" Suli berlari mengejar Sehan yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah

"Dia didalam mobil" Sehan menjawab apa adanya

"Yasudah, nanti saja bertemu dengan Appamu" Suli memiliki rencana lain untuk bertemu dengan Ahjussi tampannya

"Nanti siang bukan Appa yang menjemput" Sehan menjawab sambil tersenyum licik karena dia juga tidak ingin appanya diganggu oleh orang lain

"Hiks... Kenapa?" Suli menangis karena dirinya tidak bisa berjumpa dengan Ahjussi tampannya

"Dia sibuk" Sehan masuk kedalam sekolah dengan santai sedangkan Suli masih menangis karena tidak jadi jumpa dengan pangerannya

..

..

..

Sehan menunggu dicafe kecil biasa dan memesan minuman kesukaannya bubble tea, tidak berapa lama kemudian seseorang berbaju pengawal menghampiri dirinya.

"Tuan Sehan" sang pengawal mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa anak kecil didepannya ini adalah Sehan yang merupakan anak dari managernya yang bernama Luhan

"Iya, apakah anda suruhan Eomma Luhan?" Sehan ragu untuk diajak pulang orang yang tidak dikenalnya

"Iya, Nona Luhan menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda tuan"

"Baik"

Sehan dan pengawal tersebut memasuki mobil bersama dan melaju hingga sampai ditujuan mereka rumah Heechul Halmeoni.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi" Sehan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah dirinya diantar ketujuan

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu tuan" sang pengawal pamit untuk undur diri setelah melihat seseorang membukakan pintu untuk anak atasannya

"Sehan" Heechul membawa Sehan masuk, sebelumnya Luhan sudah menelepon dirinya bahwa Sehan akan bermain kerumahnya karena dia sungguh kesepian

"Halmeoni" Sehan juga rindu dengan halmeoninya padahal abru berpisah selama beberapa jam

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton kartun kesukaan Sehan setelah selesai makan siang bersama.

..

..

..

CLECK 

"Appa" Sehan berlari kearah appanya yang baru saja memasuki rumah

"Sehan, anak Appa" Sehun juga rindu dengan anaknya, segala masalah yang didapatkannya dikantor hilang begitu saja ketika melihat anaknya

"Hai sayang" Sehun menyapa istrinya setelah puas memeluk anaknya

"Hai juga sayang" Luhan mencium bibir suaminya untuk membuat Sehan cemburu

"Eomma jangan cium Appa" Sehan tidak terima jika ppanya hanya mencium eommanya dan dirinya tidak dicium

"Kenapa?" Luhan memasang wajah herannya karena pernyataan dari sang anak

"Appa cuma punya Sehan, Eomma tidak boleh cium Appa" Sehan posesive jika appanya hanya miliknya seorang diri

"Eomma milik Appa" Luhan mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Sehun sehingga membuat Sehan cemburu berat dan matanya sudah berkaca - kaca

"Appa Hiks..." Sehan memukul dada appanya karena kesal sang appa tidak memilih dirinya

"Sudahlah Lu" Sehun menengahi karena dia tidak tahan dengan tangisan anaknya sedangkan Luhan tersenyum karena Sehunnya sudah banyak berubah

"Ayo packing nak, kita akan kembali kerumah kita" Luhan mengajak anaknya untuk beres - beres setelah Sehun membuat Sehan terdiam dari tangisannya

"Hm" Sehan berlari kedalam kamar untuk membawa barang - barang dan mainannya agar tidak ketinggalan dirumah Heechul Halmeoni

Guk Guk

Saat sedang memilih barang, vivi menggongong dan membuat Sehan berpikir apakah vivi juga perlu dipacking agar ikut kerumah mereka.

"APPA!" Sehan berteriak dari dalam kamar sedangkan vivi bersembunyi dibalik meja karena takut dengan kemampuan Sehan berteriak

"Ada apa nak?" Sehun terkejut karena anaknya tiba - tiba berteriak memanggil namanya

"Itu" Sehan menunjuk vivi yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik meja

"Kenapa dengan vivi nak?" Sehun melirik kearah anaknya tunjuk dan heran dengan maksud sang anak

"Apakah vivi bisa dimasukkan kedalam tas Appa?" Sehan bertanya polos sedangkan Sehun ketawa ngakak melihat tingkah polos anaknya

"APPA~" Sehan kesal karena appanya bukan menjawab pertanyaannya malah ketawa keras

"Ada apa Hun" Luhan yang mendengar suara ketawa Sehun dari arah dapur langsung menghampiri sumber suara dan heran melihat tidak ada yang terjadi

"Eomma, Apakah vivi bisa dimasukkan kedalam tas sekolah Sehan?" Sehan lebih baik bertanya pada eommanya agar mendapat jawaban namun Sehan juga salah sangka karena eommanya justru ikutan ketawa seperti appanya

"APPA! EOMMA! Sehan bertanya bukan bercanda" Sehan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal orang tuanya bukan menjawab malah ketawa bersama

"Aduh, Sehan" Sehun tidak tahan karena perutnya geli akibat pertanyaan polos anaknya

"Ish Appa" Sehan semakin kesal namun Sehun memberhentikan ketawanya takut sang anak bertambah kesal padanya

"Sehan, vivi memiliki kandang sendiri jadi dia tidak perlu dimasukkan kedalam tas Sehan" Sehun mencoba menjelaskannya tanpa ketawa karena tidak mau membuat anaknya semakin semakin semakin kesal padanya

"Oh, Sehan mengerti" Sehan mengerti setelah appanya menjelaskan hal tersebut jika vivi memiliki kandang sendiri sehingga tidak perlu dimasukkan kedalam tas

"Ya udah, Sehan mau memasukkan semua mainan ini" Sehan memasukkan satu persatu mainan yang baru dibelinya kedalam tas sekolahnya

Sehun dan Luhan kembali ketempat semula untuk memasukkan segala keperluan mereka agar tidak ada yang ketinggalan

"Ayo Sehan" Sehun membawa anaknya keluar dari kamar dan menemui yang lainnya dimeja makan

Sehun dan Sehan duduk dimeja makan dengan santai sedangkan Luhan sibuk menata makanan yang sudah selesai dimasaknya. Setelah selesai makan semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu untuk saling berpamitan.

"Halmeoni, Sehan pulang ya. Halmeoni harus jaga kesehatan dan jangan sakit lagi, nanti tidak ada yang menemani Sehan bermain, berbagi cerita, dan masih banyak lagi" Sehan memberikan amanatnya pada halmeoni dan diakhiri dengan ciuman dikedua pipi halmeoni

"Iya Sehan, Sehan juga harus menjadi anak yang baik untuk semuanya dan harus selalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Eomma dan Appa ya" Heechul memberikan amanatnya untuk sang cucu, dia merasa bahwa Sehan adalah malaikat kecil yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mereka

"Eomma, aku pamit ya. Eomma selalu jaga kesehatan Eomma" Luhan memeluk eommanya yang selalu ada menemaninya ketika dia membutuhkan pertolongan

"Eomma, kami akan selalu mengunjungi Eomma dan aku sungguh minta maaf karena sudah membuat mereka ketakutan dan membuat Eomma susah" Sehun sungguh takut jika eomma mertuanya memilih untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Luhan karena alasan dirinya sudah banyak menyakiti Luhan dan Sehun

"Iya nak, kalian juga harus bahagia dan jadilah keluarga yang selalu bersama dalam hal suka maupun duka" Heechul sudah memaafkan Sehun sebelumnya, karena Sehan adalah contoh bukti malaikat yang bisa memaafkan semua dosa appanya kepadanya

"Kami permisi ya Eomma" Sehun dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam mobil dan saling berlambai - lambaian

..

..

..

BLAM

"Sehan jangan berlari" Luhan menasehati anaknya yang berlari ketika memasuki apartement yang sudah lama tidak mereka tempati

"Iya Eomma" Sehan hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan eommanya namun dirinya tetap berlari

"Sudah lah Lu, Sehan lagi senang" Sehun melarang istrinya yang siap meledak karena Sehan tidak mendengar perintahnya

"Ya" Luhan tidak bisa melawan, karena yang menjadi beban utama untuknya adalah kebahagiaan Sehan. Sekecil apapun yang membuat Sehan senang maka rasa beban Luhan sudah terhapus sedikit demi sedikit

"Appa, Sehan nanti malam mau tidur sama Appa" Sehan menghampiri appanya setelah menyimpan seluruh mainan dikamarnya

"Oh... Kalau itu... Baiklah" Sehun melirik Luhan dan setelah mendapat anggukan maka jawaban yang pastikan dia berikan pada anaknya

"YES" Sehan senang karena lagi - lagi dirinya menang dari sang eomma

"Sehan, ayo tidur" Sehun dan Luhan menyuruh untuk tidur karena besok anaknya sudah sekolah, sebelum mereka pindah semua perlengkapan sudah dibersihkan termasuk sprei tempat tidur sudah diganti oleh orang suruhan Sehun

"Iya Appa" Sehan dan appanya memasuki kamar dan tidur berpelukan hingga memasuki mimpi

~TBC~


	17. Chapter 17

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Sehun, Sehan ayo bangun" Luhan membangunkan kedua jagoannya yang masih tertidur pulas padahal matahari sudah menampakan dirinya

"Eomma~ Sebentar lagi" Sehan menjawab sambil menutup matanya dan memeluk Sehun Appa dengan erat seolah takut dipisahkan dengan appanya

"Nghh..." Sehun terbangun dan terkejut melihat Luhan yang berdiri tepat satu meter dari depannya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pinggang

"Sehan ayo bangun, mau sekolah nak" Sehun membujuk anaknya untuk bangun karena dilihat dari gaya Luhan mungkin sebentar lagi rusa betina tersebut akan mengamuk

"Baik Appa" Sehan terpaksa bangun karena permintaan appanya, biasanya Sehan menurut pada eommanya namun sekarang dirinya lebih menurut pada appanya

Sehun membawa Sehan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan pura – pura tidak melihat Luhan karena sudah bisa ditebak dirinya akan kena maki sama istrinya sendiri.

" _Bagus, lain kali Sehun saja yang kubangunkan_ " Luhan senang karena mendapat cara jitu untuk membangunkan putranya yang mirip dengan Sehunnya sang raja tidur

Luhan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan mereka untuk pertama kalinya sehingga membuat Luhan bingung ingin memasak sarapan apa. Namun suatu ide muncul diotaknya setelah lama berpikir dan kemudian memasak dengan cepat agar keluarga dapat sarapan sebelum beraktifitas.

"Eomma~ Sehan lapar" Sehan yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian sekolah langsung menuju dapur karena mencium masakan eommanya yang harum dan enak

"Eoh? Sehan sudah siap" Luhan bertanya namun tangannya masih sambil bekerja

"Iya Eomma, Sehan sangat lapar" Sehan memang cepat lapar mungkin itu adalah proses pertumbuhannya sehingga membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan

"Sehan minta sama Appa saja sarapannya" Luhan pura – pura merajuk untuk melihat respon sang anak

"Kenapa aku Lu?" Sehun muncul dan terkejut namanya dibawa – bawa kedalam pembahasan ini

"Kenapa jadi Appa?" Sehan juga merasa aneh dengan perkataan sang eomma\

"Sehan kan lebih menurut pada Appa, jadi suruh Appa saja yang buat sarapan" Luhan pura – pura cuek sambil tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya

"Eomma~" Sehan sudah hampir menangis karena matanya berkaca – kaca sedangkan Sehun mendekati anaknya untuk membisikkan sesuatu dan Sehan langsung menghapus air matanya lalu mendekati sang eomma

"Eomma saranghae" Sehan memeluk Luhan dari belakang sedangkan Luhan terkejut karena mendengar perkataan anaknya sekaligus suara anaknya yang berubah

"Sehan" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan terkejut karena dugaannya betul karena anaknya menangis

"Eomma saranghae" Sehan memeluk eommanya dan menciumnya dengan tulus sedangkan Sehun tersenyum bangga dari jauh karena dikaruniai anak seperti Sehan

"Sehan saranghae" Luhan membalas ucapan anaknya sambil menciumnya dengan penuh cinta

"Sarapan Sehan Eomma yang buat? Sehan paling suka sarapan buatan Eomma" Sehan mengatakannya dengan jujur karena ini bukan skenario yang dia buat dengan appanya

"Iya nak" Luhan mengambilkan makanan favoritnya anaknya yaitu nasi goreng sedangkan Sehan terkejut karena pasalnya ini pertama kali dirinya memakan nasi goreng sebagai sarapan dan itu pun buatan milik eommanya

"Wah? Nasi goreng. Terima kasih Eomma" Sehan menerimanya dengan senang dan membawa piring tersebut keatas meja dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap

"Lu, kumohon jangan kau buat dia menangis. Sehan adalah anak yang mudah menangis" Sehun memberitahu istrinya bahwa anak mereka adalah orang yang sensitif

"Iya" Luhan menyadari hal tersebut dan dirinya menyesal sudah membuat anaknya menangis hanya karena masalah kecil yaitu kecemburuan suaminya dengan anaknya

"Appa! Eomma! Ayo makan bersama Sehan" Sehan memanggil kedua orang tuanya untuk makan bersama dirinya

"Baik nak" Sehun dan Luhan duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri anaknya dan makan bersama sang anak dengan lahap

..

..

..

"Sehan, hati - hati ya nak" Luhan selalu mengucapkan hal tersebut karena dirinya sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan sang anak

"Iya Eomma" Sehan mencium pipi eommanya dan kemudian beralih kepada appanya

"Sehan jangan bandel ya nak disekolah" Sehun memperingatkan anaknya untuk tidak menjadi anak bandel seperti melawan guru dan sebagainya

"Appa~ Sehan adalah anak yang baik" Sehan memoyongkan bibirnya karena mendengar omongan sang appa yang menyindir dirinya

"Sehan, Appa cuma mengingatkan saja" Sehun merasa ambigu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri sedangkan Sehan langsung mencium kedua pipi appanya

"Sehan tidak mau diantar kedalam?" Sehun heran karena biasanya sang anak meminta untuk diantarkan kedalam kelas

"No. Nanti Suli si centil menggatali Appa" Sehan semakin memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal karena mengingat teman sekelasnya yang terpesona pada appanya

"HAHAHA... Ternyata anak kecil pun mau denganmu Hun" Luhan ketawa keras karena tidak menyangka karena anak sekecil Sehan sudah jatuh cinta pada suaminya

"Biasalah, orang tampan banyak fansnya dan tidak memandang umur" Sehun bukannya membujuk anaknya yang merajuk

"Eomma~ harusnya Eomma marah bukan ketawa" Sehan kesal karena eommanya bukannya marah malah ketawa seperti kesurupan sedangkan Sehun merasa was – was mendengar perkataan anaknya

"Tidak perlu nak, Eomma adalah yang tercantik sehingga Appamu tidak bisa selingkuh"

"Benarkah Appa?" Sehan bertanya pada appanya untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan eommanya benar

"Iya nak" Sehun menjawab sambil flashabck sebanyak apapun dulu dirinya bermain dibelakang Luhan namun rasa cintanya tidak ada yang bisa sebesar Luhan

"Baiklah, Sehan turun dulu ya Appa Eomma" Sehan turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam sekolah dengan riang karena dirinya sudah mendapat arahan bahwa appanya tidak akan bisa berpaling hati dari eommanya

"Sehun, awas kalau kau bermain dibelakang kami seperti kata Sehan" Luhan memperingatkan suaminya karena dirinya tidak mau mengecewakan anaknya

"Iya Lu, lagian Sehan adalah tujuan kebahagianku sekarang dan kedepannya" Sehun tidak bisa berpaling hati dari Luhan dan Sehan karena keduanya adalah jantung hatinya sekarang dan selamanya

"Ayo jalan, nanti terlambat Hun" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk melajukan mobilnya karena takut terlambat menuju kantor

"Baik Nona" Sehun bercanda dan memanggil Luhan bagaikan majikannya sedangkan dirinya sebagai supir tampan

..

..

..

"Tuan ayo pulang" seorang supir suruhan Luhan membujuk anak bosnya yang sedari tadi menolak pulang bersamanya dan menangis hebat sehingga membuatnya kesusahan untuk membujuk anak - anak

"Tidak, aku mau Appa~" Sehan menangis karena kecewa bukan appanya yang menjemput dirinya namun orang lain

Supir tersebut menelepon Luhan dengan terpaksa karena dia harus melaporkan kejadian tersebut, dan menanyakan solusi untuk selanjutnya.

"Hallo" Luhan menjawab dengan santai sedangkan sang supir sungguh gugup untuk melaporkan masalah tersebut

"Hallo Nona, anak anda tidak mau pulang bersama saya nona" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana sehingga supir bernama Taemin tersebut berani menyampaikan dengan satu tarikan nafas

"Coba kamu berikan telepon kamu padanya, saya ingin bicara dengannya" Luhan sebenarnya pening melihat anaknya yang terlalu manja dengan Sehun namun mau bagaimana pun Sehan tidak bisa disalahkan apalagi Sehun yang ingin menjadi appa yang baik

"Tuan, nona Luhan ingin bicara dengan anda" Taemin memberikan handphonennya kepada anak majikannya sedangkan Sehan menerimanya sambil menangis

"Eomma~ Sehan mau dijemput sama Appa" Sehan mengatakannya sambil menangis karena rasa sayangnya pada appa lebih besar

"Sehan dengar Eomma ya, Appa sedang sibuk jadi Sehan ikut dengan Taemin Ahjussi saja" Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menggunakan emosi karena seharian ini dia selalu sibuk dan emosi sedikit melihat cara kerja pegawainya yang urak - urakan

"Tidak mau, Sehan mau Appa Hiks..." Sehan masih tidak mau karena dirinya ingin bersama appa

CLECK 

"Lu" Sehun memasuki ruangan Luhan untuk memberikan berkas yang diminta istrinya

"Sehun, Sehan sedang menangis" Luhan mengadu kepada suaminya karena bingung dengan situasi sekarang

"Hah? Menangis? Karena apa Lu" Sehun terkejut karena pasalnya biasanya diantara mereka berdua pasti akan ada salah satu untuk membujuk anaknya agar tidak menangis

"Nghh.. Supirku bernama Taemin sedang menjemput Sehan disekolah namun Sehan menolak untuk diajak pulang dan menangis keras disana. Katanya dia ingin bersama Appanya" Luhan menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

"Lalu kenapa gak bilang biar aku jemput" Sehun heran kenapa istrinya tidak mencari solusi lain

"Aku takut kau sibuk sehingga Sehan terabaikan dan yang paling kutakutkan semua berkasmu akan menjadi coretannya" ini lahh hal yang paling ditakutkan Luhan dari dulu

"Biar aku yang bicara" Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan dan berbicara dengan anaknya

"Sehan, ini Appa" Sehun berbicara dengan lembut sementara Luhan merasa dirinya juga sangat jahat untuk membuat anaknya menangis karena masalah kecil seperti ini

"Appa~ Hiks" Sehan menangis karena mendengar suara appanya

"Sehan ikut dengan Taemin Ahjusii kekantor Luhan Eomma sekarang" Sehun memberikan solusi terbaiknya

"Tidak Appa~ Hiks Sehan mau kekantor Appa~ Hiks" Sehan kecewa karena appanya menyuruh dirinya kekantor sang eomma

"Sehan sayang, Appa sedang berada dikantor Eomma nak" Sehun harus lebih ekstra sabar untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang anak

"cinca?" Sehan bertanya namun Sehun menjawab dengan tegas "Iya nak"

"Baiklah, Pai Pai Appa~" Sehan mematikan teleponnya dan mengembalikan pada ahjussi tersebut

"Ahjussi, kita ke kantor Eomma karena Appa ada disana" Sehan memasuki mobil dengan riang setelah appanya memberikan izin untuk bersama dirinya

"Baik tuan" Taemin menurut saja daripada harus mendengar tuan kecilnya menangis

"Hun, apa kau tidak sibuk sehingga membiarkan Sehan ikut denganmu" Luhan heran karena Sehun selalu menerima dan mengiyakan permintaan sang anak sementara dirinya sebagai manager saja sudah sibuk apalagi suaminya sebagai ceo utama

"Aku sibuk, namun Sehan bisa menunggu sambil bermain game dihandphonenya dan dia bisa memesan makanan apapun yang dia mau makan. Kalau masalah berkas aku sudah mengingatkannya dan mengancamnya" Sehun berujar santai sambil mengangkat kakinya untuk duduk bersila disofa

"Apa? Handphonennya?" Luhan mendengarnya dengan jelas bahwa suaminya mengatakan bahwa Sehan bermain game dihandphonenya 

"Nghh... Lu, aku memberikan dia sebuah tablet untuk khusus bermain game" Sehun jujur karena dirinya sudah ketahuan memberikan alat canggih tersebut pada anak sekecil Sehan

"Sudahlah, mau bilang apa. Tapi untung saja dirumah dia tidak terlalu banyak bermain handphone dan radiasinya tidak bagus untuk anak - anak" Luhan terpaksa merelakannya namun bermain tablet akan memperusak mata anak - anak

"Maaf Lu" Sehun menyadari perubahan suara dan mood istrinya

"Sudahlah" Luhan tidak bisa meyalahkan suaminya dan juga sudah terlambat untuk memarahi suaminya

CLECK

"Appa~" tidak berapa lama Sehan sampai dikantor eommanya dan berlari kencang kearah ruangan sang eomma yang sudah sangat dihafalnya

"Hai sayang" Sehun terkejut pada awalnya namun dirinya tetap berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak

"Appa~ Sehan lapar" Sehan memasang aegyo yang dia punya untuk membujuk appanya agar makan

"Bagimana ya Lu" Sehun pura - pura berpikir untuk melihat tingkah imut anaknya

"Eomma~" Sehan merengek pada eommanya dengan memasang aegyo andalannya untuk membujuk eomma tercintanya

"Tanya Appa saja" Luhan membalikkan kearah Sehun sedangkan Sehan sudah bersiap untuk menangis

"Kajja" Sehun menggendong Sehan dan menggengam tangan Luhan untuk menuju kantin kantor Luhan yang masakannya lumayan enak

Selama diperjalanan menuju kantin, banyak orang yang memuji keluarga Sehun yang sempurna dan dikaruniai anak yang tampan seperti appanya.

"Sehan duduk dulu ya" Sehun mendudukkan Sehan dibangku kosong sebelahnya

"Appa mau kemana?" Sehan heran kenapa appanya tidak ikutan duduk

"Appa mau pesan makanan nak" Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju kasir untuk memesan makanan yang diinginkannya sama keluarganya

"Sehan, Appa mana?" Luhan yang baru datang terkejut karena anaknys cuma sendirian

"Itu. Lagi pesan makan Eomma" Sehan menunjuk dimana appanya sedang berdiri dan sibuk berbicara

"Oh" Luhan duduk dibangkunya sambil menunggu suaminya

"Aku sudah pesan seperti biasa" Sehun duduk dibangkunya setelah selesai memesan semua makanan yang ingin mereka makan

"Eomma, Sehan ingin bertanya sesuatu" Sehan merasakan hal janggal ini secara tiba - tiba

"Apa nak?" Luhan yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Sehun terkejut karena anaknya ingin bertanya

"Appa sudah kembali sama kita, lalu kenapa Eomma tidak mau bekerja diperusahaan Appa?" Sehan bertanya dengan polosnya sedangkan kedua orang tuanya menjadi canggung karena pertanyaan sang anak

"Itu..." Luhan kesulitan menjawab sedangkan Sehun berpikir ada benarnya

"Sehan, Eomma harus bertanggung jawab sebagai manager. Begitu juga dengan Sehan harus bertanggung jawab untuk sekolah dengan baik dan menjadi anak yang baik" Sehun menjawab dengan tenang sedangkan Luhan terkejut karena suaminya bisa memberikan solusi terbaik

"Maaf Hun, aku sudah berjanji pada Appa dan aku hanya menjalankan amanat Appaku" Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa selain mengatakan maaf dan memang kenyataan yang dikatakan Luhan benar kalau appanya menyuruh dirinya untuk menjadi manager di Kim Corporation

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti" Sehun paham kondisi istrinya yang tidak bisa meninggalkan amanat appanya

"Makanan sudah datang" Sehan berteriak nyaring ketika seorang pelayan sudah meletakkan makan diatas meja mereka dan Sehan menyesal sudah menanyakan keadaan tersebut

~TBC~


	18. Chapter 18

Main Cast : Hunhan

Other Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan cerita

"Sehan, Appa tinggal bentar ya" Sehun pamit pada anaknya yang maish sibuk memainkan tablet pemberian appanya

"Iya Appa" Sehan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet untuk menjawab pertanyaan appanya

BLAM

"Hah..." Sehan sebenarnya sungguh bosan sendirian diruangan appanya namun pekerjaan appanya adalah hal yang utama sehingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk merajuk pada appanya

"Sehan main game saja, nanti Appa sibuk lagi mencari Sehan kalau Sehan keluar dari ruangan" Sehan berbicara sendiri takut appanya kerepotan untuk mencari dirinya dan melanjutkan memainkan gamenya

CLECK

Sehan melihat kearah pintu dan terkejut ketika mengetahui orang tersebut "Appa"

"Sehan, ayo jalan - jalan. Hari ini Appa tidak memiliki jadwal" Sehun masuk kedalam ruangannya setelah diberitahu sama seketarisnya bahwa jadwal rapatnya hari ini ditunda sama kliennya sendiri

"Ayo" Sehan senang karena appanya tidak sibuk sehingga dirinya bisa bermanja - manjaan dengan sang appa

Mereka berdua turun dan masuk kedalam basement tempat dimana parkiran khusus direksi dan menjalankan mobil dengan semangat.

"Appa, Sehan ingin belajar membawa mobil" Sehan ingin dirinya bisa membawa mobil

"Kenapa? Sehan masih belum cukup umur" Sehun terkejut dan jujur saja umur anaknya masih belum sangat mencukupi untuk membawa kendaraan

"Appa terlihat keren kalau sedang menyetir" itu adalah hal yang diinginkannya, terlihat keren seperti appanya

"Hahaha... Kau juga sudah keren sayang" Sehun tidak menyangka karena hal tersebut lah yang membuat anaknya ingin belajar membawa mobil

"Pokoknya nanti Sehan kalau sudah besar mau belajar dengan Appa untuk membawa mobil" Sehan ingin menggapai impiannya ketika sudah beranjak dewasa

"Iya sayang" Sehun memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalan sedangkan Sehan ingin memakan sesuatu

"Appa, Sehan ingin es krim" Sehan ingin makan es krim karena sudah lama dirinya tidak memakan es krim bersama eommanya

"Eh? Appa baru saja mau mengajak Sehan minum bubble tea" Sehun terkejut karena niatnya ingin mengajak sang anak untuk minum bubble tea

"Hm..." Sehan berpikir sejenak untuk menentukan pilihannya

"Appa, bagaimana kalau kedua - duanya" Sehan menggunakan mata sayunya untuk membujuk sang appa

"Tidak, nanti Appa yang kena marah jika Sehan sakit" Sehun tidak ingin anaknya sakit dan juga bisa - bisa dirinya menjadi bulan - bulanan sang istri

"Ayolah Appa" Sehan membujuk appanya

"Tidak, pilih salah satu atau kita batal membelinya" Sehun mengancam untuk pertama kalinya dengan tegas karena dirinya sungguh tidak ingin anaknya sakit

"Appa~" Sehan mulai menangis sedangkan Sehun menepikan mobilnya untuk menenagkan sang anak

"Sehan dengar Appa ya. Nanti kalau Sehan sakit maka Appa dan Eomma akan merasa bersalah dan kami tidak ingin hal tesebut terjadi pada Sehan. Apalagi seorang Eomma sangat kesakitan melihat anaknya jatuh sakit" Sehun menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya dan jujur saja dirinya mirip seperti Sehan dulu yang semua keinginannya harus dipenuhi

"Baiklah, Sehan mengerti" Sehan mengerti setelah appanya menjelaskannya secara detail padanya

"Bagus, Sehan mau pesan apa jadinya" Sehun bertanya sambil menghapus aliran sungai diwajah Sehan

"Sehan mau bubble tea saja Appa" Sehan memutuskan untuk meminum minuman favorit kedua orang tuanya

"Ayo" Sehun melanjutkan mobilnya menuju kedai bubble tea tempat langganannya sedangkan Sehan hanya sibuk mengamati pemandangan sekitar

Setelah sampai dikedai tersebut, seorang pelayan menyapa mereka dan sangat tertarik dengan Sehan.

"Hallo bi" Sehun menyapa bibi tersebut karena biasanya sang bibi sudah hafal dengan pesanannya dan kekasihnya dulu

"Hallo nak, kau semakin tampan saja dan siapa anak ini?" Bibi tersebut tidak menyangka jika anak yang sering datang ke kedai kecilnya sudah berubah menjadi pria tampan

"Dia anakku bi" Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai dan spontan sang bibi membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut dengan pengakuan tersebut

"Apakah Eommamu bernama Luhan nak" Bibi tersebut bertanya pada Sehan yang menatap sang bibi dengan bingung namun sang appa hanya memberikan anggukan

"Annyeong haseyo Sehan imnida. Sehan anak dari Eomma Luhan dan Appa Sehun" Sehan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sambil memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya

"Ah, pantasan saja kau tampan nak. Ternyata kau anak dari pria tersebut" Bibi tersebut sungguh tidak percaya karena orang yang sering datang ke kedainya sudah memiliki anak

"Bi, kami pesan dua choco" Sehun yang memesannya karena Sehan bisa minum rasa apapun

"Baiklah" bibi tersebut beranjak dan menyiapkan pesanan dari pelanggan lamanya

"Appa, bibi tadi siapa?" Sehan bertanya karena dirinya heran kenapa sang Ahjumma seperti mengenal dirinya

"Dia adalah penjual bubble tea disini nak, dulu Appa dan Eomma sering bermain kesini sehingga sang bibi mengenal Appa dan Eomma dengan baik"

"Ah..." Sehan akhirnya mengerti kenapa sang bibi terasa sangat akrab dengan appanya

"Ini nak" bibi tersebut memberikan pesanan yang dipesan Sehun dan kemudian kembali ke standnya

Setelah meminumnya sampai habis, Sehun beranjak dengan membawa Sehan dalam gendongannya dan menghampiri sang bibi untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Bi, punyaku berapa" Sehun bertanya ramah sedangkan sang bibi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak usah nak, anggap saja bibi yang traktir" sang bibi segan untuk menerima uang tersebut karena dulu Sehun selalu membawa makanan lebih dan membagikan padanya

"Bi, jangan seperti itu" Sehun segan karena pesanannya gratis

"Sudahlah nak" Bibi tersebut sangat ramah dan hal itu yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun sayang sama bibi tersebut dan mereka berdua pernah membantu sang bibi untuk berjualan

"Gomawo Bi" Sehan mengucapkan terima kasih karena kebaikan bibi tersebut

"Sama - sama sayang" Bibi tersebut senang karena dia mendapatkan terima kasih dari anak setampan itu

"Terima kasih bi, kami pamit dulu" Sehun pamit dan melajukan mobilnya hingga menuju kantor Luhan untuk menjemput istrinya

..

..

..

"Kenapa lama sekali" Luhan kesal karena Sehun menjemputnya lebih lama dari biasanya

"Eomma jangan memarahi Appa, tadi Sehan yang mengajak Appa untuk minum bubble tea Eomma" Sehan membela appanya karena memang appanya tidak salah melainkan dirinya yang bersalah dalam hal ini

"Oh" Luhan menjawab singkat dan tetap cuek padahal sang anak sudah menjelaskan semuanya

"Eomma jangan seperti itu, nanti tidak cantik lagi" Sehan membujuk eommanya yang sedang ngambek

"Ya" Luhan tersenyum singkat untuk sang anak namun untuk suaminya hanya wajah datar yang diberikannya

"Lu, aku minta maaf" Sehun meminta maaf namun Luhan tidak merespon apapun

"Eomma~" Sehan merengek karena dirinya tidak tahan mendengar appanya yang meminta maaf padahal bukan salahnya

"Apa nak?" Luhan hanya merespon anaknya

"Eomma harusnya menjawab permintaan Appa" Sehan kesal karena eommanya tidak memaafkan sang appa

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan" Luhan memaafkan suaminya untuk kali ini

"Bagus, ayo pulang" Sehan senang karena appanya sudah dimaafkan

..

..

..

"Sehan belajar dulu ya Appa Eomma" Sehan beranjak dari kamar kedua orang tuanya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk belajar

"Baik nak" Luhan menjawab sambil merenggangkan badannya yang seharian ini sangat sibuk

"Lu" Sehun menaiki kasur dan mendekati istrinya

"Apa?" Luhan menjawab namun matanya tidak melihat kearah Sehun suaminya

"Lihat kearahku" Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk melihat kearahnya bukan menatap langit - langit

"Kenapa?" Luhan malas berdebat namun dirinya berpikir kalau masalah kecil tadi bukan masalah besar namun rasa cemburunya kelihatan

"Kau cemburu ya" Sehun bertanya karena jujur saja dirinya bisa menebak dari awal bahwa istrinya sedang cemburu

"Apaan sih" Luhan mengelak

"Wajar saja kau cemburu Lu" Sehun membalikkan tubuh istrinya sehingga wajah istrinya berhadapan dengan selangkangannya

"Kau mau aku menggigit penismu" Luhan bercanda namun tangannya sudah meremas penis Sehun yang sudah lama tidak dicobanya lagi

"ARGH... JANGAN LU" Sehun masih trauma dengan sakit didaerah sensitifnya akibat tendangan Luhan

Luhan langsung melepaskan semua pakaian Sehun hingga suaminya hingga suaminya bertelanjang bulat dan itu sangat mempesona dimatanya.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat tubuhmu dan semuanya semakin indah dan sexy" Luhan memegang otot Sehun yang terbentuk plus badan sixpacknya serta penis Sehun yang menggoda iman siapa saja

"ARGH... NIKMAT LU" Sehun menengang hanya karena sentuhan kecil istrinya

"Tadi kau bilang jangan, sekarang nikmat. Dasar tidak setia omongan" Luhan menjahili Sehun sambil menggetarkan penis suaminya yang sudah menjadi alat bermainnya

"Sudah basah mau bilang apa... ARGH" Sehun menjawab dengan santai sedangkan Luhan sudah mempercepat kulumannya pada penis besar tersebut

"ARGH... MULUTMU TETAP YANG TERBAIK LU... ARGH..." Sehun memuji kemampuan Luhan yang tidak berkurang walaupun sudah banyakan tidak bermain lagi

"LU... AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun mau keluar sedangkan Luhan dengan senang hati meminum susu kesukaannya yang sangat langkah untuk didapatkannya

"Susu tetap yang ternikmat" Luhan membanggakan sperma milik suaminya yang selalu membuatnya tergoda

"Bagaimana kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, kau hanya mencoba penisku" Sehun heran dengan ucapan istrinya yang ambigu

"Kau mau aku menghisap penis orang lain. Hah?" Luhan kesal dan meremas penis suaminya

"ARGH... SAKIT LU... ARGH... SORRY AKU SALAH PENGERTIAN" Sehun kesakitan karena telinganya salah mendengar dan mengartikan ucapan sang istri

"Makanya lain kali jangan suka salah paham" Luhan melepaskan remasannya dan mengelus sayang penis suaminya

"Lu, aku menyesal karena sudah menyakitimu dan Sehan dulu" Sehun memeluk istrinya dari belakang sedangkan Luhan berhenti mengelus pisang besar suaminya

"Sudahlah, semua sudah berlau. Life is beautiful jika kita menghargainya dan menyadarinya dengan baik" Luhan mencium suaminya dengan penuh nafsu

"LU... AYO LANJUT" Sehun menerjang istrinya karena hormonnya hari ini sungguh luar biasa

"ARGH... HUN.. ARGH MORE" Luhan kenikmatan dengan sentuhan suaminya yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya lagi sehingga membuat semua tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika menerima rangsangan tersebut

~E.N.D~


End file.
